F I C Adaptada Lembranças de uma Paixão
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Olhos cinzentos, frios e cruéis olhos cinzentos...e lençóis de seda. Eram essas as lembranças que Isabella guardava de seu grande amor. O homem que a havia retirado de uma festa, sete anos antes, para levá-la a viver seus únicos momentos de paixão e prazer sensual. Agora o destino o trazia de novo a sua vida, para seu mal ou para seu bem. E, pelo jeito, ele não mudara nada...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Lembranças de uma Paixão .

Autora: Carole Mortimer.

Adaptadora: Jennifer.

Shipper: Edward e Bella.

Gênero: Romance, UA, lemons, drama.

Censura: NC-17

Sinopse:Olhos cinzentos, frios e cruéis olhos cinzentos...e lençóis de seda. Eram essas as lembranças que Isabella guardava de seu grande amor. O homem que a havia retirado de uma festa, sete anos antes, para levá-la a viver seus únicos momentos de paixão e prazer sensual.

Agora o destino o trazia de novo a sua vida, para seu mal ou para seu bem. E, pelo jeito, ele não mudara nada. Ainda era o homem arrogante que um dia ousara lhe oferecer dinheiro por instantes de amor.

**OoOoO**

**CAPITULO I .**

Olhos frios, olhos cinzentos, cruelmente frios e lençóis de seda. Eram essas as lembranças que Isabella guardava de seu grande amor. E como continuavam vivas!

- Isabella? Isabella! - Jacob repetiu com impaciência tentando fazê-la prestar atenção na conversa - Perguntei se você concorda com o primeiro encontro amanhã a tarde. Sei que está terminado o retrato da sra Gilbraith e ...

- Terminei hoje - ela revelou, interrompendo-o com certa relutância - E acho que não quero começar outro quadro agora. Penso em tirar férias.

Jacob ficou tão surpreso com a idéia, que seu rosto de traços perfeitos não conseguiu disfarçar o desapontamento.

- Agora não, Isabella!

Aos trinta anos Jacob aparentava exatamente o que era: um homem de negócios bem-sucedido. Vestia-se impecavelmente e não gostava do preconceito que se tinha contra arte, além de detestar a idéia de que artista e marchands eram todos uns boêmios. Ele certamente, era a exceção que confirmava a regra.

- Sabe quem vai pintar agora? - perguntou, como se não acreditasse que ela estava mesmo desprezando um trabalho como aquele.

- Claro que sei!

Isabella conhecia muito bem o próximo trabalho que deveria fazer e não gostava nem um pouco da idéia.

- Tania Denali! Você vai pintar Tania!

- Já disse que sei Jacob - repetiu Isabella, sem demonstrar o mínimo entusiasmo.

Ele insistia no assunto, tentando dar-lhe um pouco de ânimo. Isabella não podia desistir logo agora! Sentia-se mal só de pensar no autor da encomenda, mas mantinha-se fria e controlada, como se não tivesse nada a ver com isso.

Isabella era muito reservada, do tipo que só revela suas emoções para os mais íntimos. E seu círculo de amigos era bem pequeno, não incluía sequer Jacob, o marchand que conhecia há cinco anos e que a promovera no mundo das artes plásticas.

Ele tinha que se contentar com a beleza física de Isabella, com os cabelos loiros e sedosos que lhe caíam nos ombros, os olhos verdes e frios que escondiam mil segredos, o nariz pequeno e reto e dado a sardas nos meses de verão, a boca perfeita, os lábios carnudos sempre realçados com um brilho sabor pê era alta, esguia e costumava usar roupas bastante descontraídas, como batas soltas e jeans. E não se considerava boêmia.

- Eu sei quem recomendou o trabalho, Jacob - ela respondeu secamente, contente por conseguir controlar as emoções. Havia aprendido bem a lição.

- Foi Edward Cullen! - Jacob apenas confirmou o que Isabella já sabia - Ele me telefonou sabe? Quase nem acreditei!

Isabella entendia muito bem aquele espanto, pois já sentira a mesma coisa.

- E ele quer que eu pinte o retrato da sua atual amante?

- Isabella!

- Como quer que eu a chame? - a voz soava com ironia - É público e notório que eles moram juntos a mais de um ano.

- Não acho que vivam juntos ...

A gargalhada de Isabella interrompeu a frase de Jacob.

- Mas que homem puritano! - ela brincou - Não importa se moram juntos ou não, o fato é que continuam sendo amantes.

- Acho que não devemos discutir os problemas pessoais de um cliente promissor.

- Longe disso meu caro Jacob. É que não estou certa se quero fazer esse trabalho - E só ela saberia por que não gostaria de ter que pintar aquele retrato.

- Por que não? - Jacob perguntou, meio desapontado, e segui-a até a janela, onde Isabella se encostara - Sem dúvida Tania Denali dará um belo quadro.

Verdade. Ninguém podia negar que a atriz era uma mulher muito bonita. mas para chamar a atenção de Edward, o magnata greco-americano, só podia ser assim mesmo.

Edward Cullen tinha a fama de andar sempre acompanhado de mulheres belíssimas, e seu caso com a ruiva Tania já durava algum tempo. Bem mais tempo do que o romance que tivera com Isabella.

Edward podia atrair a mulher que quisesse, mesmo sem seus milhões de dólares.

Alto, moreno, com uma aparência extremamente sedutora na plenitude de seus trinta e oito anos, ele era irresistível. E tinha olhos cinzentos. Olhos cinzentos cruelmente frios.

- Trabalhei demais esse ano, Jacob, e gostaria de tirar umas férias.

- Você não pode esperar mais um mês?

- Não sei...

- Vamos lá Isabella! Na verdade, eu já disse ao sr. Cullen que você estará livre amanhã as duas da tarde. Tudo bem?

- É um pouco tarde para perguntar isto, não? - os olhos dela mostravam raiva e indignação - Você poderia pelo menos ter me consultado antes não acha?

- Eu bem que tentei. Liguei várias vezes, mas não a encontrei.

Isabella deu um suspiro de impaciência. Conhecia Jacob muito bem para não engolir as desculpas dele.

- Você sabe que tiro o fone do gancho quando estou trabalhando, porque não gosto de ser interrompida. Mas acho que podemos dar um jeito nesse encontro com o sr. Cullen. basta dizer a ele que não me encontrou e que portanto o compromisso foi cancelado. Que tal?

- Impossível. ele é o tipo de homem que não espera muito tempo.

Ela suspirou. Conhecia muito bem a arrogância de Edward Cullen e sabia que o afável Jacob não seria páreo para ele.

- Irei ver a srta Denali amanhã.

- E o sr. Cullen também. Ele quer conhecê-la.

- Jacob...

- Eu sei que você não gosta desse tipo de coisa e prefere conhecer apenas a pessoa que vai pintar. mas ele encomendou o trabalho e vai pagar muitíssimo seguida Jacob falou numa quantia que fez Isabella arregalar os olhos.

- Mas meu preço não é tão alto assim!

- Foi o que ele ofereceu.

- Mas é muita coisa!

- Você nunca trabalhou com Tania Denali, querida. Sabe, me disseram que não é uma experiência muito agradável. Cada tostão será muito suado.

Todo mundo conhecia a natureza explosiva da atriz, através das fofocas das colunas sociais. E Isabella imaginava que Edward Cullen deveria se divertir com o desafio permanente de domar tão linda fera. Esse tipo de mulher combinava muito bem com o espírito autoritário dele.

Mas, fosse como fosse, não seria honesto receber uma soma altíssima para pintá-la; esse era um ponto de honra para Isabella.

- Ouça, Jacob, não me importa como a srta. Denali é ou deixa de ser. Quero que seja cobrado o preço normal.

- Mas Isabella...

- Não abro mão disso Jacob - concluiu ela, dirigindo-lhe um olhar extremamente frio.

Ele encolheu os ombros, com resignação. Sabia que não deveria insistir para que ela mudasse de idéia, principalmente levando-se em conta que a primeira batalha havia sido ganha, ou seja, conseguira que Isabella pintasse o retrato.

- Mas pelo menos você está disposta a ver Edward Cullen?

Rever Edward, após sete anos, era a última coisa que Isabella desejava, mas ninguém poderia acusá-la de ser uma pessoa sem coragem. E coragem era algo de que precisaria muito para encontrar Edward Cullen.

- Está bem, eu o verei. Agora, ao trabalho! Você não quer dar uma olhada no retrato da sra. Gilbraith e enviá-lo ao escritório do marido? Parece que ele quer dar de presente de aniversário - Ficou pensativa por um instante e arriscou, curiosa - Você sabe por que querem um retrato da srta. Denali?

- Talvez por causa da estréia de Corações Perdidos, no próximo mês. Estão falando que Edward Cullen está produzindo a peça.

Jacob a seguiu até o ateliê, para ver o retrato de Melissa Gilbraith. Isabella o tinha feito a partir de alguns encontros informais com ela, que não sabia de nada. E, mesmo com esse contato mínimo, a pintura estava perfeita.

Talvez o retrato de Tania Denali também pudesse ser realizado assim, de longe.

Isabella sabia que a atriz estava ensaiando a peça Corações Partidos para uma temporada no teatro West End, e não seria surpresa se o apaixonado amante Edward estivesse financiando a montagem. Afinal, isso não significaria qualquer abalo em sua imensa fortuna.

- Que bom ter um amante rico e dedicado não? - comentou ela, com uma malícia que não lhe era peculiar.

Jacob abriu um sorriso matreiro.

- Quer um ? É só pedir!

- Você não é rico e eu não estou afim de amantes, prestativos ou não.

- Certo princesa, mas vou continuar tentando. Quem sabe um dia você deixe de ser teimosa e me aceite - Admirou o retrato de Melissa Gilbraith - Mas está ótimo! Parabéns!

Por alguns minutos discutiram os méritos do retrato e Isabella tentou se convencer de que aquele era um dia como tantos outros em sua vida. Só que não era e ela sabia disso. por isso logo que Jacob saiu, as lembranças voltaram a povoar-lhe a mente.

Lembranças dolorosas de um homem chamado Edward Cullen... Recordações que iam além de cruéis olhos cinzentos e de lençóis de seda sobre a larga cama. Esses fantasmas invadiam-lhe a mente, tirando sua paz de espírito.

_Ela não queria ir aquela festa e não teria mesmo ido se a amiga Rhea não tivesse conseguido convencê-la. ambas nunca se haviam dado muito bem com a anfitriã, Lauren Daniels, desde a época em que eram colegas de internato na Suíça. mas a tentação de conhecer a casa da moça fora grande demais._

_Lauren era americana de origem grega e gostava de esnobar as colegas com histórias fabulosas sobre a riqueza da família. Sua mãe era milionária, irmã mais velha de um grande magnata do petróleo, e havia casado com um dos filhos da riquissíma família Daniels._

_Lauren vivia falando nisso com ar superior e se julgava uma privilegiada. Por essa razão, Isabella e Rhea tinham encarado o convite para a festa oferecida pelos Daniels como uma piada, e foi com esse espírito que resolveram ir._

_Elas riam muito quando chegaram a mansão dos Cullen, o ramo materno da família de Lauren._

_- Acho que Lauren convidou metade de Londres! - Rhea comentou entre risos ao entrarem no grande salão completamente lotado, por onde circulava um verdadeiro batalhão de garçons._

_- Talvez eu..._

_Isabella parou de falar ao ver um homem atraentíssimo do outro lado da sala. Parou até de respirar. Nunca vira alguém como ele._

_- Isabella? querida, o que houve?- Rhea chamou-a com impaciência, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo._

_Com esforço, ela pousou o olhar deslumbrado na amiga._

_- É... aquele homem ali! Quem será? Sem dúvida não esteve no colégio com a gente... - gracejou, tentando amenizar o impacto que ele lhe causava._

_Claro que Edward Cullen não freqüentara a escola, pois num internato feminino não caberiam rapazes. Além disso, havia a diferença de idade! Ele devia ter cerca de trinta anos e as moças não haviam saído dos dezenove._

_Isabella observou Rhea virar-se para olhá-lo e imaginou se a amiga conseguiria resistir aos cabelos negros, às sobrancelhas da mesma cor realçando olhos cinzentos, penetrantes, ao nariz longo, reto, e à boca carnuda, bem feita, que agora sorvia um drinque certamente mais forte que o champanhe borbulhante que as demais pessoas tomavam. O terno escuro e a camisa branca de seda que ele usava pareciam apenas uma tênue camuflagem para o corpo atlético, e a altura, de um metro e oitenta mais ou menos, certamente contribuía para dar-lhe aquele ar de força e arrogância._

_Isabella, ou Bella, como os amigos a chamavam, nunca se impressionara com um homem daquela maneira._

_- Ele está tão sozinho que parece que a namorada o abandonou ali - brincou, para disfarçar o deslumbramento._

_- Duvido que alguma mulher consiga fazer isso - Rhea retrucou calmamente._

_- Também duvido._

_Isabella deu mais uma olhada. Ele pegara outro copo de uma bebida que parecia uísque e o tomava como se fosse um remédio ruim._

_- Ainda não sabe quem ele é, Bella?_

_- E por que eu deveria conhecê-lo ? - Encolheu os ombros e olhou para a amiga com curiosidade. - E você, Rhea? Conhece?_

_- Não pessoalmente.- E, acrescentou, abaixando o tom de voz: - Bella, esse é Edward Cullen._

_- Edward Cullen? Mesmo? - O interesse dela aumentou. Fitou novamente o homem, que agora a olhava fixamente._

_- Oh, meu Deus! - Isabella murmurou, desviando o olhar bruscamente, na tentativa de afastar-se daqueles olhos penetrantes e irônicos._

_- O que foi agora? - Rhea fitou-a preocupada com o nervosismo da amiga. - Algo errado?_

_- Ele olhou para mim! - ela explicou baixinho, sem saber por quê. - Meu Deus, eu me senti completamente nua com aquele olhar! - O corpo inteiro tremia. -Foi a experiência mais erótica da minha vida. A amiga não conteve uma gargalhada._

_- Bella! O que deu em você?_

_Isabella sabia que não se portava muito bem. Parecia uma menininha encantada com o primeiro namorado. Mas o fato é que Edward Cullen não era um homem comum, como não era comum ou normal a impressão que causara nela._

_Isabella ainda tremia por causa do impacto daquele olhar profundo e percebia, de soslaio, que ele agora só estava interessado em seu copo de uísque._

_- Sabe, Rhea, ele me olhou e eu... Ai, foi uma sensação estranhíssima!_

_- E também muito perigosa - alertou a amiga. - Fique longe dele,Bella._

_- Ah! Estão aqui, meninas?- Lauren interrompeu a conversa para saudá-las efusivamente._

_- Sim, estamos aqui - Rhea respondeu num tom de mofa._

_- Grande festa, Lauren._

_- Também acho. Até o tio Ed apareceu! -Olhou na direção dele. - Embora com um mau humor que vou te contar! Seria até melhor não ter vindo. Coitado, recebeu péssimas notícias hoje._

_- Ah, foi? - Rhea perguntou, curiosa._

_- Nada de grande importância. Bem, divirtam-se, queridas.- E Lauren saiu para cumprimentar outros convidados._

_- Hum... - Rhea murmurou, pensativa. - Ela cortou a conversa bem rápido, não? O que teria acontecido para deixar preocupado assim um homem como Edward Cullen?_

_-Lauren disse que não era nada importante._

_-Ela fecha muito bem a boquinha quando se trata de proteger a família. Ninguém sabia que o irmão dela tinha problemas com a polícia até os jornais publicarem o escândalo, lembra-se?_

_- Duvido que com Edward seja algo parecido._

_- Também duvido. Um homem como ele não deve andar envolvido com drogas. Mas, se há alguém aqui afogando as magoas, esse alguém certamente é Edward Cullen._

_Isabella ficou nervosa. Não podia imaginar um homem como aquele afogando as mágoas em copos de uísque. No entanto comentou, mais para falar alguma coisa:_

_- Parece que até os milionários têm problemas, não?_

_- Têm mesmo. - Rhea sorriu. - Mas vamos esquecer Edward Cullen e aproveitar a festa._

_Esquecer Edward Cullen não era uma tarefa fácil. Mas, aceitando a sugestão da amiga, Isabella acompanhou-a à outra sala de recepção e até dançou animadamente quando foi convidada. Seus pensamentos, entretanto, não deixavam aquele belo homem que continuava a beber uísque como se fosse água. Ela quase não conseguia conter a curiosidade sobre o que o estaria perturbando. E ele não parecia ser uma pessoa que se deixava perturbar facilmente._

_Conseguiu vê-lo de novo, ao retomar do banheiro do andar superior. Ainda estava parado, olhando as pessoas, com o copo de uísque na mão. Quando ela chegou ao último degrau da escada, encarou-a, como se tivesse notado que era observado. Ao encontrar aqueles olhos frios, Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo._

_Não conseguia imaginar por que aquele homem a afetava tanto, a ponto de fazê-la parar, petrificada, no lugar onde se encontrava._

_Edward Cullen sorveu o restante do uísque lentamente, colocou o copo sobre uma mesinha próxima e caminhou na direção dela. Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram quando Edward parou na frente dela, tão próximo que o cheiro de sua loção de barba a deixava zonza._

_- Estou pensando em sair desse hospício. Quer vir junto? - A voz dele era tão grave e convincente que a deixou abalada e muda. - Quero ir embora. E quero que você venha comigo!_

_Isabella ficou completamente atônita com o que ouviu e começou a imaginar aonde ele poderia levá-la._

_- E então?_

_- Sr. Cullen..._

_- Você me conhece! Com quem estou falando?_

_- Bella... Bella Swan._

_- Bem, Bella Swan, que ir ou não ? - O tom era sarcástico._

_- Bem, eu vim com uma amiga..._

_- O convite foi só para você- retrucou ele, com impaciência. E posso mudar de idéia num minuto. Decida-se logo._

_Um homem arrogante, aquele. Mas Isabella queria sair com ele e sabia que se arrependeria se não saísse._

_- Eu... gostaria de avisar minha amiga que já vou._

_Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, como se não visse razão para isso._

_- Espero por você lá fora._

_Todos os pedidos de Rhea foram inúteis. Em cinco minutos Isabella entrava no luxuoso carro esporte de Edward, tão poderoso quanto o dono. Enquanto dirigia, ele não falava nada e mantinha no rosto um ar distante. Estacionou em frente a um luxuoso prédio de apartamentos no centro da cidade, e, com a mão no ombro de Isabella, conduziu-a ao interior do edifício._

_Pela primeira vez ela se apercebeu do fato de que tinha saído da festa com um homem que não conhecia, e que, apesar de irresistível, era ainda um enigma._

_- Sr. Cullen... - tentou falar, enquanto subiam pelo elevador. - Acho que..._

_Suas palavras foram cortadas pelos lábios de Edward, que engoliram os seus num longo beijo. Ela sentiu o corpo forte apertá-la contra a parede do elevador, seu sexo comprimir-se contra o dela numa clara demonstração de desejo, de paixão._

_Isabella não se lembrava de quanto tempo a porta do elevador ficou aberta na entrada da cobertura. A única coisa de que se recordou foi que Edward a pegou nos braços e a carregou para dentro, colocando-a delicadamente sobre a linda cama coberta de lençóis de seda. E que lhe tirou toda a roupa._

_Ficou ali, nua, observando-o despir-se, sentindo-se incapaz de lutar contra o inevitável. Sabia desde o momento que o vira no salão que seu destino pertencia àquele homem; pois não podia lutar contra um caso de amor à primeira vista._

_Entregaram-se sem dizer uma só palavra, apenas deliciando-se com o prazer que podiam proporcionar um ao outro. E Edward provou ter uma grande experiência pela maneira como a levava ao êxtase, preparando-a com imensa paixão antes de possuí-la. Isabella não soube se gritou em cada momento de posse, embora a dor dilacerante que sentiu pudesse justificar isso. Depois, tudo começou a girara sua volta._

_E aí foi tomada pela paixão, uma sensação forte que ela não pensou que existisse e que a deixava louca. E ele sentia isso também, pois gemia de prazer._

_Depois, logo que se satisfez, afastou-se dela sem muita explicação, e o prazer que se espelhava no rosto foi imediatamente substituído por uma espécie de tédio. Olhou-a demoradamente com desprezo e falou:_

_- Você deve ser uma das convidadas especiais de Lauren,não?_

_Isabella não conseguia imaginar por que Edward se dirigia a ela com tanto desprezo, após um encontro tão arrebatador. Quase sem querer, puxou o lençol até o pescoço para cobrir o corpo nu enquanto ele exibia sua nudez como um gato ao sol. Ela umedeceu com a ponta da língua os lábios inchados e sentiu o corpo todo dolorido._

_Ajeitou-se e perguntou:_

_- Como adivinhou que sou colega de Lauren?_

_- Não foi difícil - retrucou ele secamente, levantando-se com movimentos sensuais. Pegou o paletó do chão e tirou do bolso uma cigarreira e um isqueiro. - Você se importa que eu fume?_

_- Não. Fique à vontade._

_Ela mentia. Na verdade, detestava o fumo. Mas sabia que ele pedira sua permissão apenas por formalidade, pois não se incomodaria com a resposta._

_- Você se perturba com o fato de eu conhecer Lauren?_

_- De maneira alguma. Minha querida sobrinha pode convencer os pais, de que é uma mocinha inocente, mas a mim não._

_Isabella concordava com isso, mas não achava conveniente entrar em detalhes sobre a vida de Lauren._

_- O que tem o comportamento dela a ver conosco?_

_Ele deu uma risada dolorosamente irônica._

_- Use a sua imaginação, Bella Swan. Seu desempenho foi, digamos, um tanto mecânico, mas sei que pode ser melhor._

_- Não entendi... - Ela empalideceu de vergonha diante da menção de sua inexperiência na cama._

_- Um desconhecido chega para você numa festa e pede para que saia com ele. Você concorda e agora pergunta como eu sei que conhece Lauren! - falou ele com dureza, colocando o robe negro de seda que estava sobre uma cadeira. - O que é você, hein? Um prêmio de consolação oferecido por minha sobrinha?_

_As palavras soaram como um insulto para Isabella, que ficou ainda mais pálida e confusa._

_- Prêmio de consolação? Que história é essa?_

_- É o tipo de coisa que a jovem Lauren Daniels aprontaria. E estou contente por ela ter arranjado alguém como você. Se tivesse arrumado uma mulher que se parecesse com minha esposa, eu não teria me interessado nem um pouco._

_Isabella sentiu como se tivesse recebido um tapa na cara._

_- Sua... sua esposa?_

_- Quer fazer o favor de parar de representar, Bella? Entendo que Lauren tenha pedido para você me ajudar a esquecer que minha esposa enviou hoje os papéis do divórcio. Tudo bem, ajudou mesmo. Agora tire o seu lindo corpinho de minha cama. - Abaixou-se e deu-lhe um tapa forte nas nádegas. - Foi bom, mas agora não preciso mais de você._

_Isabella nunca se sentira tão humilhada. Até aquele momento não fazia idéia de que ele havia interpretado mal suas olhadinhas inocentes na festa, mas agora entendia a maneira arrebatada como a possuíra. E as más notícias que Edward Cullen recebera eram o pedido de divórcio!_

_A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi olhar para ele, sem saber como se defender das acusações. Era óbvio que Edward deveria achá-la tão promíscua quanto Lauren, imaginando que as duas haviam planejado aquilo tudo._

_Também era óbvio que havia confundido sua virgindade e inexperiência com uma reação mecânica ao ardor erótico. Como então poderia contar-lhe que se apaixonara à primeira vista? Que ele fora o primeiro? Não, nunca poderia contar-lhe isso, principalmente porque fora considerada apenas uma diversão, um passatempo._

_- Vou tomar um banho, Bella. Pode usar o outro banheiro se quiser. Mas quando eu voltar não quero encontrá-la aqui, certo?_

_Pegou novamente o paletó, tirou do bolso uma carteira de couro, de onde tirou várias notas, e as colocou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira._

_- Chame um táxi. Não pretendo levá-la e não quero que ande por aí sozinha a essa hora._

_- Por favor..._

_- Não é suficiente? Quer mais?_

_- Sr. Cullen, ouça..._

_- Talvez tenha razão, é pouco. Mas você não tem muita experiência ainda, garota. Eu queria apenas um pouco de complacência, mas muitos homens talvez exigissem mais. Pode me ligar quando aprender a demonstrar um pouco mais de fogo e entusiasmo- concluiu com desprezo, parando à porta do banheiro. - E não tente me roubar enquanto tomo banho. Mando prendê-la num piscar de olhos._

_Fechou a porta e logo após se ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro._

_Isabella escutou tudo com grande espanto e incredulidade. Será que ele pensava que era amiga íntima de Lauren? Levantou-se lentamente e apanhou as notas que ele jogara no chão. Era muito dinheiro! Que loucura!_

_A humilhação a que Edward Cullen a submetera era algo que Isabella jamais conseguiria esquecer. Nunca fora tratada com tanto desprezo. E agora, sete anos depois, aquilo ainda a abalava. Quanto a Edward, na certa nem se lembrava da existência dela._

_A notícia do divórcio chegou aos jornais poucos dias após aquele encontro; comentavam que a esposa o acusava de adultério._

_Após a experiência que tivera com ele, Isabella acreditava que a mulher merecia mesmo os milhões de dólares que exigia. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa que conseguisse suportar aquele homem por quatro anos merecia tudo._

A preocupação dela agora era saber se ele reconheceria em Isabella Swan, a famosa retratista, a jovem Bella Swan, a quem uma vez humilhara tanto.

Essa preocupação começou a aumentar a partir do momento em que ela passou a esperá-lo em seu apartamento, para falar sobre o retrato de Tania Denali. Se Edward não se lembrasse de nada, Isabella poderia até suportar o encontro com alguma dignidade. Mas, se a reconhecesse... as conseqüências seriam realmente desastrosas!

Quando a campainha soou, pontualmente, às duas da tarde, Isabella respirou fundo e deu uma olhada no espelho. O jeans e o camisão azul haviam sido escolhidos a dedo: ela sentia necessidade de usar algo que nem de longe lembrasse o sofisticado vestido preto da noite em que conhecera Edward.

Ela mudara muito naqueles sete anos. Os cabelos agora estavam mais curtos, o rosto levemente arredondado tornara-se anguloso, enfim, o jeitinho de adolescente de outrora tinha sido substituído por um ar de mulher madura.

Ao abrir a porta, Isabella dirigiu o olhar para Tania Denali, ignorando o homem arrogante parado ao lado dela.

Apesar disso, sua presença inquietante a abalou e a fez experimentar as mesmas sensações loucas de sete anos atrás.

Tania Denali era tão bonita quanto nas fotos, embora, seus lindos olhos castanhos parecessem desconfiados ao pousar em Isabella, estudando-lhe a beleza. Mas o ar de desprezo que a dominou em seguida demonstrou que considerava a, retratista uma mulher sem graça nem importância. Melhor. Quanto menos as duas se envolvessem, mais depressa o trabalho estaria terminado.

Apesar disso, Isabella não estava muito segura de que o comportamento da atriz permaneceria aquele. Ela parecia um tanto perturbada com o interesse que Edward havia demonstrado por Isabella. O olhar de admiração com que a examinava dos pés

à cabeça demonstrava esse interesse.

Edward pouco mudara nesses sete anos. Os cabelos negros apresentavam agora alguns fios brancos, o cinismo em sua expressão aumentara, mas de um modo geral era o mesmo homem irresistível pelo qual Isabella se apaixonara. Ela teve aquela mesma sensação de arrebatamento ao vê-lo, embora aparentemente se mantivesse fria e desinteressada.

- Tem alguma idéia de como quer o retrato? - Fez a pergunta a Tania Denali e não se surpreendeu ao ouvir Edward Cullen responder:

- Sabemos exatamente que tipo de retrato queremos, srta. Swan. É uma exigência da peça da qual a srta. Denali está participando. Será um presente de final de temporada.

- Entendo - disse Isabella em tom profissional, sem demonstrar a emoção que sentia ao ouvir a voz sensual de Edward.

- Você tem exatamente um mês para fazer o quadro, srta. Swan, pois precisamos dele para a estréia da peça.

- Está bem. Vou me esforçar ao máximo para isso.

- Acredito que sim.

Ela negou-se a retribuir o olhar lânguido dele, virando-se deliberadamente para a atriz, que se havia acomodado no sofá.

- Quando gostaria de começar a posar, srta. Denali?

- É realmente necessário? - perguntou a atriz, num misto de raiva e tédio. - Uma fotografia não seria suficiente?

Isabella fez que não com a cabeça, sem deixar de perceber um par de olhos cinzentos fixos nela. Aparentemente aqueles olhos não davam o menor sinal de reconhecê-la; apenas admiravam a bela mulher que ela era agora.

- Sinto muito, mas não trabalho dessa maneira. Mas posso indicar uma pessoa...

- Não - interrompeu Edward. - Quero que você faça o retrato.

- Oh, Ed, por favor! - Tania virou-se para ele com impaciência, fazendo um biquinho provocante. – Vou ter que me sentar aqui durante horas e morrer de tédio?

- Sim, vai. Por quê?

- Prefiro passar esse tempo com você - disse Tania num tom sensual, pousando a mão na coxa dele.

- Virá aqui todas as vezes em que a srta. Swan precise de você!

- Mas Ed.. .

- Tania! - Ele pronunciou o nome sem levantar a voz, pois seu tom era suficiente para silenciar a amante.

Isabella ficou meio sem jeito com a discussão dos dois. Era óbvio que a explosiva Tania Denali tornava-se dócil quando Edward queria, pois, embora sua expressão fosse rebelde, ela não tinha mais coragem de apresentar objeções. Isabella não gostava nem um pouco da moça, mas sentia pena dela.

- Acho que só precisará vir aqui uma ou duas vezes -explicou, ignorando novamente Edward e dirigindo-se à atriz. - E por pouco mais de uma hora de cada vez. Que tal começarmos sábado de manhã?

- Tudo bem, sábado - respondeu a atriz, lançando um olhar enraivecido para Edward Cullen, que não parecia ligar a mínima para isso. - Mas acho que seria melhor à tarde. - e olhou para o amante com malícia. - Não gosto de me levantar cedo.

- Que horário prefere, srta. Swan? - perguntou Edward, ignorando Tania e tirando a mão dela de sua coxa, numa demonstração clara de que não aprovava aquela intimidade.

Isabella começou a ter a sensação de estar no meio de uma briga de amantes. Ou seria essa a maneira de Edward tratar as mulheres? Ele fora cruel e frio no passado, e talvez essas características se tivessem tornado mais marcantes com o tempo. Mas isso não era problema seu.

Por isso, tentando manter a calma, ela falou num tom frio:

- Posso trabalhar à tarde. Que tal às duas horas?

- Prefiro - ele respondeu. - Acho que Jacob já falou sobre o pagamento, não? - E levantou as sobrancelhas negras de modo desafiador, como se já soubesse que ela não aceitaria a quantia oferecida.

- É alta demais. - Ela enfrentou o desafio. - Você receberá a conta quando eu terminar o retrato e me pagará a quantia que eu estipular, se o meu trabalho for satisfatório.

- Sei que será.

- Apenas o tempo dirá.

Ela sentia que Tania Denali não seria uma modelo fácil de pintar. Além de não gostar dela, teria que amenizar o ar de dureza da atriz uma característica que ambos certamente não queriam ver retratada no quadro.

- Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo som do telefone. Devia ser Jacob, querendo saber como fora a reunião.

- Com licença.- Sorriu para o casal antes de pegar o fone.

- Bella?

Reconheceu imediatamente a voz do pai do outro lado da linha e sentiu-se feliz, aliviada.

- Como vai, querido? - perguntou com ternura e passou a ouvir o que ele tinha a contar sobre as últimas férias.- Jantar hoje? - repetiu a sugestão feita pelo pai. - Acho ótimo!

Desligou o telefone alguns minutos depois e percebeu um ar de desagrado estampado no rosto de Edward Cullen.

- Desculpem-me. Bem, onde nós estávamos?

- Acho que já falamos tudo -. disse secamente Edward, levantando-se. - A srta. Denali estará aqui às duas, no sábado.

O casal retirou-se tão abruptamente que Isabella mal teve tempo de levá-los à porta. Admitiu sentir-se aliviada ao vê-los sair, pois a reunião havia sido tensa. No entanto, estava contente com o fato de não ter sido reconhecida.

Edward a vira apenas como Isabella Swan e sem sombra de dúvidas a havia achado atraente. Mas era só. Agora ela sabia que aquele era um homem perigoso para qualquer mulher e que nunca mais cairia em sua rede, como há sete anos atrás.

Quando o telefone tocou, meia hora depois, ela teve certeza de que era Jacob. Mas estava enganada.

- Isabella, vamos jantar hoje?

Não havia necessidade de a pessoa se identificar, pois ela reconheceu a voz imediatamente. E, mesmo confusa diante do convite inesperado, ela se manteve firme e controlada.

- Sinto muito, sr. Cullen, mas já tenho um compromisso.

- Eu sei. Mas quero que cancele esse compromisso. - Agora ela compreendia por que Edward e Tania haviam saído tão abruptamente. Na verdade, ele não via a hora de deixar a amante em casa e convidá-la para sair. Que homem arrogante, mau-carater!

- Sinto muito, mas não posso. - Ela se lembrou de que, em nenhum momento, a pessoa que ligara fora identificada como seu pai. Por isso mentiu: - Não posso frustrar meu amigo sem mais nem menos.

**OoOoO **

****Fic nova! O que acharam? Mai um Edward _difícil _pra vocês.

Comentem e o segundo capitulo chega mais rápido.

REVIEWS.

KRISses


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II.

Os telefonemas continuaram por três dias. E de meia em meia hora. Em cada chamada Edward convidava-a insistentemente para um programa diferente. Quando Isabella recorreu à secretária eletrônica, para evitar falar com ele, as flores começaram a chegar: dúzias e dúzias delas. Mas Isabella as enviava regularmente a um hospital da região, pedindo à floricultura para informar ao sr. Cullen sobre o destino das flores. E logo não vieram mais buquês.

Ela passou a esperar um novo tipo de investida. Não sabia muito bem o que, pois Edward era uma pessoa bastante imprevisível.

No sábado à tarde, ao abrir a porta, eis que ali estava Edward Cullen acompanhando Tania Denali!

- Não se preocupe, srta. Swan, não vou ficar - apressou-se a explicar ele, ao ver o ar preocupado de Isabella. – Vim apenas para discutir alguns detalhes.

Ela podia imaginar quais seriam os detalhes, mas, como Tania Denali estava presente, não teve outra alternativa senão receber Edward. Os olhos dele pareciam desnudá-la, pôr à mostra seus sentimentos, suas emoções. Por isso foi com a voz um tanto trêmula que Isabella convidou-os a entrar.

- Tania, você pode ir se trocar - Edward sugeriu polidamente.- Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com a srta. Swan.

- Eu posso me trocar depois que você sair - retrucou a atriz.

- Pouparia tempo se você fizesse isso agora - insistiu ele, levantando as sobrancelhas em desafio.

Foi com um ar de ressentimento e raiva que Tania dirigiu-se a Isabella.

- Onde posso me trocar?

- Mas você está ótima!

- Tenho que usar uma roupa da peça.

- Entendo. Bem, pode ir ao meu ateliê. Ou ao meu quarto.

Como Isabella esperava, Tania escolheu o quarto e para lá se dirigiu, deixando-a sozinha para enfrentar Edward Cullen.

- Quer conversar comigo? - começou Isabella, já que ele não fazia outra coisa senão olhá-la demoradamente.

Ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, enquanto caminhava de um lado para outro na sala.

- Tentei falar com você durante toda a semana.

- Pensei que a nossa conversa fosse sobre negócios.

- E é. Jacob me falou que você não abre mão de seu preço.

- É verdade.

- Nunca vi alguém recusar dinheiro.

- É mesmo? Pois está vendo agora.

- E acho estranho.

- Imagino que sim.

- Eu só queria entender o porquê.

- Sei quanto vale meu trabalho, sr. Cullen, e não aceitarei um único tostão a mais.

Edward ficou surpreso com a veemência dela e arriscou:

- Nem mesmo se lhe for oferecido?

- Não. O dinheiro não é tudo. sr. Cullen. Pena que ainda não tenha aprendido isso.

- Acha mesmo?

Ela encolheu os ombros; não podia cometer deslizes e mostrar que já o conhecia pessoalmente.

- Você nasceu em berço de ouro, mas parece que a riqueza não lhe trouxe felicidade.

- Como sabe disso?

- Leio os jornais, sr. Cullen.

- E o que descobriu sobre mim?

- Que teve um casamento desfeito e que não tem intenções de entrar em outro.

- Considera o casamento a única felicidade na vida? -perguntou ele ironicamente. - Nesse caso, por que ainda não casou? - Havia sarcasmo na voz grave, algo que parecia indicar que seu casamento fracassado era um assunto sobre o qual ele não gostava de falar.

- O homem que amo ainda não me pediu em casamento.

- Aquele com quem jantou no outro dia?

- Não.

- Então tenho que brigar com um fantasma do passado além desse seu namorado atual?

- Não há nenhum fantasma, sr. Cullen. Já superei a tolice daquele amor há muito, muito tempo. E não tenho namorado no momento apenas amigos.

- Então por que recusa os meus convites?

- Você já tem uma companheira, sr. Cullen. Não se satisfaz com ela? Pois a srta. Denali me parece multo satisfeita com você.

- Eu quero você, Isabella será que não percebe isso?

- Sinto muito.

- Sente? - Ele sacudiu-a pelos braços e olhou-a bem nos olhos. - Acho que não sente nenhum pouco!

- É..., talvez não. -Isabella o encarou com ironia e desprezo.

- O que quer de mim? - Sua raiva era tão grande que lhe dava um ar quase satânico. -

Ou melhor: quanto quer de mim?

- Não estou à venda.

- Todo mundo tem um preço!

- Você tem?

Ele parou por um momento e finalmente soltou o braço dela.

- Não. Mas as mulheres são diferentes. Elas se deixam vender. Sempre.

- Isso é mentira! - Ela se mantinha calma, embora por dentro estivesse explodindo de raiva e indignação. - Você deve esta andando com o tipo errado de mulher. Nunca pensou nisso?

- Que petulante! Sabe que eu poderia destruir você e sua carreira num piscar de olhos?

- Isso é chantagem, sr. Cullen - ela retrucou mansamente, sentindo-se imune àquela ameaça. - E isso não tem preço, de resto eu estava falando em ambição, não em sobrevivência.

- Você é sempre tão racional assim?

- Sou apenas eu mesma, sr. Cullen. E graças a Deus as mulheres podem escolher o que querem, não precisam mais ser tratadas como propriedade do homem ou como cidadãs de segunda classe.

- Em outras palavras, você é uma moça independente e prefere permanecer assim.

- Como acabei de dizer, sr. Cullen, sou apenas eu mesma.

- E o que devo fazer se a desejo?

- Que tal tomar um banho frio?

- Maldita!

- Por favor, não vamos apelar para insultos.

- Melhor. Não vamos mais falar um com o outro.

Isabella lembrou que ele parecia ter mais controle no passado; não imaginava que suas provocações o perturbassem tanto. Encolheu-se toda ao vê-lo aproximar-se e tomá-la nos braços.

- Ed querido, eu... – Tania Denali parou na soleira da porta ao ver aquela cena, e seus olhos fuzilavam de raiva e indignação.

Isabella desvencilhou-se do abraço de Edward, sentindo um alívio imenso. Ele, por seu turno, ficou furioso mas conseguiu controlar-se.

- Que vestido lindo! - Ela elogiou o traje vermelho que Tania usava, cuja tonalidade ressaltava os cabelos castanhos da atriz. Tania ignorou o comentário e dirigiu-se ao amante.

- Não consigo fechar o vestido, Ed. Pode me ajudar?

Ele caminhou até ela a passos largos e rapidamente fechou o vestido.

- Volto dentro de uma hora para buscar você, Tania. - Seus olhos não deixavam Isabella. - Está bom assim, srta. Swan?

- Sim, está. Uma hora será o suficiente.

- Até logo, querido. - Tania entrelaçou as mãos no pescoço dele, beijando-o demoradamente. Edward não fez qualquer esforço para se livrar do beijo.

Isabella ignorou o olhar de desafio que ele lhe lançou ao soltar Tania e manteve sua expressão de indiferença. O beijo pareceu ter aplacado a raiva de Tania Denali, que agora sorria mais descontraída.

Mas o sorriso não ficou muito tempo nos lábios da atriz. Tão logo as duas ficaram a sós no ateliê, a descontração transformou- se em visível descontentamento.

- Não vai dar certo, srta. Swan - Tania falou finalmente, ao sentar-se para posar.

Isabella esperava por isso, mas comportou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, concentrando-se no esboço do quadro.

- O que não vai dar certo? - perguntou, de maneira desinteressada e indiferente.

- Ed e eu estamos juntos há bastante tempo. Sei como satisfazê-lo.

- Ótimo.

- Ele tem seus flertes de vez em quando. - Riu, como se não desse importância a isso. - Mas sempre volta para mim.

- Isso deve fazê-la feliz.

- Faz sim.

- Então está tudo bem, não? .

- Não seja tão presunçosa, srta. Swan. Ele pode achá-la atraente agora mas não dura muito.

- Espero que não - ela falou calmamente, observando que o esboço não estava muito bom. - Pode ficar quieta enquanto o desenho, por favor.

- O quadro pode esperar um pouco - retrucou Tania com impaciência. - Está tentando me dizer que não acha Ed atraente?

- É exatamente o que estou dizendo, .

- Não acredito!

- Por quê? Toda mulher deve achá-lo atraente?

- Ainda não encontrei uma que não achasse!

- Pois acaba de encontrar.

- E o que me diz daquela cena que acabei de presenciar?

- Concordo com você que foi mesmo uma cena, mas quero adiantar que tudo partiu do sr. Cullen.

- Você realmente não gosta dele? - O tom que ela usava parecia indicar que isso seria impossível.

- Nem um pouco.

- Não percebe que a sua indiferença será um desafio para Ed?

- Que está sugerindo que eu faça? Que finja um interesse que não tenho só para ele me deixar em paz?

- Não gosto de você, srta. Swan.

Isabella também não gostava da atriz. Tania parecia uma mulher inteligente e

Isabella desconfiava que Edward era para ela mais uma espécie de troféu do que o homem que amava. Talvez os dois se merecessem.

- E precisa gostar de mim? Ou seja, é necessário que goste?

- Não, graças a Deus. - Tania torceu a boca, demonstrando desprezo. - Agora vamos continuar com esse maldito retrato.

- Claro que não! Seria uma estupidez.

- Será mesmo. Ainda bem que concordamos em algo, não?

O "maldito retrato" talvez fosse o trabalho mais ingrato que Isabella já encontrara pela frente. Não era apenas a dureza dos traços da atriz que o tornavam difícil, mas também todo o comportamento dela. Tania não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada com o quadro e, além disso, agitava-se muito na cadeira.

Para completar, a atitude de Edward só servira para complicar mais ainda as coisas. Aquela hora de trabalho demorou um século para Isabella, que se sentia completamente exausta quando a campainha soou, minutos após as três horas.

Foi atender à porta, enquanto Tania dirigiu-se ao quarto para se trocar. Esse era um aspecto do trabalho que Isabella não conseguia engolir: que invadissem sua privacidade a ponto de usar seu quarto. Nenhum outro cliente chegara a isso. E, embora ela entendesse que não seria muito conveniente para Tania Denali sair com aquele vestido sofisticado numa ensolarada tarde londrina, não gostava de ver utilizado o único compartimento da casa que considerava estritamente pessoal.

Pensava nisso quando abriu a porta e deu com Edward. Reparou que ele tinha o mesmo aspecto arrogante de uma hora atrás, o mesmo sorriso cínico, o mesmo ar de superioridade. Com passadas largas, ele entrou na sala.

- Você parece cansada, Isabella. Trabalhou muito?

Ela sabia que não estava exatamente bonita. Os cabelos em desalinho, o rosto ligeiramente pálido devido à intensidade do trabalho, a boca sem o brilho costumeiro pois mordera bastante os lábios para se concentrar.

Isabella não se sentia um modelo de beleza. Mas, enfim, que importava isso? Para descontrair-se e descontrair o ambiente comentou, em tom de gozação:

- Sabe que fui induzida a acreditar que você era um homem muito atraente?

- Induzida por quem?

- Adivinhe!

- Por Tania, certo? E ela disse isso antes ou depois de pedir para que você fique longe de mim?

Isabella riu, divertida.

- Durante.

- Entendo. E você pediu a ela que não se preocupasse?

- Evidente, não acha? Deixei bem claro que não tenho o menor interesse em você.

- Então você me fez um grande favor.

- Ah, sim?

Isabella o olhou com desconfiança e um certo desapontamento. Jamais lhe ofereceria qualquer ajuda. Odiava-o tanto que não lhe daria a mão nem se o visse em perigo de morte.

- Tania tende a ficar mais... atenciosa quando acredita que tem concorrentes.

A frase veio tão carregada de ironia que Isabella gelou. Então era mesmo assim que ele tratava as mulheres!

- Bem, quero deixar claro que não pretendo me envolver nesse jogo. E não pretendo ver vocês dois mais que o necessário. Agora, se me dá licença, vou ver se a srta. Denali já está pronta.

Dedos de ferro apertaram-lhe o braço e a forçaram a encará-lo.

- Isabella!

- Tire as mãos de mim, sr. Cullen! - ordenou ela com firmeza e não se surpreendeu quando se viu livre. Olhou para ele com desdém, percebendo o jogo que fazia, e acrescentou: -Seu caso com a é problema seu. Como também é problema seu a maneira como a trata. Quanto a mim, não quero ser usada para provocar ciúme ou fazê-la ficar mais "atenciosa". Estou sendo clara?

- Como cristal

- Ótimo. Quero que fique ainda mais claro que contratou meus serviços como pintora, nada mais. Se não pode ou não quer aceitar isso, arrume outra pessoa para o serviço.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo quando ela terminou de falar.

- Você é cruel quando quer, não?

- Quando preciso, o que é muito diferente.

- E acha que eu mereço?

- Quero deixar bem claro, pela última vez, que não estou interessada em ser um de seus brinquedinhos. Eu me valorizo muito, sabe? E não pretendo ser, por algumas semanas, a amante de algum homem rico e entediado.

- Não posso negar que sou rico. Mas o que a faz pensar que sinto tédio?

- O que o faz pensar que não sente ?

Pela primeira vez, desde que o conhecera, viu-o dar um sorriso verdadeiramente descontraído.

- Você é muito esperta, Isabella. Eu tenho mesmo tédio. Tenho pessoas competentes para administrar meus negócios e apenas gozo a vida.

- Então é uma pena que não a goze. De resto,sr. Cullen, me deixe em paz.

- Isabella...

- Estou pronta para ir embora, Ed - Tania falou suavemente, entrando na sala. - Se você também estiver, claro - Ela parecia perceber a tensão que reinava entre os dois.

- Pode vir no próximo sábado, à mesma hora?

- Espero que sim.

A frase parecia um aviso, mas Isabella não se sentiu nem um pouco intimidada.

- Acho que nossos negócios acabam aqui, sr. Cullen - falou com firmeza, enfrentando o olhar penetrante dele. - Tudo que me resta é enviar a conta quando o trabalho terminar.

A frieza dos olhos de Edward revelava que ele sabia muito bem a que Isabella se referia e que não gostava do que ouvira.

- Está bem, srta. Swan. Se é isso que deseja, adeus. - E saiu, seguido por uma Tania satisfeita.

Finalmente sozinha,Isabella jogou-se no sofá, sentindo-se completamente exausta. Percebera o brilho triunfante nos olhos de Tania Denali quando Edward demonstrara seu ressentimento por não ter sido bem-sucedido em mais uma conquista. Se a atriz não acreditara que Isabella não se interessava por Edward, agora não tinha mais dúvidas.

Ela esperava que Edward também acreditasse nisso. Sabia que era impossível encontrá-lo novamente sem sofrer um tremendo desgaste emocional. Até o momento conseguira expressar seu ódio na forma de frieza, mas, no caso de sentir-se provocada além dos limites, sabia que não teria como controlar aquele ódio.

O jantar com Jacob, na terça-feira, serviu para fazê-la relaxar um pouco. Aqueles primeiros dias de trabalho haviam acabado com seu bom humor.

- Hum, eu precisava disso! - Tomou um pouco de vinho, sentindo um calor gostoso percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Foi um dia difícil?

- Uma semana difícil, Jacob, e foi ótimo sair hoje com você para espairecer um pouco.

- Semana difícil? Mas hoje ainda é terça!

- Ah, é? Pois esta semana parece estar durando um século!

Ela suspirou. Não sabia mais o que fazer. A falta de notícias de Edward era muito pior que seus insistentes telefonemas. Mas, se queria ver-se livre dele de uma vez por todas, melhor era esquecê-lo. Só não sabia como.

- Algumas semanas parecem mesmo se arrastar - comentou Jacob. - E como está indo o retrato da bela Tania?

- Muito devagar. Trabalhar com ela não é fácil.

- Eu lhe avisei que seria difícil. Mudou de idéia sobre o preço?

- Não, Jacob. Já conversamos sobre isso. E, com relação a Tania, admito que não é uma pessoa fácil de se lidar. Mas esse não é o grande problema. A questão é que, se eu a pintar como a vejo, sei que ela não vai gostar.

- Bajule a moça, ora! - sugeriu Jacob, que sempre punha os negócios em primeiro plano.

- Então o quadro vai mostrar outra pessoa.

- Tenho certeza de que você encontrará um meio-termo.

Isabella apreciava a confiança que de tinha em sua competência, mas não estava muito segura de que as coisas iam dar certo dessa vez.

Sentiu uma dorzinha na nuca e passou a mão ali, massageando-a lentamente. Mas a dor continuava e ela começou a ter uma forte sensação de desconforto. Ia comentar isso quando ouviu Jacob dizer:

- Falou do diabo, ele aparece.

- Hein?

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, na direção do canto da sala.

- Edward Cullen e a srta. McDenali.

Isabella virou-se e deu de cara com Edward e Tania, sentados numa mesa bem próxima. Então percebeu o porquê da sensação irritante na nuca: certamente teria sido causada pelo peso daqueles olhos cinzentos. Desviou o olhar imediatamente, sentindo que estava sendo observada. Que falta de sorte! Era a primeira vez em que saía, em várias semanas, a primeira em que aceitava um convite de Jacob, e aquilo tinha que acontecer! Começou a ter a sensação de que o destino tramava contra ela.

- Que azar! - Jacob parecia ter adivinhado seus pensamentos.- Acho que devo convidá-los a sentarem-se conosco.

- Por quê?

- Por delicadeza, sei lá...

- Ora, que bobagem. Não se incomode. Eles não vão fazer questão do convite.

- Isabella...

- Bem, então convide! .

- Você não quer, não é mesmo?

- Prefiro não jantar na companhia deles, se não se importa.

- Mas não posso fingir que não os vi!

- Jacob, pensei que quisesse ficar a sós comigo hoje.

- E eu quero!

- Então vamos fazer de conta que não os vimos, certo? - E segurou a mão dele.

- Mas não posso fingir que não os vejo, Isabella!

- Pode sim, Jacob. Tente.

- Posso mesmo? - Ele não conseguia persuadir Isabella do contrário.

- Pode...

- Boa noite, Isabella. Boa noite, Jacob. - Uma voz bastante conhecida e grave os cumprimentou. - Tania e eu gostaríamos que partilhassem de nossa mesa.

Isabella soltou a mão de Jacob como se fosse uma brasa, e olhou o homem que permanecia em pé ao lado da mesa. Sentiu um mal-estar ao perceber como a aparência dele lembrava o fascinante desconhecido de sete anos atrás. O terno negro e a camisa alvíssima, de corte impecável... Aqueles olhos cinzentos penetrantes. Parecia que o tempo não havia passado!

- Eu a assustei? - perguntou ele num tom de surpresa, como se não estivesse acostumado ao olhar de admiração das mulheres.

- Não, não assustou. Quanto a seu convite... Bem, muito gentil da sua parte mas, como vê, Jacob e eu já começamos a comer.

Isabella sabia que não estava sendo exatamente delicada. Mas precisava falar antes que Jacob se manifestasse e aceitasse jantar com eles. Precisava manter distância de Nick, pois sentia-se por demais vulnerável e temia perder o controle da situação.

- Então nós poderíamos sentar à mesa de vocês, se não se importam.

- Eu...

- É um prazer! - Jacob falou com firmeza, antes que Isabella recusasse a nova proposta.

- Que deu em você, Bella? - perguntou baixinho, enquanto Edward ia buscar Tania Denali.

- Eu não quero jantar com eles!

- Edward Cullen percebeu isso. E não deve ter gostado!

- E daí? - Isabella não conseguia conter a irritação. - O fato é que ele conseguiu mais uma vez o que queria.

- Isabella, ele é um cliente importante!

- Sei muito bem disso, Jake. Mas o fato de ele ser cliente é o que menos importa.

Jacob não conseguiu entender muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada. Tania e Edward acabavam de chegar.

Pelo que Isabella pôde perceber, o ar arrogante de Tania ao comer revelava que não estava muito satisfeita com a companhia deles. Apenas Edward parecia muito à vontade e Jacob não parava de falar, tentando compensar o silêncio de Tania e Isabella.

Embora as duas mulheres tivessem recusado o convite de subir ao salão de dança, viram-se como num passe de mágica naquele local, onde uma mesa para quatro estava reservada.

- Gostaria de dançar, Isabella?

O coração dela quase parou ao ouvir isso. Cair nos braços de Edward ,mais uma vez era a última coisa que queria fazer no mundo.

- Agora não. Mal acabei de comer.

- Talvez mais tarde...

O olhar irônico que ele lançou desnudava-lhe a frágil desculpa.

Na verdade, Isabella comera tão pouco que poderia até nadar, se quisesse. No fundo ambos sabiam que só mesmo um milagre a faria pisar no salão com ele. E nenhum milagre aconteceu. Isabella recusou por três vezes o convite de Edward e Jacob, aborrecido, resolveu tirar Tania para dançar.

Embora um tanto relutante em deixar os dois a sós, ela concordou e saiu para o salão. Edward puxou a cadeira para perto de Isabella, tão perto que sua perna roçava a dela.

- Até que enfim... sós!

- Parece que sim - ela respondeu, sem o menor entusiasmo.

- Não vai pedir licença para ir ao toalete ou coisa parecida, vai?

- Não, não vou.

- Mas continua sem querer dançar, certo?

- Sim.

- Você é coerente, hein? Ou será que só quer dançar com Jacob? - Recostou-se na cadeira, muito à vontade, encarando-a com ar divertido.

- Jacob? Mas eu nem dancei com ele!

- Estava jantando com ele.

- É problema meu.

- Jacob é seu amante?

- E se for? - Embora estivesse chocada com a pergunta, ela manteve um ar de frieza e distância.

- Eu...

Edward não pôde continuar. Tania e Jacob chegaram naquele instante.

- Meu Deus, como está quente naquele salão! - a atriz reclamou, sentando-se e abanando-se.

Edward levantou-se de repente, arrastando Isabella para o salão antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Você não precisava fazer isso, não acha? - ela protestou, pondo as mãos no peito largo na tentativa de afastá-lo. Tentativa, aliás, inútil.

- Não terminei de conversar com você - disse ele, com a arrogância costumeira. -Jacob é seu amante?

- Não sou obrigada a responder isso. - E afastou o rosto do dele.

- É sim! Você mentiu para mim e nenhuma mulher me faz de bobo.

Ela ficou tão louca da vida com a petulância de Edward que nem se deu conta de que ele havia conseguido levá-la ao jardim, onde a única iluminação eram as luzes indiretas colocadas estrategicamente entre as lindas plantas decoravam o ambiente.

- Quero entrar, sr. Cullen.

- Não! - Os olhos dele tinham um brilho estranho. Você me disse que não tinha um amante...

- E não tenho.

- Não acredito. As mulheres são mentirosas desde o berço.

- E por que eu mentiria para você? Teria que estar muito interessada ou apaixonada para isso e não é o caso.

- Não está interessada em mim, Isabella? Não mesmo?

Ela mal pôde acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Então ele ainda duvidava?

- Pela última vez, sr. Cullen: me deixe em paz!

- Não sabe que o desinteresse é a maneira mais fácil de se chegar ao interesse?

- Chega!

- Mais alguém a acusou de mentirosa?

- Sua amante!

- Tania conhece bem as artimanhas femininas. Afinal, também é mulher.

Os olhos de Isabella brilhavam de ódio. Ela sentiu que começava a perder o controle.

- Ouça bem, Edwrd Cullen, não tenho o menor interesse no que você ou a srta. Denali pensem de mim. Agora me solte! Quero voltar para a mesa.

- Só vou soltá-la quando achar que é hora. E ainda não é. Tomou-a nos braços e seus lábios encontraram os dela com violência. Os esforços de Isabella para desvencilhar-se foram inúteis: Edward era forte. Poderosamente forte.

- Solte-me!

- Não!

E ele continuava a beijá-la com força e paixão, deixando-a desamparada. Isabella sentia que se tornava presa da sedução de Edward pela segunda vez e detestava ter que admitir isso. Só que não permitiria ser tratada como qualquer outra mulher que ele desejasse levar para a cama!

Tentara tratá-lo como trataria qualquer outro cliente, mas ele tornara o relacionamento impossível desde o primeiro momento.

Agora parecia querer puni-la pelo fato de ela não o desejar. Ah, se ele soubesse... Isabella havia sido punida no passado e não seria vítima da fria arrogância daquele homem pela segunda vez.

Finalmente conseguiu livrar-se e percebeu a satisfação quase cruel que ele demonstrava por tê-la subjugado. Então descobriu que tinha uma arma contra ele. Após sete anos, já era tempo de devolver-lhe as duzentas libras e dar-lhe o troco da humilhação que sofrera ao recebê-las.

**OoOoO**

O que estão achando da fic?

Essa Tania me da nos nervos! E o Edward é um completo ogro. Mas a Bella é bem determinada e vai fazer o Edward comer na palma da mão dela.

Me digam o que acharam!

REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Tão logo retomaram à mesa, Isabella apressou-se em chamar Jacob para ir embora e em poucos minutos já estavam no carro, a caminho de casa.

- Onde vocês se meteram?- ele perguntou, meio alarmado.- A srta. Denali estava furiosa!

- Eu precisei de um pouco de ar puro. A srta. Denali tinha razão quando falou que o salão estava muito quente.

- Mas você e Edward Cullen não pareciam estar dançando!

- Ei, você não acredita que eu estava com calor?

- Isabella...

- Por favor, Jacob. Dispenso cenas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Já basta Edward ter ciúme de você. Não me venha também com ciumeiras.

- Está me dizendo que Edward Cullen se apaixonou por você? É isso?

- Sim, é.

A frase saiu sem qualquer entusiasmo. Ela sentia um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, só ao lembrar que havia sido beijada contra sua vontade.

- E a srta. Denali? Como fica nessa história?

- Eu é que sei?

- Isso é complicado demais para mim, sabe?

- Aí é que você se engana, Jacob. É tudo muito simples.

- Edward se declarou? Fez alguma proposta?

- Claro que sim!

- Então por que parecia furioso quando vocês voltaram do jardim?

Isabella suspirou. Realmente, Edward não fizera o menor esforço para esconder a raiva que o dominava. Homens como ele não se conformam quando são rejeitados e agem de maneira infantil. Um comportamento típico de milionários arrogantes, acostumados a ter tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar. Mas Isabella não estava disposta a se vender. Achara a atitude dele deplorável e tinha a intenção de dar-lhe o troco à altura. Havia sido uma conquista fácil, há sete anos, e não deixaria que isso acontecesse de novo. No momento certo, pretendia levá-lo a sentir a humilhação de ser comprado por uma mulher.

A perspectiva da vingança deixou-a mais tranqüila, e foi num tom descontraído e divertido que ela falou:

- Use a imaginação, Jacob. Por que acha que o sr. Cullen ficou mal-humorado, hein?

- Você o rejeitou? Deus do céu, Isabella, você conseguiu dizer não ao irresistível Edward Cullen?

- Consegui. E isso prova que ele não é tão irresistível assim, não acha?

- Certo, mas... você pensou bem em tudo que ele poderia lhe dar? Dinheiro, vida boa...

- Ah, meu caro amigo, estou realmente chocada com esse seu lado mercenário. E a minha dignidade, onde fica?

- Desculpe-me, querida. Eu só não queria maltratar um cliente tão importante como ele.

- Ora, Jacob! E por acaso eu o maltratei? Apenas lhe disse não!

- Bem... isso é verdade.

- Então não se preocupe tanto. Sei como lidar com o sr. Cullen.

- Espero que sim. Mas não estou muito convencido disso.

Isabella sorriu. Sentia-se muito bem e sabia por que agia assim. Tudo tinha seu tempo, e o dela finalmente começava a chegar.

No dia seguinte, deixou a secretária eletrônica ligada para evitar falar com Edward, caso ele telefonasse. Não telefonou.

Isabella conhecia a força de vontade daquele homem: era muito grande, talvez maior que a dela. No entanto, sabia que ele não gostava de perder. E só por isso voltaria a procurá-la.

A quinta-feira passou sem que ele desse notícias, algo que não a preocupou. Sentia que aquela situação ridícula era um confronto de forças, de vontades conflitantes, e que sairia vitoriosa na batalha. A sede de vingança que sentia há sete anos dava-lhe força suficiente para enfrentar o temível Edward Cullen. Era preciso apenas ter paciência, e isso era algo que Edward certamente não tinha.

Os seis telefonemas dele na sexta-feira a convenceram de que estava certa. Em todas as chamadas Edward lhe pedia para ligar, entrar em contato de alguma forma, mas Isabella o ignorou.

Edward Cullen teria que fazer muito mais que simplesmente estalar os dedos para conseguir levá-la para a cama.

Um pouco antes das sete da noite, a campainha soou insistentemente. Era Edward.

Isabella não esperava que ele aparecesse tão cedo, mas não se alterou com a visita e tentou manter uma aparência fria e controlada.

- Por que não respondeu aos meus telefonemas? - ele foi perguntando antes mesmo de cumprimentá-la, e sem pedir licença entrou no apartamento.

- Telefonemas? - disse ela, fingindo inocência e reparando em como ele estava elegante naquele terno marrom e na camisa creme.

- Sim, telefonemas! Liguei para você umas seis vezes hoje.

- Ainda não tive tempo de ouvir as mensagens da secretária eletrônica.

- Isso não se faz! E se alguém quisesse lhe falar com urgência?

- A maior parte das pessoas liga de novo - retrucou ela com ar despreocupado, sentindo-se gratificada por vê-lo tão perturbado.

- Mas eu liguei! Cinco vezes!

- Como já falei, ainda não...

- ... Ouviu as mensagens da secretária eletrônica.

- Isso mesmo. Mas por que você ligou? Tem instruções novas sobre o retrato?

Os olhos de Edward faiscaram de raiva. Ele percebeu que Isabella não estava disposta a entrar no terreno pessoal e isso o deixou mais furioso ainda.

- Que se dane o retrato! E deixe de bancar a inocente, por favor. Você sabe por que quero vê-la.

- Não, não sei. Por quê?

- Não brinque comigo, Isabella. Não gosto desse tipo de jogo.

- Eu também não. Ouça, sr. Cullen, pensei que tivéssemos entrado num acordo, mas vejo que me enganei. Então vou ser bem clara: a menos que tenha algo a dizer sobre o meu trabalho, não tenho o menor desejo de vê-lo ou ouvi-lo.

Com um punho cerrado, ele acertou a palma da outra mão, num gesto exasperado.

- Pare de me provocar, Isabella!

- Provocá-lo? - repetiu ela, sem acreditar no que ouvira.- Você é quem está me provocando. E me aborrecendo!

- Eu só quero ver você, ficar com você...

- Ir para a cama comigo...

- Isso também, se tudo der certo entre nós.

- É mesmo? Pobre sr. Cullen... tão bonzinho! - O tom era irônico e indignado ao mesmo tempo. - Quem pensa que sou? Alguma adolescente ingênua? Sei muito bem que o seu único objetivo é a cama!

- E há algo errado nisso?

- Nada, a não ser que eu não tenho a menor vontade de fazer amor com você.

- Por quê? Tem medo de mim? Ou medo do sexo?

- Ora, não me venha com essa psicologia barata, sim?

- Você está me deixando louco, Isabella. Não sei mais o que fazer. Penso o tempo todo em abraçá-la, beijá-la, em...

- Fale com a srta. Denali sobre isso, não comigo - ela o interrompeu, sem demonstrar o quanto se sentia gratificada com aquela revelação.

- Meu relacionamento com Tania a perturba?

- Não. Eu sinto pena dela, só isso.

- Você o quê?

Isabella percebeu que Edward estava furioso mais uma vez e começou a ficar preocupada. Não se sentia segura na companhia daquele homem, pois sabia muito bem do que ele era capaz.

Mas isso não a impediria de falar o que bem entendesse:

- Você não a ama, Edward. Apenas a usa, até que apareça outra mulher em sua vida.

- Tania também não me ama. Mantemos uma situação conveniente para os dois.

- Pois muito bem; estou tentando dizer que esse tipo de relacionamento não me interessa. Entendeu agora?

- Mas você não me dá uma chance!

Ele havia tido sua chance há sete anos. E não teria outra, nem agora nem nunca.

- Sei que não daria certo. Agora, se me permite, vou sair.

- Com Jacob?

- Não.

Isabella enfrentou o olhar dele com frieza, desafiando-o a fazer outras perguntas.

- Com outro homem?

- Sim.

Ah, se ele soubesse que o "outro homem" era o pai dela.

- Muito bem. Se é assim que quer...

- É assim mesmo.

- Não a importunarei mais, então.

- Ótimo.

Isabella sabia que Edward não manteria a palavra, mas entrou no jogo dele. Quanto mais o humilhasse, mais completa seria sua vingança.

- Eu não costumo obrigar as mulheres a gostarem de mim. Nem a fazerem o que quero.

Isabella quase riu. Tinha certeza de que ele falava a verdade, pois sempre tivera todas as mulheres que desejara. Inclusive ela.

- Há uma coisa em você que me fascina, que me encanta... Mas não consigo saber o que é.

Ela gelou. Talvez Edward Cullen a tivesse reconhecido. Mas devia ser um reconhecimento distante, guardado bem no fundo da memória, no lugar que as pessoas reservam para coisas absolutamente sem importância. E ela não passara disso na vida daquele homem: de uma coisa insignificante. Ah, como doía! Como doeram esses anos todos! E como continuavam ferindo, magoando...

Ainda bem que o dia da vingança se aproximava. Isabella não via a hora, de pôr um ponto final naquela história infeliz.

Foi com , satisfação que o ouviu confessar:

- Não consigo tirar da cabeça a imagem de seus cabelos cor de mel, de seus olhos verdes. Você está me destruindo.

Mentira. Ela apenas começara a destruir. Por enquanto, tinha que se contentar em despertar-lhe a raiva, que alimentaria o interesse e manteria viva a chama do desejo. Isabella queria atingi-lo no coração! Queria vê-lo apaixonado para fazê-lo conhecer a dor da humilhação, o gosto amargo do desespero, da impotência, da derrota.

- Você não se importa comigo, não é?

- Tenho certeza de que você vai superar isso. Basta surgir outra mulher bonita.

Ele deu um suspiro desanimado.

- É melhor eu ir, então.

- Vai ver a srta. Denali hoje à noite?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Poderia lembrá-la de nosso compromisso amanhã, às duas.

- Ela virá.

- Muito obrigada. - E inclinou a cabeça, cumprimentando-o com ironia.

- Não me agradeça. O retrato faz parte do trabalho de Tania. Adeus e... passe bem.

No dia seguinte, a atriz chegou com uma hora de atraso e seu humor não estava dos melhores.

- Só posso ficar no máximo meia hora - falou, de modo afetado. - Tenho cabeleireiro marcado para as quatro.

Isabella a ouviu com indiferença, pois não pretendia desgastar-se com discussões fúteis e sem sentido.

- Isso significa que precisaremos de mais uma sessão para preparar o quadro. Quer ir se vestir agora?

A atriz demorou para trocar de roupa, de modo que, da meia hora proposta, restaram apenas vinte minutos. Isabella não se preocupou com isso. Quanto menos tivesse que ficar com ela, melhor.

- Tem visto Edward? - Tania não perdia tempo!

- Ele me telefonou ontem. - Isabella respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer entusiasmo pelo assunto.

- Pensei que não estivesse interessada nele! - Tania explodiu, com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- E não estou.

- Então... então...

- Quer por favor ficar quieta, srta. Denali? - solicitou, com um suspiro de impaciência. - Sabe que não temos muito tempo.

Tania levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala.

- Acho que está pensando que é muito inteligente!

Isabella sentou-se, desanimada.

- Por que vocês dois não me deixam em paz, hein?

- Sei que você tem encontrado Edward desde terça à noite.

- É mesmo? - O tom irônico tinha uma ponta de cansaço - E como chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?

- Eu sei que vocês têm se visto.

- Então sabe mais que eu, srta. Tania.

- Sei que fizeram mais que conversar naquele jardim do restaurante. Conheço quando Edward fica excitado.

- É o mínimo que poderia saber, não acha? Afinal, ele é seu... – Isabella se calou, aborrecida. O comentário malicioso havia saído sem querer. Tinha que manter o controle; não era possível que aquela mulher a fizesse sair do sério!

- O quê?

- Desculpe-me, srta. Tania. Não há sentido em ficarmos trocando insultos. Se não viu Edward desde terça não foi por minha causa. Ele esteve aqui durante uns quinze minutos ontem à noite e você deve admitir que ninguém faz nada num espaço de tempo tão pequeno. Em resumo: não fomos para a cama.

- Você está mentindo!

- Não, não estou.-Pelo tom de Tania, Isabella pôde concluir que Edward não a procurava desde a noite do jantar e ficou feliz por isso. Será que ele a desejava tanto que não sentia mais nada pela bela atriz ? Essa idéia a encheu de um sentimento de triunfo. Se assim fosse, era chegada a hora de sua vingança. Finalmente o arrogante Edward Cullen ia sentir a humilhação que merecia!

Logo que Tania saiu, Isabella ligou para a mãe e as duas foram fazer compras.

Uma hora mais tarde estavam de volta ao apartamento, tomando chá.

- Nós temos estado preocupados com você, querida.

- Estou bem, mamãe, e você sabe disso.

- Você anda um pouco pálida, meu amor.

Isabella sorriu, colocando mais chá nas xícaras.

- É que tenho trabalhado demais nestes últimos dias.

- Não venha com desculpas, Bella. Você também estava pálida na semana passada. -Acariciou o rosto da filha com ternura e acrescentou: - Algum problema? Algo em que eu possa ajudar?

- Não há problema algum, mamãe. Fique tranqüila.

- Não está trabalhando muito?

- Talvez. Mas vou tirar férias, assim que acabar esse trabalho.

- Posso ver o quadro? - perguntou a mãe, com curiosidade.

Ela e o pai sempre se interessaram muito pelo trabalho de Isabella.

- Claro, querida. Venha. - Levou-a ao ateliê, que não era mais que um quarto de dormir adaptado para local de trabalho.

- Está maravilhoso! Ela, é uma mulher muito bonita, não?

- Sim, é.

Isabella tinha conseguido retratar a beleza de Tania, suavizando os traços duros e o olhar maldoso, desconfiado. O resultado fora um rosto marcante, agressivo. Felino, mas nada cruel.

- Ela sai com aquele grego atraentíssimo, não é? - a mãe perguntou, enquanto voltavam à sala. - Como é mesmo o nome dele?

Isabella ficou um pouco tensa com a observação. Seus pais não sabiam do antigo envolvimento com Edward e ela pretendia que nunca ficassem sabendo.

Por isso, controlou-se ao máximo para esconder o nervosismo e procurou falar com naturalidade:

- Edward Cullen. É mais americano que grego.

- Você o conheceu, querida?

- Rapidamente. Como você mesma disse, é amigo da srta. Denali.

- Segundo os boatos, eles são mais que simples amigos...

- Mamãe! Não sabia que gostava de fofocas!

- E não gosto, Bella. Mas o homem é famoso pelos casos amorosos que mantém.

- É verdade.

- Você se sente atraída por ele, querida?

A mãe pareceu preocupada com essa possibilidade e Isabella a compreendeu. Afinal, ninguém gostaria de ver a própria filha nas mãos de um conquistador. Além disso, embora seus pais não soubessem de seu envolvimento com Edward, haviam acompanhado seu sofrimento e não queriam vê-la magoada outra vez.

- Mãezinha, fique sossegada. Eu sei me cuidar, e nunca cairia nas garras de um dom-juan como o sr. Cullen – disse ela, sentando-se e segurando as mãos enrugadas da boa senhora.

- Sabe que nos preocupamos com você,Bella. E Edward não é homem para você. Mas... e Jacob?

Isabella conteve uma risada. Não é que a mãe não se cansava de bancar a casamenteira? Mas o fato era que sua família gostava muito de Jacob e mal escondia o desejo de vê-los juntos.

- Ele me ligou hoje de manhã, mamãe, e me convidou para uma festa.

- E você aceitou?

- Aceitei.

Ela riu ao notar que a mãe tentava, em vão, não parecer muito entusiasmada com a notícia.

- Ótimo,querida!

- Ótimo? Como assim?

- Jacob é uma excelente pessoa. Estável e confiável.

- É... ele é muito bom.

- Mas cansativo... - a mãe gracejou. - Eu sei. No entanto a festa será uma boa pedida, não?

Isabella sorriu, resignada. Após o desastre do jantar de terça-feira sentia-se na obrigação de sair com Jacob e fazê-lo divertir-se um pouco. Além disso, a vida andava muito complicada ultimamente e a companhia serena do velho amigo seria um descanso em meio a tanta loucura.

Foi pensando nisso que ela se despediu da mãe, comeu uma salada leve e resolveu tomar um bom banho.

Quando entrou no quarto para se arrumar, notou que havia algo estranho em relação à caixinha de jóias de ônix verde. Parecia que alguém havia mexido nela. Nervosa e pálida, Isabella dirigiu-se ao toucador e com mãos trêmulas tirou a tampa.

As duzentas libras estavam ali, no mesmo lugar. Mas não era aquilo que a preocupava encontrava numa posição diferente da habitual.

Isso provava que alguém realmente mexera ali, e que esse alguém só podia ser Tania Denali.

Isabella sentiu, o coração apertado. Observou de novo a pintura que fizera há exatamente sete anos, e gelou. Ali, naqueles traços perfeitos, estava o desenho do filho de Edwar Cullen e Agora Tania conhecia seu segredo. Restava saber o que faria com ele.

Preocupada, tensa, Isabella resolveu arrumar-se com esmero. Assim se ocupava com alguma coisa, ficava bonita e relaxava um pouco.

Quando Jacob chegou, na hora marcada, não escondeu a admiração pela beleza, e elegância dela. Não era exagero. Isabella caprichara ao máximo e estava linda em seu vestido branco decotado, preso ao pescoço por uma larga tira. O coque lhe dava um ar sofisticado e as mechas que caíam na nuca e nas orelhas deixavam-na muito sensual.

- Você está tão bonita, Isabella...

- Você também, Jacob. - E sorriu, apreciando-lhe o terno azul-marinho e camisa azul-clara.

Ele ficou um pouco sem graça, pois não estava acostumado àquele tipo de elogio.

- Já está pronta? .

- Já. Quer tomar um drinque, antes de sairmos?

- Não, obrigado. .

- Então vamos, cavalheiro! - brincou ela, seguindo na direção do carro e tentando se convencer de que não deveria se preocupar com nada que não fosse a festa.

Mas... como? Ainda se sentia chocada por ter descoberto que Tania mexera em suas coisas, invadira sua privacidade, desvendara seus segredos. Mesmo assim, tinha que relaxar ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Á companhia de Jacob a ajudaria, claro, a menos que ele resolvesse falar em Edward, em Tania, no trabalho.

Para evitar isso, Isabella decidiu fazer um pacto com o amigo.

- Jacob...

- Sim?

- Vamos fazer um acordo?

- Depende. Que tipo de acordo?

- Bem, você não deve falar nada sobre...

- Assim não vale!- ele a interrompeu. - Sabe que gosto muito de você e que vou falar nisso todas as vezes em que tiver oportunidade. Em resumo, mocinha, vou paquerá-la, sim!

Isabella começou a rir; Que homem apressado!

- Ora, Jacob, pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas! Não era a isso que eu me referia.

- Não? Não mesmo?- Ele a olhou com ar de menino travesso. - Então se prepare, senhorita, para suportar as declarações de amor de um eterno apaixonado! - brincou divertido.- Que tal? Gostou?

Isabella não conseguia parar de rir.

- Jacob, você é ótimo! Mas agora, voltando ao acordo...

- Pode pedir o que quiser, princesa.

- É simples: não quero falar de trabalho.

- Nem eu. Acordo acertado.- Olhou para ela com curiosidade. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Não quero falar sobre Edward Cullen ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Concorda?

- Bem...

- Jacob!

- Isso vai ser difícil, querida.

- E por que, posso saber?

- Bem... entenda, eu...

Ele não precisou explicar nada. Afinal, haviam chegado ao local da festa e Isabella reconheceu na hora a mansão no bairro luxuoso de Londres, embora a tivesse visto apenas uma vez. Era a residência dos Cullen.

- Jacob, quem o convidou para a festa?

- Achei que você não se incomodaria. - Ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos. - Soube que ele dá festas maravilhosas e achei que você gostaria de vir. Mas, se não gostou, não ficaremos muito tempo. Está bem assim?

- Quando ele o convidou, Jacob?

- Esta manhã. E me pediu para convencê-la a vir.

Isso era bem típico de Edward Cullen. Mas, se ele achava que podia tratá-la como um fantoche, estava muito, enganado. Louca da vida, Isabella respirou fundo e decidiu que iria se divertir. Só assim poderia dar o troco à altura. Edward esperava mau humor? Pois a veria feliz!

- Então vamos entrar, não é? - falou com entusiasmo, saindo do carro.

Jacob correu para alcançá-la nos degraus da entrada da casa.

- Isabella! Espere!

Ela o encarou com o ar mais inocente do mundo.

- O que foi?

Ele não conseguia disfarçar a confusão que sentia. Não entendia por que Isabella havia mudado de opinião tão depressa.

- Você não está com raiva, está?

- Por quê? Deveria estar?

- Bem, não sei...

- Então, não estou. - E deu o braço a ele. - Fomos convidados para uma festa, Jacob. Então vamos entrar e nos divertir um pouco.

Ele sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado ao ouvir essas palavras. Mulheres! Todas absolutamente imprevisíveis!

Isabella pôs no rosto seu sorriso mais simpático, ao olhar para o salão lotado de gente. Disfarçava a raiva e a tensão cumprimentando um e outro, acenando a cabeça para ilustres desconhecidos e tentando não pensar nos próprios problemas.

E teve sucesso até Edward Cullen aproximar-se, com seu ar arrogante e irônico.

- Olá. Estou contente por terem vindo.

Jacob sorriu.

- Eu não perderia esta festa por nada neste mundo, sr. Cullen.

- Obrigado.

- Não agradeça. É a pura verdade. Suas festas são muito famosas, sabe?

- Verdade? - Ele não se mostrou impressionado com o comentário. - Bem, então aproveitem e se divirtam!

- Obrigado. Vamos pegar um drinque, Isabella? - Jacob convidou, antes que ela pudesse fazer algum comentário mordaz.

- Boa idéia - disse Edward e, sem perda de tempo, virou-se para uma loira bonita que estava perto deles. - Carolyn, faça a gentileza de acompanhar o sr. Jacob ao bar.

- Mas...

- Vá, Jacob.- Isabella tranqüilizou-o, sorrindo.- Encontro você dentro de poucos minutos. .

Edward pousou delicadamente as mãos na cintura dela e guiou-a pelo salão. Embora não gostasse daquela intimidade, Isabella não fez qualquer objeção. .

- Então, minha cara, contrariando todas as expectativas, eis-nos juntos de novo!

- Coisas da vida, sr. Cullen. E devo lhe dar os parabéns. Seu plano funcionou direitinho.

- Eu já lhe disse que sempre consigo o que quero, não disse?

- Se isso quer dizer enganar as pessoas, então a resposta é sim. - Afastou-se dele. - Onde está a srta. Denali?

- Por aí, badalando com o elenco da peça.

A voz soava calma, tranqüila. Isabella o observou e reparou que parecia mais relaxado, mais à vontade. O que não era de estranhar: aquela era sua casa, seu território, seu domínio. Ali era ele quem imperava, soberano como um rei.

O pior era que Isabella tinha que admitir que Edward parecia mesmo um rei. Seu traje de gala, em veludo preto, era digno de um nobre e o deixava incrivelmente atraente. Perigosamente atraente, a ponto de assustar Isabella ao perceber que, se não fugisse logo, sucumbiria aos encantos daquele homem.

- Bem, sr. Cullen, se me dá licença... Fiquei de me encontrar com Jacob.

- Ele nos achará, não se preocupe.

- Prefiro ir.

- Não antes que eu diga uma coisa... Tania e eu não estamos mais nos encontrando.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que ela está aqui!

- Com o elenco da peça, não como minha convidada.

Isabella teve a estranha sensação de que ela havia sido a causa da separação. Observara o comportamento da atriz durante a última sessão de pintura e notara que a moça lutava contra o inevitável. O fio tênue que ligava aquele relacionamento finalmente havia se rompido. Mas, se Edward esperava que com isso ela fosse se atirar em seus braços, estava muito enganado.

- Sr. Cullen, esse seu rompimento não muda nada entre nós. Agora vou procurar Jacob. Vim com ele e pretendo voltar com ele.

- Que pena... Eu pretendia persuadi-la a ficar.

- É para cá que você costuma trazer as suas namoradas?

- Não. Elas é que vêm até mim - corrigiu ele, com um sorriso provocante. - Mas você tem razão, a casa de minha família não é o lugar certo para esses encontros. Tenho um apartamento perto do parque.

- Foi o que pensei - disse ela com ironia. Lembrava-se muito bem do apartamento.

- Mas ele não seria bom para você.

- Por quê? Acha que sou diferente das outras?

- Acho - ele retrucou, furioso com a ironia dela. - Quero você para algo mais que...

- Cheguei! - Jacob tinha finalmente conseguido vencer a multidão que tomara a sala e trazia duas taças de champanhe.

- Aqui está, Isabella. Tim-tim!

- Converso com vocês depois - disse Edward, dirigindo-se ao bar, visivelmente irritado pelo fato de Jacob ter aparecido justamente naquela hora. Jacob observou a reação dele e ficou preocupado.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não, Jacob.

Isabella acalmou-o com um sorriso, determinada a divertir-se. Deu-lhe o braço e caminhou um pouco com ele pelo salão, observando o movimento. Não tardou a encontrar Tania Denali, que parecia extremamente aborrecida e mal-humorada com a conversa de um jovem conquistador. Sua expressão era de tédio e Isabella chegou a sentir pena dela. Afinal sabia como Tania devia estar se sentindo. Ela própria já havia experimentado o mesmo gosto amargo do abandono... Só que fazia sete anos.

E ainda não se recuperara totalmente.

Quando as duas se encontraram no toalete, horas mais tarde, Isabella não conseguia conter o nervosismo. Estava diante da mulher que descobrira seu segredo mais precioso e não sabia como agir. Mais para se manter ocupada, tirou da bolsa o batom, o pente e foi até o espelho.

- Eu sabia que você viria, Isabella.

- Verdade? - Ela retocou o brilho dos lábios e começou a pentear os cabelos. - Então sabia mais do que eu.

- Por que você fez isso, hein? Por quê?

- Perdão, srta. Denali, mas não estou entendendo. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Não se faça de boba! E, se quer um conselho, saia do meu caminho. Não vou perder Edward.

- Acho que é um pouco tarde para evitar isso.

- Posso reconquistá-lo. É fácil.

Isabella começava a sentir-se tensa com o olhar venenoso da outra.

- Então, faça isso.

- Eu vou fazer. Eu o quero de volta, Isabella. E, se precisar, usarei para isso o que vi hoje à tarde em sua casa. - Observou com satisfação a palidez que tomava o rosto de Isabella.

- Sabe do que estou falando, não sabe?

Isabella baixou o olhar, derrotada.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então desista de Edward.

- Eu... eu não o quero.

- Pois convença-o disso. E depressa - e, sem mais uma palavra, Tania apanhou a bolsa e saiu.

Isabella respirou fundo. Tinha certeza de que a outra cumpriria a ameaça, se fosse preciso. E se ela fizesse isso... Adeus, vingança!

**OoOoO**

Capitulo tenso. O que acham do bebe da Bella?

Estou feliz por vocês estarem gostando. Essa Bella é muito diferente da de A Substituta.

Catherine Menezes: Topo o acordo!

Gente, sobre a virgindade da Bella, vc's só vão saber se o Edward percebeu ou não mais pra frente.

REVIEWS, até semana que vem!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Isabella não conseguia dormir. E como poderia, com aquela ameaça pesando sobre sua cabeça? Por mais que detestasse Edward e quisesse puni-lo, não gostaria de ver aquele passado exposto.

Sabia que aquele homem merecia pagar bem caro por sua arrogância, mas era preciso afastar-se dele! E depressa.

O som da campainha interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela olhou o relógio e, ao ver que eram duas da manhã, soube que o visitante só podia ser Edward Cullen. Era a única pessoa que teria a arrogância de acordar alguém àquela hora.

Pôs o negligé sobre a camisola e dirigiu-se à porta.

- O que você quer? - murmurou, sem abrir.

- Falar com você.

- Já falou. Na festa, lembra?

- Quero saber por que você saiu tão repentinamente. E quero saber o que Tania lhe disse.

Isabella lembrou-se de sua saída tempestuosa e teve pena de Jacob. O coitado não entendeu nada e, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, já se encontrava no carro, a caminho do apartamento dela. Mas agora não era hora de pensar em Jacob. Precisava fazer Edward ir embora.

- Não sei do que está falando - falou com firmeza, cortando a conversa. - E, se não se importa, eu gostaria de ir para a cama. E você? Não deveria estar com os seus convidados?

- Meu último convidado saiu há quinze minutos. É por isso que estou aqui.

- Todos os seus convidados já se foram? Pobrezinho... - ironizou ela, lembrando-se de que, quando havia saído, Tania estava literalmente colada a ele.

- Pare com isso, Isabella. Quer abrir essa porta e conversar comigo?

- Não.

- Isabella...

- Sinto muito - ela interrompeu-o com firmeza, sabendo que ele estava perdendo a paciência. - Não costumo abrir a porta para ninguém a essa hora da noite.

- Nem para mim?

- Muito menos para você.

Pelo praguejar surdo que ouviu, ela percebeu que atingira o alvo certo.

- Eu voltarei, Isabella. E da próxima vez não pretendo ir embora sem falar com você.

Ela o ouviu tomar o elevador e em seguida foi para seu quarto. Sabia tanto quanto ele que essa última ameaça era tola, pois jamais revelaria seus segredos. Mas com relação a Tania as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis...

Conseguiu dormir muito pouco e teve um sono conturbado. Na manhã seguinte, ao levantar-se para tomar um café, foi até o espelho e viu olheiras profundas. Maldito Edward! Sua vida tinha sido tão boa nos últimos sete anos. E agora, em poucos dias, ele conseguira virar seu mundo de ponta-cabeça!

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Meia hora mais tarde, Isabella ouviu a campainha, abriu a porta e deu com Edward ali, sorrindo, arrogante e irônico.

- Eu disse que voltaria. - Ele entrou no apartamento sem ser convidado e pousou nela seu olhar cinzento, gelado.

- Agora me diga: o que Tania falou para fazê-la sair da festa?

Isabella desviou o olhar. Não conseguia encará-lo.

- Não sei por que acha que saí da festa por causa da srta. Denali.

- Simples, minha cara. Ela me disse que falou com você.

Isabella empalideceu, imaginando o que a outra teria contado. Mas logo se acalmou Tania não poria fora sua carta mais importante. Esperaria até o final do jogo.

- Está bem, sr. Cullen, eu me rendo. Ela falou comigo sim. E pediu para que eu me afastasse de vocês dois.

Tania Denali era uma mulher inteligente, más havia sido bastante tola ao superestimar sua importância ou a de qualquer mulher na vida de Edward. Para aquele homem só havia uma pessoa que merecia consideração: ele mesmo. E era loucura pensar em reconquistá-lo. Edward usava e jogava fora; não tinha o menor respeito pelos sentimentos dos outros. A época de Tania já havia passado. A de Isabella também, há muitos anos.

- Isabella, acredite, não há mais nada entre mim e Tania!

- Pois ela ainda gosta muito de você.

- Sei muito bem do que ela gosta. De mais a mais, Tania conhece os meus sentimentos.

Isabella mordia o lábio inferior de tanta tensão, pois sabia que a atriz não ia deixar aquilo barato. Certamente não iria aceitar a situação.

- Saia comigo pelo menos uma vez, Isabella... - A voz dele havia se tornado calma e persuasiva. - Prometo que vai se divertir muito.

Ele fazia de tudo para encorajá-la a tomar a decisão, mas Isabella não se deixava convencer com facilidade. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele poderia ser bastante interessante se quisesse, mas simplesmente não podia aceitar o convite. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sinto muito, sr. Cullen, mas não vai ser possível. Agora, se me dá licença, vou sair.

- Com Jacob?

- Não. Vou ver meus pais.

- Não poderia vê-los outra hora?

- Poderia sim, mas disse a eles que iria hoje e sempre cumpro as minhas promessas.

- Isabella...

- Preciso sair dentro de poucos minutos. Portanto, se não se importa... adeus.

- Eu me importo, sim! Por que você não sai comigo, hein? Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Veja o que aconteceu à srta. Denali. Acha que quero o mesmo fim?

- Nunca prometi nada a ela.

- Nunca prometeu nada a mulher alguma, não é? Para você só vale o aqui e agora.

- E o que há de errado nisso?

- Nada, para você.

- Você quer vestido branco e aliança de ouro, não é?

- Quero um homem que me ame e me respeite, só isso. E você não pode me dar nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Sei que não.

- Então, estamos conversados.

Deu-lhe as costas e foi para o quarto, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

Ocupou-se escolhendo uma roupa bonita para vestir, pois aquele encontro havia acabado com seus nervos. Como pudera amar tanto aquele homem a ponto de se entregar no primeiro encontro? E por que ainda tremia ao vê-o? Era triste constatar, mas ainda sentia a mesma emoção de sete anos atrás, uma emoção que nenhum outro homem conseguira despertar nela. Em seus vinte e seis anos de vida conhecera apenas um amor, e ele a havia tratado tão cruelmente que Isabella não desejara outro. Jamais!

Então, por que se sentia tão atraída por Edward Cullen?

Durante o tempo em que estiveram conversando, não conseguiu deixar de perceber como era bonito, como caíam bem aquela camisa clara e a calça cinza no corpo esguio... Lembrou-se da beleza daquele corpo nu e o êxtase que havia proporcionado a ela, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Um bom banho a fez sentir-se melhor. O vestido leve, com fitinhas no busto e de saia bem solta, também ajudou. Estava precisando sentir-se bonita, feminina, para incentivar sua auto-confiança.

Os cabelos limpos e dourados emolduravam o rosto perfeito, realçado apenas pelo brilho rosado dos lábios. Ninguém desconfiaria que, sob a aparência jovem e atraente, havia uma mulher torturada por sentimentos cruéis e conflitantes. Edward levantou-se quando ela entrou na sala, não contendo um ar de admiração diante de tanta beleza.

- Valeu a pena esperar. Você está linda.

- Pensei que já tivesse ido embora - disse ela com desinteresse, sentindo a autoconfiança sumir.

- Pensei em levá-la até a casa de seus pais.

O que ele queria? Acompanhá-la para verificar se ela falava a verdade? Isabella não podia permitir isso. Pegou as chaves do carro, decidida.

- Obrigada, mas não é preciso. Aliás, prefiro ir sozinha.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, para indicar que concordava com o que ela dizia.

- Então eu a acompanho até o carro. - E segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza.

- Não é necessário – retrucou Isabella, tentando livrar-se do contato.

- Ora, não seja tola. Estou saindo também.

Ah, se ela conseguisse sentir-se menos vulnerável na companhia dele! Na verdade, às vezes se achava uma criança medrosa e boba. Como agora, quando ele a guiava até o elevador.

- Está vendo? Eu não fiz - disse ele em tom de gozação quando saíram para a rua. Isabella parou, surpresa.

- Não entendi. Não fez o quê?

- Não a ataquei dentro do elevador, minha doce Isabella.

Ela empalideceu ao lembrar que, numa noite distante, quase haviam feito amor dentro de um elevador.

- Ei! - o bom humor dele deu lugar a um ar preocupado. - O que foi?

- Eu...

- Olhe aqui, Sr. Cullen! - uma voz gritou, atrás deles.

Ambos viraram-se e quando fizeram isso perceberam o clique de uma máquina fotográfica.

- Obrigado, sr. Cullen. Obrigado, srta. Swan. - O repórter sorriu com simpatia e encaminhou-se para o carro, que o esperava junto à calçada.

Isabella percebeu o que acontecera e tentou correr atrás dele.

- Ei, pare!

- Deixe pra lá - disse Edward, apertando ainda mais os braços dela.

- Mas... ele... Nós vamos sair nos jornais!

- E se você for atrás dele estará dando margem a uma fofoca maior ainda. Imagine algo assim: "A nova namorada de Edward Cullen nega romance!" É isso que quer?

Isabella afastou-se dele, zangada.

- Não há romance algum, sr. Cullen.

- Mas se você lhes disser isso, vai atiçar ainda mais a criatividade deles. O fato de estarmos saindo do apartamento só pode ser interpretado de uma forma: passei a noite aqui.

- Mas não passou! Meu Deus, que loucura!

- E acha que acreditarão nisso?

- Quem me conhece vai acreditar!

- E os que me conhecem?

- Meu Deus, como o detesto! - disse ela com veemência, as lágrimas começando a rolar. - Detesto tudo que diz respeito a você! Especialmente o que acabou de acontecer! Nunca o perdoarei por isto! Nunca!

- Isabella, se acalme...

- Não me toque! Você montou tudo isso para me comprometer, não foi? Seu... seu mau-caráter!

- Não seja ridícula! Também detesto esse tipo de publicidade.

- Mas como o, repórter iria saber que você estava no meu apartamento?

- Pode ter me seguido...

- Ou pode ter sido informado por alguém.

- Mas não por mim.

- E certamente não por mim.

- Então só uma pessoa poderia imaginar que eu viria aqui, hoje!Tania!

Isabella arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o nome da atriz. Edward tinha razão; só Tania seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Mas o que ela pretendia com isso? Ter um bom motivo para pôr a nu o passado da rival?

Nervosa, Isabella não sabia o que pensar. Então exclamou, com raiva:

- Não me importa saber quem foi! Só não quero que isso aconteça novamente! - Virou-se com determinação e dirigiu-se ao carro.

- Isabella...

Ela virou-se e olhou rapidamente para Edward, antes de entrar no carro.

- Sim?

- Tenha um bom dia.

Nem essa gentileza tirou dela a expressão de descontentamento. Aborrecida, triste, ela deu partida no veículo enquanto Edward acenava e ia embora. Perguntou-se por que aquele homem só lhe trazia dor, mágoa e não encontrou a resposta.

Dirigiu bem devagar pela rua ensolarada, dando tempo a si mesma para pensar e resolver o que fazer da vida. Lembrou-se de como Edward fora taxativo ao afirmar que não tinha nada a ver, com a presença do repórter ali; acreditava nele. O perigo, agora, eram Tania e suas ameaças. O incidente daquela manhã fora o primeiro aviso; Isabella sentia que as coisas poderiam ficar muito piores.

Maldita a hora em que havia aceitado aquele trabalho. Devia ter recusado pintar Tania Denali, mas algo mais forte a impelira a dizer sim. Ela sabia que esse algo se chamava Edward Cullen e isso a deixava furiosa. Por que não conseguia esquecê-lo?

Os pais ficaram muito contentes em vê-la, embora se mostrassem um tanto surpresos com a visita. Afinal, tinham estado juntos há poucos dias. O sr. Swan, alto e atraente nos seus cinqüenta anos, não parecia o homem de negócios bem-sucedido que era, metido num velho jeans e numa camiseta meio puída. Com seu sorriso largo, levou Isabella até o jardim e observou-a com curiosidade.

- Sua mãe está preocupada com você, minha filha.

- Engano seu. Neste exato momento ela está é preocupada com o almoço. - Deu uma piscadela marota. - Você viu? E mal falou comigo e já correu para a cozinha!

- Não mude de assunto,Isabella.

- Está bem, está bem. Então devo informar, sr. Swan de que sua esposa me disse que era o senhor quem estava preocupado. Como é que é? Vão entrar num acordo sobre a questão ou não ? O sr. Swan riu, divertido.

- Certo, você venceu. Nós dois estamos preocupados. Sua mãe me disse que você está envolvida com Edward Cullen.

Isabella recostou-se na cadeira, sentindo-se à vontade naquela casa, que fora seu lar por tantos anos.

- Tenho certeza de que mamãe não falou isso - disse tomando um gole de sherry. - Já expliquei a ela que o sr. Cullen é apenas um cliente.

- Cliente ou não, é melhor você ficar longe desse moço.

- E por quê?

- Sei que tipo de homem ele é. Sempre deseja o que não pode ter, seja no amor ou nos negócios.

- Não sabia que você o conhecia, papai.

- E não o conheço, pelo menos pessoalmente. Ele tentou comprar a minha empresa há alguns anos e estava disposto a pagar qualquer quantia.

Isabella mal disfarçou a surpresa.

- O quê?! Eu não sabia disso!

- Ê que não gosto de aborrecer você e sua mãe com questões de negócios. Mas, voltando ao Sr. Cullen, estou ciente da vida que esse homem tem levado nos últimos anos. E sei que você seria um grande desafio para ele.

- Pois não estou nem um pouco interessada.

A expressão do sr. Swan tornou-se séria.

- Eu também não estava interessado em vender a empresa, querida, mas ele quase conseguiu me convencer. Não quero me intrometer em sua vida, Bella. Só não quero vê-la sofrer novamente.

- Sei disso. E posso assegurar que não vou sofrer.

Fácil dizer isso. Difícil era cumprir. Isabella lembrou-se da atração que sentira naquela manhã, algo forte e primitivo que quase a jogara nos braços de Edward, e percebeu que corria um sério risco. Seu pai tinha razão; o homem era perigoso e, se ela não se cuidasse, acabaria cedendo aos impulsos do corpo, primeiro passo para dar-lhe também o coração.

O dia passou depressa. Isabella relaxou na companhia dos pais esqueceu um pouco os problemas e, quando voltou ao apartamento sentia-se mais leve, feliz. Mas isso não durou muito. Bastou estacionar em frente ao prédio para dar com Edward Cullen.

Ele se aproximou sorrindo, as mãos levantadas num gesto de quem pede trégua.

- Desculpe, Isabella. Sei que você não queria me ver de novo. Mas acontece que fui atrás do repórter e achei que você gostaria de saber o que conversei com ele.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a notícia. Afinal, não fora ele quem dissera que seria pior tentar procurar o rapaz e esclarecer tudo?

Confusa, ela murmurou:

- É melhor subirmos.

- Não se preocupe, não há nenhum repórter escondido por aqui. Ninguém vai nos ver.

- Mesmo assim. Acho melhor conversarmos lá em cima.

Entraram e tomaram o elevador. Isabella mantinha a cabeça baixa, na tentativa de esconder o brilho de desejo que iluminava seus olhos. Queria Edward e era impossível negar isso. Queria sentir os braços dele em volta do corpo, os beijos, a carne quente pulsando de desejo. Queria isso tanto que era quase impossível controlar-se.

Ela o fez entrar no apartamento e, num esforço supremo, manteve-se a voz firme ao perguntar:

- O que disse ao repórter?

Edward se esparramou numa das poltronas, muito à vontade.

- Ele já havia vendido a história e a foto, quando o encontrei.

- Tem alguma idéia do que vai ser publicado?

- As besteiras de sempre, imagino.

- Obrigada pela gentileza de me avisar.

- Olhe, eu sinto muito. Ele endireitou-se na cadeira. - Até me ofereci para comprara matéria, mas o jornal nem quis saber de conversa. Disseram que não ia perder o furo.

- Que jornal?

- O mais sensacionalista da cidade...- Notou o ar preocupado de Isabella e revelou, com cuidado- Eles vão publicar a matéria amanhã. Sinto, mas não pude fazer nada.

- De qualquer maneira, obrigada por tentar.

- Não me agradeça. Na verdade, acho que só fiz as coisas piorarem.- Sorriu e olhou-a, com ar amigável.- Agora, será que dava para você me arrumar um sanduíche? Não tive tempo de almoçar, correndo atrás do repórter.

O primeiro impulso de Isabella foi dizer não e mandá-lo embora. Mas depois mudou de idéia.

Afinal, Edward havia andado a manhã toda pela cidade atrás do repórter, tentando evitar que a matéria fosse publicada, e um sanduíche não era um preço tão alto a pagar por aquilo.

- Está bem. Vou pegar algo para você.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, mas antes virou-se para olhá-lo e observou que estava ocupado com o jornal.

Ele parecia tão à vontade, tão em casa, que Isabella quase se arrependeu por ter concordado em preparar-lhe um simples sanduíche.

No final, dividiu com ele a salada de frango que guardara para o jantar. Sentia-se irritada por sentar-se com aquele homem à mesa, pois isso dava um toque íntimo a uma relação que Isabella preferia ver encerrada. Se quisesse mesmo se vingar, ela teria que manter vivas as lembranças cruéis que ele havia deixado.

Do contrário... Bem, do contrário aquele desejo insano a dominaria por completo e a atiraria nos braços dele.

- Ei, que tal um café? - ele pediu, sorridente. - Você é uma mulher talentosa, Isabella Swan.

- A srta. Denali não cozinha?

- Nunca perguntei. Mas minha ex-mulher não abria nem uma lata de conservas.

Era a primeira vez em que ela o ouvia falar de Beverly, a ex-esposa, desde a noite em que se haviam encontrado, há sete anos. Naquela ocasião ele mencionara o fracasso de seu casamento de modo amargo. Agora, no entanto, falava nisso com a maior naturalidade. Parecia ter vencido a frustração.

Isabella o olhou de soslaio. Ele se mostrava tão descontraído ... quase feliz. Sorriu e arriscou perguntar:

- Sabe cozinhar, sr. Cullen?

Ele pareceu escandalizado com a pergunta.

- Sou grego, lembra-se? Mamãe quis que todos seus filhos cozinhassem. E nada de latas!

- E quantos filhos ela teve que ensinar?

- Seis. - Riu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. - Cinco mulheres e um homem.

- O que significa que você foi muito mimado, certo?

- Mimado, eu? Pois antes tivesse sido! - Ele não se zangou com a observação. Ao contrário, deu uma boa gargalhada. - Minha mãe nunca foi de mimar os filhos. Todos tinham suas tarefas. E ai de quem não as cumprisse! Mas... e você, Isabella? Como foi a sua infância? Feliz?

O tom de voz era quente, perigosamente íntimo. E a conversa, pessoal demais.

Isabella percebeu que já estava sucumbindo ao charme dele e, na defesa, respondeu, com uma única frase seca:

- Sou filha única. Não sei o que é ter uma família grande.

- Que pena. Você iria adorar.

- Não se sente falta do que não se tem. -O tom ainda era seco. Ela não queria prolongar aquela conversa, mas não resistiu e acabou perguntando: - Você...tem filhos?

- Não. Mas tenho um monte de sobrinhas e sobrinhos, de todas as idades. E isso de certa forma me compensa.

- Imagino que sim. Mas não é a mesma coisa que ter o próprio filho, não?

- Acho que eu não seria um bom pai.

A expressão dele tornou-se tão triste que Isabella teve vontade de abraçá-lo, consolá-lo, acariciá-lo. Assustada com os próprios sentimentos, ela tratou de mudar de assunto:

- Quer mais café?

- Quero sim, obrigado.

Ela saiu da sala, mas não conseguiu livrar-se da imagem de Edward, da sua expressão de desconsolo quando havia falado sobre filhos... Era como se ele tivesse segredos que não queria revelar, dores sobre as quais não desejava falar. Fosse como fosse, ali havia um mistério, um sofrimento solitário, uma mágoa oculta. Edward estava em pé junto à janela quando Isabella voltou. Ela entrou na sala sem ser notada e o observou passar a mão na nuca, num gesto de preocupação.

- Seu café - disse, determinada a não ter compaixão por um homem que nunca sentira isso por alguém, que só vivia para si e não se preocupava com os outros. - E depois acho que você terá que ir embora. Pretendo trabalhar hoje à noite...

- Está bem, Isabella. Não quero abusar da sua hospitalidade.

Isabella teve vontade de dizer que ele já havia feito isso, no momento em que pusera os pés lá, mas calou-se. Afinal, ela o havia convidado a entrar e portanto também tinha sua parcela de culpa.

- Talvez, depois que você tomar seu café... Não quero ser rude, mas...

- Vai ter que me pedir para sair, certo ? - Ele sorriu, sem graça, pegando o café e tomando-o rapidamente.

- Obrigado pelo jantar. Eu adorei.

Ela não podia dizer o mesmo. Era inegável que a companhia dele lhe fazia bem, mas não podia admitir isso nem para si mesma. Na verdade, esse era um motivo mais que suficiente para mantê-lo bem longe.

- Você me acompanha até a porta?

- Claro.

Isabella caminhou até a saída e ia pôr a mão na maçaneta quando se viu agarrada e beijada com violência e paixão. Correspondeu na hora, quase sem perceber, envolta numa aura mágica e doce. Ninguém tocava seus lábios como Edward. Nenhum corpo era como o dele, quente, gostoso... Um verdadeiro porto seguro.

Minutos depois ele se afastou, e não havia nenhum lampejo de triunfo em seus olhos. Havia, isso sim, um brilho terno e apaixonado.

- Não trabalhe muito... - disse ele, tocando o rosto dela com carinho.

- Trabalhar? Ah... sim, claro. - Ela compreendeu que não conseguiria trabalhar aquela noite. - Quero dizer... não. Isto é...

Edward sorriu da confusão dela.

- Venho vê-la amanhã.

- Não!

- Sim.

- Eu trabalho durante o dia, sr. Cullen.

- Eu também. - Sorriu quando ela arregalou os olhos. - Decidi ouvir o seu conselho.

- Meu conselho?! - repetiu ela, espantada, pois não se lembrava de ter dado qualquer conselho àquele homem.

- Há uma semana você disse que eu era um homem entediado, lembra? Pois resolvi deixar de ser.

Isabella não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Então o arrogante, o autoritário Edward Cullen não só respeitava o que ela dizia como também a acatava!

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Simples: a partir de amanhã vou tomar as rédeas do poder que abandonei há alguns anos.

- Tenho certeza de que o mundo dos negócios já começa a tremer - ela comentou secamente, lembrando-se do que lhe dissera o pai sobre a conduta profissional de Edward.

Ele sorriu.

- Ainda não, ainda não. Mas tremerá!

Isabella acreditava nisso. Edward era um homem teimoso, persistente, determinado. É, segundo ele mesmo, sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Essa decisão já vem de algum tempo. Ser rico e não fazer nada a não ser gastar rios de dinheiro não é exatamente excitante. E o fato de você não gostar do meu estilo de vida contribuiu para essa minha decisão. Seu desprezo por mim é tão evidente que pretendo limpar a minha imagem.

- Para mim isso não fará diferença alguma, sr. Cullen.

- Talvez não. Mas o fato de ter um objetivo na vida faz muita diferença para mim. Anime-se, Isabella! - disse, rindo da expressão intrigada dela. - Você me fez um favor, me abriu os olhos. E isso não tem preço.

Pela primeira vez ela percebeu como Edward estava diferente. Aquele amargor, o desprezo cínico pelas pessoas que ela conhecera no passado não existiam mais. Haviam sido substituídos por um ar mais leve, menos arrogante, que o fazia brincar e contar piadas. E ela não se sentiu muito segura sobre se pretendia mesmo conhecer melhor o novo Edward. Afinal, como poderia odiá-lo se ele não era mais o homem frio que a humilhara há sete anos?

- Por que você abandonou os negócios? Agora parece muito ansioso para voltar, não?

- Eu tive as minhas razões. Mas agora vejo como foram pouco importantes. Bem, mas isso tudo já passou. Falemos do presente, está bem? Ouça, não sei a que horas poderei vir, amanhã.

- Eu prefiro que você não venha.

- Eu sei. Mas hoje não foi tão ruim, foi?

Ele estava com a razão. A noite tinha sido até agradável. E era desse tipo de coisa que Isabella tinha medo.

- Se você não sair comigo, eu ficarei em casa com você. Amanhã trago a comida e o vinho.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe. Será como hoje; apenas uma refeição e uma boa conversa. Até amanhã. - E saiu.

Isabella não sabia o que fazer. Queria odiá-lo mas não consegui, queria dizer não mas faltavam-lhe coragem e firmeza.

Parecia não ter mais força de vontade, sentia-se arrastada ao sabor de uma correnteza perigosa e mortal.

Aquele homem podia destruir sua vida. E ela, em vez de fugir, simplesmente caminhava para a beira do abismo. A reportagem publicada no jornal, na manhã seguinte, fez Isabella desejar com todas as forças que Edward não aparecesse.

Pela foto, tinha-se a impressão de que estavam abraçados, ela com o rosto enterrado no peito musculoso. Pareciam amantes! A matéria que acompanhava a foto era ainda mais maldosa, pois insinuava que eles haviam passado a noite juntos. E, como Edward havia previsto, sua tentativa de impedir a publicação da matéria havia feito aumentar as especulações em torno do relacionamento dos dois.

Era disso que Tania Denali precisava para revelar seu segredo. E Isabella sentia que ela o faria dentro de muito pouco tempo...

**OoOoO**

O que acharam do capitulo? O final foi bem tenso né.

No proximo capitulo vocês iram saber sobre o bebe da Bella. E vai ter lemons!

REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Isabella nunca tivera um dia tão agitado em toda sua vida. Atendeu os vários repórteres que a procuraram e concedeu entrevistas, negando que tivesse um romance com Edward. Também tranqüilizou os amigos que telefonavam, preocupados, e levou um certo tempo para convencer o pai de que tudo não passara de um boato sensacionalista. Mas o que mais a deixou apreensiva foi o fato de não ter conseguido falar com Tania Denali.

Ligou várias vezes para o teatro, outras tantas para a casa dela e a resposta era sempre a mesma: "A srta. Denali não está". Deixou recado em diversos lugares, mas não recebeu qualquer resposta.

Edward chegou às sete em ponto, carregado de pacotes. Ao vê-la tão abatida, colocou tudo na cozinha e tratou de ir animá-la.

- Vamos, mocinha, não fique assim. Logo todo mundo esquece isso.

Isabella pousou nele um olhar sombrio e desanimado. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos do velho jeans e do camisão que usara o dia inteiro e suspirou, resignada.

- Fazer o que, não é?

- Você teve um dia péssimo. Venha, sente-se um pouco e relaxe. - Acomodou-a numa das poltronas. - A imprensa a procurou?

- Sim, andaram atrás de você também?

- Andaram, mas não conseguiram me encontrar. Estou acostumado com essas coisas e sei como escapar, quando quero.

Isabella olhou para as próprias mãos. Não estavam sujas de tinta, como de costume. Afinal, ela não conseguira trabalhar em momento algum.

Depois encarou Edward e perguntou:

- Você leu o artigo?

- Sim, li. Foi pior do que eu imaginava.

- É, foi terrível.

- Isabella... eu vi Tania.

Ela entrou em pânico e engoliu em seco. Será que a atriz revelara seu segredo? Fitou-o receosa, e, ao perceber que só havia raiva nos olhos dele, compreendeu que Tania ainda não tinha contado nada.

- Tentei conversar com ela por telefone. Mas Tania se recusou a falar comigo.

- Fique longe dela, essa mulher não presta.

- O que foi que ela lhe disse?

- Que fez tudo isso de propósito. Que procurou aquele repórter e lhe contou um monte de mentiras. Em resumo, preparou a armadilha e nós caímos direitinho.

- Deus do céu! Mas que jogo sujo!

- Fique sossegada. Ela não fará mais isso. Senão... sai da peça.

- Você a ameaçou?

- Digamos que eu a tenha alertado.

Alertar, ameaçar... Era tudo a mesma coisa, em se tratando de Edward Cullen. E Tania não devia ter gostado nem um pouco do sermão. Isabella sentiu-se mal só em pensar no que a atriz poderia fazer contra ela e teve vontade de sumir até que tudo acabasse. Mas Edward tinha outros planos.

- Vou preparar o jantar enquanto você toma um pouco de vinho, certo?

- Ouça eu...

- Esqueça Tania, Isabella. Ela já descarregou seu veneno em mim e não há mais nada que possa fazer.

Engano dele; a atriz poderia fazer muito mais!

Preocupada, Isabella começou a tomar o vinho que Edward havia trazido enquanto ouvia os movimentos dele na cozinha preparando a refeição. Quando a comida começou a cheirar, ela descobriu que estava morta de fome, pois não comera nada o dia inteiro.

Edward fizera uma sopa cremosa como entrada, acompanhada de pão francês, em seguida trouxe uma carne deliciosa, assegurando que a receita era secreta e pertencia a mãe dele.

- Mamãe só deu essa receita às pessoas de quem realmente gostava. e sinto que gostaria de você.

Isabella corou. Aquilo estava indo longe demais! No entanto era melhor que a conversa fosse leve, descontraída. ajudaria a acabar com a tensão daquele maldito dia. Além disso, ela já se sentia melhor depois de comer os quitutes de Edward, embora ainda estivesse pálida.

- Sabe, Isabella, meus pais morreram há vários anos - disse ele - Mas essa é uma longa história. que tal irmos tomar café na sala e conversar lá? A menos que você queira mais comida claro.

- Não obrigado. Estou mais que satisfeita - e seguiu-o até a sala, tomando o café forte que ele fizera - Você era muito ligado a seus pais?

- Bastante.

- Suponho que esperavam muito de você. Afinal, é o único homem da família.

Edward pareceu não ter gostado da observação, sua expressão ficou carregada e os olhos perderam o brilho. Isabella quase se arrependeu do que dissera. Um confronto com aquele homem era o que menos desejava no momento.

Tentou corrigir-se:

- Eu... bem, eu quis dizer que a sua carreira como chefe do império dos Cullen deve ter sido decidida assim que você nasceu, não?

- Acertou. Mas nunca me ressenti disso.

- Poucos se ressentiriam.

Ele sorriu.

- Gostei de entrar lá hoje, e especialmente de ver as caras dos diretores quando perceberam que eu não estava passando apenas para uma visita rápida. - Ele não cabia em si de contentamento - Todos pareciam ter um ar de culpa, sabe?

- Vai ver, têm mesmo. Talvez estejam provocando desfalques a muitos anos.

- Isabella!Que maldade! Posso não ir ao escritório todos os dias, mas asseguro que sei o que se passa na minha empresa.

Ela sabia disso. Como sabia também que a imagem de playboy era falsa e que o único crime de Edward Cullen era tratar a vida como uma grande festa.

- De que tipo de música você gosta? - perguntou ele, atravessando a sala e indo até a coleção de discos dela - Mas olhem só para isso! Tem de tudo, de Brahms a Duran Duran - Escolheu um - Vamos por esse aqui.

Isabella logo reconheceu a capa do LP. Pertencia a uma coleção de canções de amor.

De novo a situação ficava perigosa, era preciso agir, e depressa.

- Gostei de tê-lo aqui hoje sr. Cullen, mas está ficando tarde e...

- O quê? Tarde? Mas são apenas dez horas! - disse ele, colocando o disco no conjunto estéreo. - È cedo e você sabe disso. - Voltou e sentou-se ao lado dela, no sofá.

Isabella logo percebeu de que forma aquela noite acabaria. O irresistível charme de Edward, que já tomava conta dela, a levaria sem dúvida nenhuma à cama. Com ele, naturalmente.

- Acho melhor você ir...

- E se eu não quiser? - Dedos longos começaram a acariciar-lhe a nuca.

- Bem, a casa é minha. Eu decido as coisas por aqui.

- Está com medo?

- Claro que não!

- Mentirosa. Ouça, Isabella, não vou feri-la. Não se preocupe.

Ela quase não conseguiu suportar a ironia daquela afirmação. Há sete anos ele a ferira, e muito. Transformara-a numa mulher amarga, que não havia tido direito a um só dia de felicidade.

- Eu, preocupada? Você é que devia se cuidar. Já esqueceu que o jornal publicou que sou uma pessoa fria e sem coração?

- O homem que disse isso sobre você... foi seu namorado?

- Não exatamente. Saímos algumas vezes, só isso.

- Ele... ele foi seu amante?

- A resposta não é óbvia?

- Ele parecia muito ressentido por ter sido abandonado por você.

- Eu não o abandonei. A relação se desgastou e a única coisa que tínhamos a fazer era seguir nossos caminhos.

- Você já teve amantes?

- Ora, claro que sim! Nesse nosso tempo não há lugar para compromissos sérios, não é mesmo? E eu não quis ficar fora de moda.

- Então por que você não me quer?

- Já conversamos sobre isso, sr. Cullen. E a minha resposta continua sendo não, apesar dos seus esforços em melhorar a sua imagem.

- Tenho que admitir que retomei o controle dos negócios para impressioná-la, mas agora percebo como isso faz bem também a mim.

- Ótimo. Espero que tenha êxito.

Ela começou a perceber que o vinho e a música doce subiam à cabeça e despertavam-lhe sensações loucas, primitivas.

Sua recusa em ter um caso com ele agora parecia sem sentido e sem propósito.

- Edward, acho que você devia... - parou de falar e fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração quente dele no rosto, o calor do corpo ardente na pele. -Por favor... assim não... vá embora. - Tentou empurrá-lo quando os lábios famintos tocaram-lhe o pescoço. - Por favor, isso não... -gemeu, com um desejo tomando conta de seu ser. - Oh, Edward!

E entregou-se a ele como alguém que voltasse a casa após uma longa ausência. Ele a beijou com tanta delicadeza que Isabella sentiu um calor percorrer todo o seu corpo, transformando-o em fogo. Correspondeu com a força da paixão que a dominava e Edward, percebendo o sinal verde, avançou. O beijo se tornou selvagem e as mãos experientes pousaram nos seios, acariciando o bico duro de desejo.

- Há quanto tempo, Isabella? Há quanto tempo você não se entrega a um homem?

- Tempo demais!

Ela tremeu quando ele ergueu o camisão, revelando seus seios nus, e tomou um por um na boca, beijando-os com a língua úmida e mordendo-os levemente.

Isabella já não tinha controle nenhum sobre as suas reações. Apenas se grudava aos ombros dele, gemia, contorcia-se e buscava posições que lhe dessem maior prazer.

Não tentou impedir Edward quando ele abriu o zíper do jeans e, puxando a calcinha, buscou com os dedos os lugares mais secretos, mais íntimos, iniciando uma viagem que só terminou quando Isabella, agarrando-se a ele, gritou de prazer.

Ele abraçou-a com força e a fez descansar. Isabella enterrou o rosto no peito largo, para esconder a vergonha que sentia.

- Desculpe, me desculpe, por favor.

- Foi lindo, Isabella. - A voz soava rouca e seus braços a apertavam como se ele tivesse medo de perdê-la. - Tudo que dá prazer é lindo.

- Não, foi egoísta. Foi...

- Maravilhoso - ele concluiu. - Nenhuma paixão entre duas pessoas pode ser chamada de egoísta.

- Mas você não gozou! Só eu!

- Desta vez. - Os olhos cinzentos cintilavam de ternura. - Desta vez foi só para você. Mas, na próxima...

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, escapando dos braços dele.

- Não vai haver próxima vez...

- Isabella...

- Não, por favor. - Evitou o abraço dele e levantou-se bruscamente. - Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu - ele murmurou suavemente, olhando-a com carinho. - E eu nunca vou esquecer isso.

Era a última coisa que ele deveria ter dito naquele momento. O passado voltou a perturbá-la com toda sua dor e Isabella, pensando em como fora usada, encheu-se de indignação.

- Quero que vá embora, sr. Cullen.

- Isabella, por favor!

- Por favor digo eu! Vá.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo e levantou-se lentamente, os olhos ainda traindo o estado de excitação em que se encontrava.

- Não me odeie pelo que acabei de fazer, Isabella.

- Odiar você? Fui eu que perdi o controle!

- Mas não fez isso sozinha. Eu quis dar esse prazer a você.

Sim, tinham sido as carícias de Edward que a haviam levado àquele abandono selvagem, mas aquilo apenas a fez sentir-se pior. O que dizer do ódio que nutria por ele há tanto tempo? Como podia odiar um homem e sentir tanto prazer com ele?

Não conseguia perdoar a si mesma pelo que tinha feito, pelo êxtase a que havia sido levada.

- Durma bem, Isabella. Até amanhã.

Até amanhã... Pois sim! Mas não havia sentido em dizer não, porque Edward Cullen era senhor absoluto de si mesmo e faria exatamente o que queria. Isabella viu-o aproximar-se, encostar os lábios em sua testa e depois ouviu a porta do apartamento sendo fechada devagarinho.

Os soluços tomaram conta dela e a fizeram atirar-se no sofá, onde chorou até não ter mais lágrimas. Havia jurado que jamais faria amor com Edward e quebrara a promessa. Odiava a si mesma tanto quanto odiava a ele.

O som do telefone a acordou, na manhã seguinte. Ela, ainda sonolenta, pulou da cama para atender. Era o pai, que falava algo meio sem sentido do outro lado da linha:

- Fale mais devagar e com calma - ela pediu. - Não estou entendendo nada.

Por um segundo houve um silêncio pesado, e depois o homem continuou:

- Já leu algum jornal hoje, querida!

- Não. Acabei de acordar.

- Oh, meu Deus! Filhinha, estou indo para aí.

- Agora?

- Neste momento!

A preocupação fez com que Isabella acordasse, de uma vez.

- Papai, o que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Estarei aí o mais depressa possível - disse ele, desligando.

Isabella intuiu que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. O que teriam publicado os jornais para que seu pai ficasse tão perturbado?

Será que ainda havia algum repórter à espreita? Será que haviam visto Edward sair, na noite anterior?

Ela já tinha tomado banho e se trocado quando o pai chegou, quinze minutos mais tarde. Ficou chocada com o aspecto aba-tido dele.

- Papai, o que houve?

- Sente-se, Bella - pediu, indo até o barzinho e enchendo um copo de uísque.

Isabella sentou-se e arregalou os olhos, quando o viu voltar do bar.

- Não é muito cedo para beber, papai?

- Não é para mim. - Entregou o copo a ela. - É para você.

- Para mim?

- Sim, querida. Você vai precisar disso.

- É tão ruim assim? - perguntou ela, segurando o copo com mãos trêmulas.

- Beba o uísque, Bella. Depois conversaremos.

Ela tomou alguns goles, sentindo que o calor da bebida a aquecia e a fazia relaxar..

- Tudo bem, papai. Estou pronta para ouvir.

- Eu não queria contar, Bella, mas alguém teria que lhe dar a notícia.

- Aconteceu algo com... com mamãe?

- Ela está muito bem, não se preocupe. - Tirou um jornal do bolso do paletó. - Olhe isto, querida. E... e lembre-se de que sua mãe e eu estamos do seu lado. Sempre estaremos.

Essas palavras serviram apenas para aumentar o nervosismo dela. E, quando abriu o jornal, Isabella percebeu a razão da preocupação do pai.

A manchete dizia: "Há um bebê na vida da nova namorada de Edward Cullen".

Isabella sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto e a respiração faltar, à medida que percorria com os olhos a matéria. O artigo falava que uma "fonte confiável", havia informado sobre um filho que ela tivera há alguns anos e comentava que o pai do bebê era alguém sobre quem Isabella não gostava de falar.

Também se especulava sobre o que Edward Cullen diria sobre essa criança. Isabella não precisou pensar muito para compreender quem havia dado a informação ao jornal: Tania Denali, Ela finalmente trouxera a público um segredo há tantos anos guardado. Só não sabia que o pai do bebê era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Edward Cullen!

- Sinto muito, Bella. Não tenho a menor idéia de como esse lixo de jornal conseguiu essa informação.

Isabella ainda estava chocada demais para falar; Sabia que Tania tinha sangue-frio, mas aquilo era demais. A atriz havia achado o desenho de seu filho quando mexera na caixinha de jóias, tirara suas conclusões sobre o caso e contara tudo aos Jornais.

- Quem teria feito isso? - o sr. Swan perguntou. - E por que?

- Isso não importa agora, papai. Já está feito. Você se incomodaria em me deixar só? Preciso ficar sozinha, pensar.

- Claro, querida. - E a abraçou com ternura. - Sabe, eu tenho que admitir uma coisa: temia que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

- E por quê?

- Um homem como Cullen, conhecido como é, fatalmente a prejudicaria, faria você descer junto com ele.

- Não foi culpa de Edward, papai.

- Então, está mesmo envolvida com ele?

As recordações da noite anterior voltaram, mas Isabella lutou para tirá-las do pensamento.

- Ele é apenas um conhecido.

- Bella, você não precisa mentir para mim. Nunca critiquei coisa alguma que tenha feito no passado e não vou criticá-la agora.

- Mas eu não estou envolvida com ele.

- Viu a foto que ilustrava a matéria?

- Não...

Ele apanhou o jornal e o entregou a ela. Isabella deu um suspiro ao ver uma foto de Edward abrindo a porta do carro, em frente ao prédio. Os cabelos dele estavam em desalinho e o rosto mostrava um ar apaixonado.

- Você está envolvida com ele sim, Bella - afirmou o sr. Swan.- E as fofocas vão aumentar, você sabe.

- Aumentar? Não sei, como! Já não chegaram ao auge?

- Não. Agora vão especular sobre o pai da criança, devastar o seu passado e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu de fato.

- Não vão conseguir nada. Nem mesmo o pai da criança sabe sobre ela.

- O que acha que Cullen dirá sobre isso tudo?

- Sobre o quê?

- O fato de você ter sido mãe solteira. Ouvi dizer que os gregos são um pouco conservadores a esse respeito.

- Não só os gregos.- Ela mordeu os lábios.- Todos os homens pensam que uma mãe solteira é uma conquista fácil. Duvido que a reação de Edward seja diferente da dos outros homens.

- Vocês são amantes, não são?

A lembrança da noite anterior passou outra vez pela mente de Isabella e depois sumiu. A noite anterior, como a de sete anos atrás, não havia feito os dois tornarem-se amantes.

- Não, papai, não somos amantes.

O pai relaxou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Então, querida, a menos que esteja apaixonada, se afaste dele.

- Vou pensar nisso, papai. - Ela ainda estava muito tonta para raciocinar direito, para assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Vou pensar mesmo nisso, prometo.

- Muito bem, querida. Só estou preocupado com você, sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. E agradeço por você ter vindo.

Ele a abraçou e assim, abraçados, pai e filha caminharam até a porta.

- Cuide-se, Bella. - O sr. Swan a beijou com carinho. - E não deixe que ninguém machuque você.

- Não deixarei.

Ela sorriu e acenou, mas o sorriso desapareceu tão logo fechou a porta. Sete anos, sete longos anos, e ninguém havia sabido da criança. Isabella tentara esquecer; aquela noite fatídica, mas o destino decretara que ela teria uma lembrança eterna daquele encontro.

Quando descobriu que estava esperando um filho, seus sentimentos foram bastante contraditórios. Maravilhava-se com a vida que sentia crescer dentro de si e odiava o homem que havia engravidado. Odiou Edward naquela época mais do que nunca, e sentia-se eternamente grata aos pais pelo amor e pelo apoio que lhe deram quando decidiu ter o bebê, mesmo recusando-se a revelar a identidade do pai. Afinal, tinha raiva de Edward e não queria saber dele. Cuidaria sozinha da criança, não a deixaria ser influenciada pelo cinismo e pela crueldade de Edward Cullen.

Isabella pensava nisso quando a campainha soou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Se fosse a imprensa, atrás de mais detalhes, ela não falaria nada. Se fosse Edward, querendo saber da verdade, não abriria a boca. Mas não era nem um, nem outro.

Isabella abriu a porta e encontrou Tania Denali parada na soleira, as sobrancelhas arqueadas numa expressão de mofa.

- Tenho umas horas livres esta manhã. - Passou por Isabella, envolvida numa nuvem de perfume francês, e parou, com um ar de triunfo, no meio da sala. - Pensei em posar hoje.

Isabella ficou chocada com a insolência da outra. Só o fato de vê-la já lhe dava náuseas.

- Não vou trabalhar hoje.

- Não?

- Não.

- Que pena.

Seu olhar maldoso dirigiu-se para o jornal amassado, que ainda estava na cadeira. Ela o apanhou e encarou Isabella com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Vejam só quem está aqui, na foto! O nosso Edward!

- Sim, é ele. E daí?

Tania jogou o jornal no chão, com raiva.

- Agora tenho certeza de que vocês dois são amantes.

- É mesmo? Só porque a foto mostra Edward saindo daqui do prédio?

- Não é por isso. É pela expressão dele, que me mostra quando Edward fez amor com alguém.

- E quanto a você? Deu a história para os jornais só porque pensou que dormimos juntos?

- Sei que dormiram.

- E o que achou que conseguiria, fazendo isso comigo?

- Se não posso ter Edward, você também não o terá.

Isabella olhou-a, com pena.

- Não acha que isso é muito infantil?

- Não me importo que seja, desde que funcione.

- Não percebe que não o terá de volta dessa maneira? Ele vai saber, aliás cedo ou mais tarde, que você estava por trás disso.

- Há dias eu quero que isso aconteça! Tania não podia conter seu sentimento de vingança. - Já era tempo de alguém mostrar a ele que não pode controlar a vida das pessoas!

- Mas você precisava me envolver?

- Por que não? Suportei ser traída por ele por mais de um ano. Se você não tivesse aparecido, Edward teria casado comigo.

- E por que se casaria com ele, se não gosta da maneira como é tratada?

- Ora, deixe de bancar a inocente! Se eu fosse a sra. Cullen, nunca mais teria que trabalhar. Não que eu não goste de representar, mas não quero fazer isso o resto da vida. Edward não se casará comigo, mas pelo menos terei a satisfação de saber que você nunca o terá!

- Se você tivesse me perguntado, eu diria que não estou interessada em me tornar a sra. Cullen.

- Eu precisava ter certeza de que ele não estava interessado em casar com você. Agora tenho. E sabe por quê? Porque uma coisa que nunca entrou nos planos de Edward foi ser pai. Ele não gosta dessa coisa de vida familiar. E ser pai do filho de outra pessoa é algo que ele jamais fará.

Isabella, muito pálida, desejava poder dizer àquela mulher quem era o pai de seu filho. Mas a satisfação que teria em revelar aquilo teria um preço muito alto. Alto demais.

- É espantoso como você conseguiu esconder a criança por tanto tempo! - Tania continuou. - O que é, por falar nisso? Um menino ou uma menina?

- Uma menina.

- É bonitinha, não? Até eu, que não gosto de bebês, achei. - Fez uma careta. - Quantos anos tem agora?

- Sete.

- E onde ela está? Num internato ou coisa parecida?

- Não é de sua conta.

- Sabe, se eu chegasse a ter filhos, e Deus me livre deles, mandaria todos para um internato. Como você deve ter feito. Foi uma boa idéia, sabe? Assim a criança não atrapalha e, como está longe ninguém fica sabendo da existência dela.

- Nunca tive vergonha de minha filha, srta. Denali.

- Ah! não? E por que vem escondendo a existência dela ha sete anos?

- Não escondi nada.

- Não fique tão deprimida, Isabella eu faria a mesma coisa, se fosse você. Especialmente se estivesse tentando fisgar alguém como Edward. Bem, mas agora você o perdeu. Espero que tenha mais sorte da próxima vez. E, se você não está querendo trabalhar, acho melhor eu ir embora. Adeus.

Isabella a observou partir e imaginou o que Tania sentiria se soubesse que o bebê não chegara a crescer e se tornar uma linda menina. Que, em vez de viver num internato, ela estava debaixo da terra, com uma fria lápida a cobrir-lhe o caixãozinho.

A filha de Isabella morrera dez dias depois de nascer. Prematura, pesava apenas um quilo e meio, e era tão pequenina que caberia na palma da mão. Durante dez dias Isabella pôde vê-la através do vidro da encubadora, até a noite em que a acordaram para avisar que o bebê não havia conseguido sobreviver.

Desesperada, Isabella passou a culpar Edward pela morte da filha. Era como se ela não quisesse viver por ter sido concebida de uma forma, tão cruel e ... pelo preço de duzentas libras!

**OoOoO**

O que acharam do capitulo? Finalmente foi revelado sobre o bebe da Bella.

Me desculpem a demora pra postar, eu ando enrolada com umas coisas do Senai. E dona Acdy-chan, eu não sou cruel ta, só não vou ficar brava com você pq gostei da sua foto u.u

REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Quando Edward apareceu, no final da tarde, Isabella já estava refeita das surpresas do dia. Depois da humilhação da presença de Tania, ela sentia-se mais forte e confiante para lidar com qualquer pessoa que quisesse especular sobre seu passado.

Esperava que Edward fosse fazer isso de maneira agressiva, exigindo explicações, mas ele tinha um ar abatido tão diferente daquela arrogância dominadora que lhe era característica, que ela até se espantou.

- Posso lhe servir um drinque?

- Já bebi - retrucou ele e começou a andar pela sala com as mãos nos bolsos e um ar sombrio. - Precisava beber.

- Quer sentar?

- Prefiro ficar em pé - respondeu ,Edward, parando bruscamente no meio da sala. -É verdade, Isabella? Você tem um filho? Ela enfrentou aquele olhar com coragem.

- Não. Não tenho.

- Graças a Deus!

- Não tenho mais.

- O que você disse? - Ele respirava com dificuldade e logo percebeu o que ela queria dizer.

- Tive uma criança, uma menina, que morreu há alguns anos - explicou, com uma naturalidade que normalmente não sentia quando falava da filha.

- Meu Deus! Por que não me contou?

- Esse não é tipo de coisa que se conte assim, quando mal se conhece a pessoa.

- Dane-se! Você poderia...

- Poderia o quê? - Encarou-o com olhos frios e desafiadores. - Não é da sua conta o que acontece em minha vida, agora ou no passado.

- Dane-se!

- Palavrões não vão mudar nada, sr. Cullen.

- Tem alguma idéia do que senti quando li a notícia naquele jornal nojento?

- Sei exatamente a sensação que se tem ao ler uma coisa dessas.

Ele entendeu como estava sendo cruel, injusto e egoísta.

- Desculpe-me, Isabella. Não sei o que estou dizendo. Foi um choque tão grande... Seria para qualquer um, entenda.

- Eu sei. Durante o dia todo houve pessoas que ligaram, apareceram, e estavam tão chocadas quanto você.

- Você era casada com o pai da criança?

- Não.

- Você o amava?

- Naquela época sim.

- Então por que... não se casaram?

- Ele não me amava. Fui apenas mais um corpo a esquentar sua cama.

- Que mau-caráter!

- Você acha, é?

Isabella olhou-o com tristeza. Será que Edward diria a mesma coisa se soubesse que o mau-caráter era ele?

- Isabella... Por favor, deixe de lado a ironia. Há muita coisa envolvida na nossa relação.

- Há?

- Você sabe que sim. Ouça, eu jamais a abandonaria numa situação como a que você viveu. Não deixaria mulher alguma.

Isabella poderia tê-lo agredido, dado murros em seu peito e lhe jogado na cara que ele a havia abandonado. Mas não fez nada disso; permaneceu calma e contida.

- Ninguém está acusando você de nada, Edward. Mas o fato de eu ter tido um filho o perturba?

- Sim! Não! Foi um choque, só isso.

- Você sabe quem contou a história aos jornais, não?

- Tania. Mas não se preocupe, o contrato dela foi rompido e já providenciaram uma substituta para a peça.

Isabella sentiu-se chocada ao perceber como aquele homem podia ser cruel. Mas, enfim, não deveria surpreender-se nem um pouco com isso. O que acontecera na noite anterior não mudara nada; o despojamento dele não era nada mais que um truque para levá-la para a cama.

- Tania esperava que o meu interesse por você terminasse, assim que eu lesse o jornal.

- E se minha filha estivesse viva, terminaria?

- Acontece que não está.

- Mas acabaria? - Ela insistiu numa resposta simples e direta, embora já soubesse qual seria.

Edward ficou furioso ao sentir-se pressionado daquela maneira.

- Quero ser seu amante, não o responsável pelo erro de outro homem!

Isabella sentiu uma calma estranha, uma raiva fria que fez suas mãos tremerem. Escondeu-as nos bolsos da saia para não ceder ao impulso de acertá-lo na cara.

"Erro de outro homem..." Como ele ousava dizer uma coisa assim. Fosse como fosse, a última barreira da sonhada vingança agora não existia mais. O momento havia finalmente chegado!

- Como você mesmo disse, minha filha não está mais viva. Então...

- ... Então eu quero saber mais uma coisa. Você ainda se encontra com ele? Com o pai da criança?

- Às vezes.

- E você ainda... sente alguma coisa por ele?

- Apenas desprezo.

- Então isso não altera nada entre nós?

Alterava sim. Alterava tudo. Mas ele não podia saber disso. E, daquele momento em diante, Isabella aceitaria todos os seus convites. Fazia parte do plano. Ela o encarou com firmeza e respondeu:

- Nada mudou, Edward. Nada.

- Sabe que desejo você.

- Sei.

- Então não quero mais esse martírio. - Abraçou-a com uma determinação quase selvagem. - Quer jantar comigo hoje?

Ele estava tão seguro, tão confiante de uma resposta afirmativa, que Isabella adoraria poder dar-lhe um bom tapa. Mas sua vingança seria outra, bem pior, e ela começaria a fazê-lo viver num inferno o mais depressa possível. Por isso fitou-o com calma e disse:

- Está bem, vamos jantar. O que sugere que eu faça com o retrato da srta. Denali?

- Jogue fora. Tania não precisará mais dele.

Isabella teria muito prazer em jogar no lixo o retrato da mulher que tentara destruí-la de maneira tão fria, mas o orgulho profissional a impedia.

- Está quase pronto. Eu o enviarei a ela.

- Esqueça Tania. É o melhor que tem a fazer.

- Está bem. Ouça, vou ter que me trocar se vamos sair para jantar. Por isso quer fazer o favor de não me abraçar desse jeito?

- Eu também preciso me trocar, tomar um bom banho. Vim direto do escritório. Sabe, quase não consegui suportar a idéia de que você era mãe do filho de outro homem.

- O fato de minha filha ter morrido não muda o fato de eu ter sido mãe. Eu a amava muito e queria que ela vivesse. Queria isso mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Edward reagiu como se ela o tivesse atingido fisicamente.

- Queria o filho de um homem que desprezava?

- A criança não tinha culpa de nada!

- Está bem. Voltarei dentro de duas horas e sairemos para jantar. - Dirigiu-se à porta com passos largos. - Esteja pronta quando eu voltar.

- Edward... - A suavidade do tom de voz o fez parar. - Não quero ser tratada como Tania Denali. Vou sair para jantar com você hoje, mas não quero receber ordens como qualquer outra de suas namoradinhas. Tentarei estar pronta quando você voltar, mas não garanto. Estou sendo clara?

- Muito - retrucou ele, com raiva. - Até logo.

Isabella esperou que ele saísse, para relaxar um pouco. Afinal, até então mantivera um controle rígido sobre suas emoções.

Era óbvio que Edward não tinha gostado de falar sobre a criança. Preferia afastar o caso da mente ou simplesmente ignorá-lo. Ela também se comportara assim ao descobrir que estava grávida. Mas depois, quando começou a sentir a vida que crescia dentro dela, quando imaginava o bebezinho que nasceria, fruto de sua paixão, passou a desejar desesperadamente aquela criança. Seus pais lhe deram muita força após o choque inicial, e mais ainda nas semanas que se seguiram à morte da criança, convencendo-a de que a vida precisava continuar e encorajando-a na carreira de pintora.

E assim a vida tinha prosseguido. Sem graça, sem beleza, mas com muita garra. Isabella apegou-se feito louca à carreira, pois essa era a única forma de continuar viva. E ela pensava nisso, nos anos de angústia e descrença, quando ouviu a campainha. Abriu a porta; era Jacob.

- Vim o mais cedo que pude, querida. Tive inúmeras reuniões hoje. Você está bem? - Ele a examinou com ar preocupado.

- Estou ótima, obrigada.

- Acho que devia processar esse maldito jornal! - sugeriu ele, com raiva. - Não deviam permitir que publicassem tantas mentiras! O que eles falaram ontem sobre você e Edward já foi ruim, mas a matéria de hoje foi longe demais!

- Jacob...

- Espero que já tenha entrado em contato com um bom advogado! - Ele estava indignado. - Deviam ser processados por calúnia e difamação!

- Jacob, sente-se - ela sugeriu calmamente, sem saber como dizer a ele que o que haviam publicado não era calúnia.

- Se eu soubesse que esse maldito trabalho iria dar nisso, nunca o teria aceitado. Alguns jornais pegam um incidente qualquer e o transformam num inferno. Isso não pode continuar.

- Jacob, mas é verdade...

- Não acho que... O que disse?

- Tudo o que o jornal publicou é verdade.

- Tudo?! - ele repetiu, confuso e chocado.

Ela sentiu-se mal em desiludi-lo, em ter-lhe omitido a verdade durante tanto tempo.

- Sim, tudo. Quer sentar, agora?

- Acho melhor - disse ele, meio tonto, quase caindo numa das poltronas. - Mas eu... nunca vi criança alguma aqui, nunca ouvi você falar sobre isso... - comentou, atônito.

Isabella resumiu a história e Jacob escutou, penalizado.

- Mas não é verdade que você tem saído com Edward, é?

- Jacob. É verdade.

- E Tania Denali?

- Pelo que sei, foi simplesmente abandonada.

- O quê? Mas eles estavam juntos há mais de um ano!

- Então talvez já fosse hora de mudar.

- Tem certeza de que não será abandonada também? Ele sempre volta para Tania, você sabe.

- Não desta vez.

- Mas...

- Jacob, entendo a sua preocupação e sou muito grata. Mas o que acabei de contar sobre o meu passado não o convenceu de que sei tomar conta de minha vida?

Jacob corou diante da colocação dela.

- Desculpe, Isabella. Claro que não é da minha conta se você sai ou não com Edward. Não tenho o menor direito de interferir. Mas, meu Deus, se eu pudesse ter evitado esse maldito trabalho.

- Às vezes o destino faz com que as pessoas se reencontrem, não importam as circunstâncias.

- Nunca acreditei no destino.

Isabella acreditava. Sabia que algo ocorreria no momento em que Jacob falara sobre o retrato de Tania Denali. Aquilo tudo tinha mesmo que acontecer.

Ela percebeu que o comportamento de Edward mudara assim que saíram, naquela noite. O charme brincalhão e a desenvoltura haviam dado lugar à arrogância que ela já conhecia e até esperava que fosse voltar. Não havia repórteres naquela noite, e Isabella achou que, como Tania havia mesmo perdido a batalha, não se preocuparia mais em lutar por Edward. Mesmo porque ele poderia ser ainda mais cruel do que já fora.

Ao deixarem o restaurante, ele tomou um caminho que não levava nem à sua casa nem à de Isabella. Entrou por umas ruas que ela conhecia bem e que levavam ao velho apartamento perto do parque, onde, há sete anos, começara o martírio de Isabella.

- Prefiro ir para casa, Edward.

- Pensei que pudéssemos tomar um drinque...

- Podemos, mas no meu apartamento. Certo?

- Não pretendo seduzi-la, Isabella.

- Já expliquei que não quero ser tratada como qualquer uma, não expliquei?

- Mas é apenas o meu apartamento e...

- E é lá que você normalmente se diverte com suas namoradas.

- Está bem, você venceu - murmurou Edward, tomando a direção da casa dela. - Mas juro que não vejo problema nenhum em irmos ao meu apartamento.

Isabella nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ambos sabiam, que ele pretendia muito mais que um simples drinque e ela estava determinada a não se entregar tão facilmente. Quanto mais Edward esperasse, melhor. Por isso mesmo, ao vê-lo estacionar em frente ao prédio, Isabella pediu:

- Talvez seja melhor você não entrar. Estou um pouco cansada.

- Isabella...

- Obrigada pelo jantar - Beijou-o levemente na boca, afastando-se quando ele tentou acariciá-la. - Talvez possamos sair novamente outro dia.

-Isabella! - Ele gemeu, puxando-a novamente para os braços fortes. - Não posso deixá-la ir assim!

Ela o encarou e seus olhos tinham um brilho de triunfo. Mais um pouco e ele seria um amante humilde e apaixonado.

- Sinto muito, Edward, mas hoje não.

- Por favor... Eu não sei até quando vou suportar isso.

- Não se preocupe, você vai suportar sim. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que não faltam mulheres que queiram consolá-lo. Por que não, as procura?

- Eu não quero nenhuma outra! Quero você, entendeu? Você!

- Então vai ter que esperar. Enquanto essa sua arrogância existir, enquanto você quiser ditar todas as regras, não conte comigo. Ou você muda essa sua maneira de agir, ou a gente não se vê mais. A escolha é sua!

Edward enterrou o rosto nos cabelos sedosos dela.

- Eu não pretendo chegar a extremos. E peço desculpas se fui ríspido, hoje.

- Ríspido? Você foi insuportável!

- Eu sei. E sinto muito. - Os olhos cinzentos perscrutaram o rosto dela. - Meu Deus, você é linda! Tão linda...

Isabella não correspondeu ao beijo apaixonado que recebeu. Uma raiva surda tomava conta dela, deixando-a fria e impassível. Sentia que Edward mudara, desde que soubera da existência de uma criança no seu passado, e não podia perdoá-lo pelo preconceito. Principalmente porque o filho era dele.

Edward afastou-se quando percebeu que não era correspondido.

- Posso vê-la amanhã?

- Amanhã não.

- Por que não?

- Vou ver uns amigos.

- Quem?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Quem você vai encontrar amanhã à noite? - Apertava os braços dela com força, com raiva.

Isabella o encarava com firmeza, embora a dor que estivesse sentindo lhe trouxesse lágrimas aos olhos.

- Vou visitar uma pessoa que estudou comigo no colégio.

- Uma mulher?

- Sim, uma mulher.

- É verdade? - E soltou-a, aliviado.

- Por que eu mentiria para você?

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

- Porque, por alguma razão, você parece gostar de me ver irritado.

- O fato de eu ir visitar uma colega não deveria causar irritação, não acha?

- Não, não deveria. Isto é, se eu tivesse certeza de que você está dizendo a verdade.

- Edward, pelo que eu saiba, não temos qualquer compromisso. Só saímos juntos uma vez e isso não quer dizer nada.

- Quer dizer que, se eu tiver vontade de ver Tania amanhã, você não se importará?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Detesto a sua escolha, mas não tenho o direito de fazer qualquer objeção.

- Pois estou lhe dando esse direito.

- Mas eu não quero!

- Isabella, escute: estou louco por você. Não fiz amor com nenhuma outra mulher, desde que nos conhecemos.

- Sinto muito, Edward, mas não acredito nisso.

- É a mais pura verdade. Nenhuma outra me interessa.

- E sua ex-esposa? Por acaso um dia o interessou? Ou foi mais uma na sua lista?

- O que você sabe sobre o meu casamento?

- Que não durou porque você traía sua mulher.

- Nunca fui infiel a ela, Isabella.

- Mas os jornais...

- Boatos. Tudo não passou de boatos.

- E por que você não se preocupou em desmenti-los?

- Não é da sua conta. Como você insiste em afirmar, minha vida é minha, a sua é sua e pronto!

Isabella estava surpresa com aquela revelação sobre o casamento.

- É melhor eu ir, agora...

- Que tal quinta, à noite?

Ela fingiu pensar um pouco sobre o assunto e finalmente concordou.

- Tudo bem. Quinta à noite.

Ela sabia que começava a se meter num jogo muito perigoso. Um homem como Edward poderia destruí-la, se quisesse. Mas valia a pena correr o risco porque havia um outro lado da moeda, muito mais interessante... O poderoso Edward Cullen poderia ser destruído pela desconhecida Isabella Swan.

Rhea mudara muito pouco desde a época do internato. Era ainda uma bela ruiva, com muito charme, e a vida de casada com um produtor de televisão havia adicionado mais brilho à sua beleza.

- Desculpe a bagunça. - Rhea pisava nos brinquedos espalhados por toda a sala. - Consegui pôr o diabinho para dormir e agora tenho que dar uma ordem na casa. - Fez uma careta ao colocar os brinquedos dentro de uma caixa. - Nunca pensei que um menino de dois anos tivesse tanta energia!

Isabella sorriu para a amiga e a ajudou a apanhar os brinquedos.

- Tal mãe, tal filho...

- Você fala como Graham. Ele diz que não tem um minuto de paz e tranqüilidade quando nós dois estamos juntos.

Isabella sabia que Graham adorava a mulher e o filho, que detestava ter de trabalhar até tarde, como naquela noite, e que passava todo seu tempo livre ao lado da família. Pensava em como seria bom ter um marido assim, quando percebeu que Rhea não só havia acabado de arrumar a sala como já trazia duas relaxantes xícaras de chá.

- Então, como vai você?

Isabella sorriu.

- Como Deus quer. Viu os jornais nos últimos dias?

- Sim.

- Então está sabendo que Edward voltou à minha vida.

- Por que,Bella?

Rhea, a única pessoa que sabia de tudo, não conseguia esconder a surpresa ante o comportamento da amiga.

- Ora... porque eu não posso dizer não, só isso.

- Querida, você vai se machucar...

- E ele também, quando tudo terminar. - Ela cerrava os punhos, de tanta raiva. - Há sete anos eu não significava nada para Edward, era apenas um corpo. Mas agora é diferente. Agora eu dou as cartas.

- Bella...

- Eu não pretendia fazer isso, Rhea. Mas Edward pensou que eu consentiria mansamente em partilhar da cama dele por algumas semanas. E eu não poderia fazer isso sem obrigá-lo a pagar pelo que aconteceu no passado.

- Mas, Bella, ele não sabe nada sobre o seu passado!

- Sabe o suficiente. O resto eu conto depois.

- Querida, nada do que você possa fazer agora mudará o passado.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos terei a satisfação de humilhá-lo como ele me humilhou. Tenho que fazer isso, Rhea, e não tente me convencer de que não devo.

Rhea deu um suspiro de resignação ante a determinação da amiga.

- Você vai contar a ele sobre o bebê?

- Não. Afinal, a criança era quase que só minha. Quero é devolver o dinheiro e fazer com que ele sinta o que senti.

- Bella! O que pretende fazer?

- Devolver as duzentas libras nas mesmas condições em que as recebi.

- O feitiço poderia virar contra o feiticeiro...

- Não tem perigo. Estou imune ao charme de Edward Cullen.

E mais uma vez tentou apagar da memória o modo como tinha reagido às carícias dele, na segunda à noite. Nas semanas seguintes, Isabella saiu com Edward várias vezes, mas manteve a mesma postura de distanciamento e frieza. Só se dava um pouco mais quando sentia que ele ficava impaciente. Afinal, tinha que acalmar a fera para poder domá-la.

Edward parecia não se importar muito com o fato de não conseguir levá-la para a cama tão depressa. Continuava a vê-la e parecia contente só em ficar ao lado dela, embora às vezes se tornasse extremamente arrogante e autoritário.

Quanto aos jornais, pareciam ter perdido o interesse pelo caso deles.

No dia da estréia de Corações Partidos, a peça onde Tania deveria trabalhar, Edward se mostrou tão afável e delicado para com os jornalistas que eles ficaram até sem jeito e não escreveram uma linha que não dissesse a mais absoluta verdade.

- Quando vai apresentá-lo a mim e a sua mãe? - O sr. Swan quis saber.

Pai e filha almoçavam num dos restaurantes mais finos de Londres e ela já esperava por aquela pergunta. Afinal, até aquele momento nem ele nem a sra. Swan haviam se pronunciado sobre o "namoro" de Isabella, embora estivessem morrendo de curiosidade.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso, papai.

- Por quê?

- Porque o nosso relacionamento é... digamos... informal.

- Tão informal que ele pode ver outras mulheres quando não está com você?

- Se ele quiser...

Mas, como Edward insistia em vê-la todas as noites, Isabella não entendia como ele podia arrumar tempo para ver outra mulher.

- Ele não vai mudar nunca, minha filha. -E fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando alguém atrás dela. - Cullen e uma de suas mulheres. Bem ali.

Isabella virou-se lentamente, de modo a não ser vista. Edward estava se preparando para sair do restaurante, acompanhado de uma linda mulher de cabelos negros. Como se tivesse percebido o olhar dela, virou-se e a encarou. Havia tensão em seu rosto perfeito. E foi assim,tenso ,nervoso, que ele segurou o braço da acompanhante e saiu apressadamente do restaurante.

O sr. Swan não agüentou.

- Que mau-caráter!

Ela voltou-se para o pai, com um sorriso nos lábios. Não lhe importava se a mulher que estava com Edward era uma amante ou uma amiga. O que realmente interessava era a reação dele, ao vê-la com outro homem. Edward se mostrara ferido, magoado, traído. E isso significava que havia mordido a isca: estava apaixonado!

- Não gosto desse homem, Bella.

- Só porque ele estava almoçando com uma mulher?

- Isso não a preocupa?

- Não. Nem um pouco.

- Não entendo você, filha. Como pode ficar assim, tão calma, depois de ver seu namorado com outra?

Isabella tocou a mão dele com carinho.

- Ora, papai, o mundo não vai acabar por causa disso.

- Eu sei que não. Mas me preocupa o fato de você continuar a sair com um homem desses.

Isabella tinha que fazer isso. Havia ido até esse ponto no jogo e não tinha intenção de parar. Mas, se seu pai pensava que ia aceitar o fato de Edward sair com outra mulher, estava muito enganado.

Edward seria devidamente informado de que ela não gostara de vê-lo com outra mulher, e da única maneira que ele entendia: fisicamente!

Chegara a hora de dar o que Edward tanto queria. E, o mais importante, chegara o momento da vingança...

**OoOoO**

Então, o que acharam da reação do Edward ao saber do bebe? Acho que algumas ficaram decepcionadas ja que eu li varios comentários de gente achando que ele estava mudando.

REVIEWS?!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

O telefone tocou, assim que Isabella entrou em casa. Ela soube na hora que era Edward. Depois do encontro no restaurante, ele só podia mesmo fazer isso: ligar e, petulante, pedir explicações.

- Quero vê-la hoje à noite, Isbella. Precisamos conversar.

- Ei! Você nem vai me dizer: "Alô, como vai?"

- Não. Só quero saber a que horas devo passar aí.

- Você já esqueceu que ficamos de nos ver só na quinta?

- Mas agora aconteceu... bem, aconteceu um fato novo. E precisamos nos encontrar.

- Não vejo por quê.

- Não interessa. Passo aí às oito.

Isabella sentiu que ele não estava disposto a ser contrariado, que podia mandá-la para o inferno. E, se fizesse isso, adeus vingança!

- Muito bem, Edward. Às oito, embora eu não entenda o por quê dessa pressa toda.

- Não entende? Duvido! Quem era o homem, Isabella?

- Era...

- Não, não me diga agora. Quero ouvir pessoalmente.

- Isso soa ameaçador e eu não gosto, Edward. Modere as suas palavras.

- Depois do que vi? Impossível!

- Devo lembrá-lo de que estava no restaurante com outra mulher.

- Tenho uma ótima justificativa para isso.

- E eu também.

- Gostarei de ouvi-la.

- E eu também!

- Você não é ciumenta, é?

- Nem um pouco.

- Melhor assim. Bem, chego aí às oito e quero que esteja pronta. Adeus. - E desligou.

Isabella entendia muito bem a atitude de Edward e o ciúme que o consumia. Queria muito ver como ele ficaria quando soubesse da verdade. Por outro lado, não podia evitar a curiosidade sobre a mulher que o acompanhava no restaurante. Será que ele já estava cansado do casinho morno que mantinham e resolvera procurar outras emoções?

O vestido que Isabella escolheu, sensual e provocante, era preto e sem alças, deixando nu o colo maravilhoso e salientando a cintura delgada, os quadris bem proporcionados. Os cabelos, presos num coque com mechas finas que caíam na nuca e na testa, realçavam ainda mais sua beleza.

O olhar de desejo de Edward ao vê-la foi suficiente para demonstrar que ele estava mais que simplesmente impressionado.

- Você se vestiu assim para me fazer esquecer que estava com outro homem na hora do almoço?

- Não. Eu me vesti assim porque quis. Se não gostou, problema seu.

- Está bem, eu gostei. Agora me diga quem era ele.

- Acha que tem algum direito de exigir explicações? Afinal, você não estava só.

- Aquela mulher é minha irmã mais velha e queria me pedir conselhos sobre sua filha.

Isabella quase morreu de susto. Só agora percebia que aquela mulher era... a mãe de Lauren Daniels!

- Sua família sempre corre para você quando quer ajuda? - ela brincou, tentando disfarçar a sensação de desconforto ao ouvi-lo falar sobre a mãe da antiga colega.

- Ainda sou o chefe da família, sabe? Posso ter nascido nos Estados Unidos, mas não adoto os costumes americanos. Embora minhas irmãs já estejam casadas e possuam filhos, não perdemos o sentido de família. Mas estamos mudando de assunto. Quero saber quem é o homem que almoçava com você.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, tentando afastar da mente a idéia de encontrar Lauren por acaso. Edward não dissera se a moça estava na Inglaterra. Caso as duas se cruzassem, Lauren certamente a reconheceria e talvez Edward se lembrasse de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Parece que o dia, hoje, foi de encontros familiares. O homem que almoçava comigo era meu pai.

Edward a encarou, meio desconfiado, mas ela enfrentou-lhe o olhar sem pestanejar.

- Ele não parecia muito velho. Não o suficiente para ser seu pai.

- Vou contar a ele o que você acabou de dizer. Papai ficará feliz.

Edward não parecia convencido de que ela falava a verdade.

- Por que não me disse ontem à noite que iria almoçar com seu pai?

- Por que não me disse que iria almoçar com sua irmã?

- Porque ela só me ligou hoje de manhã.

- Então tem a resposta para sua pergunta, pois meu pai também só ligou hoje de manhã. Vamos, Edward, ou você confia em mim ou nada feito. Não vou pedir uma declaração por escrito de meu pai para fazê-lo acreditar no que digo.

- Eu só queria entendê-la um pouco mais, Isabella. Já faz um mês que nos vemos e não a conheço direito. Aliás, não sei quase nada sobre você.

- Isso não é verdade, Edward. - Aproximou-se dele e pôs os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. - Já lhe contei muita coisa sobre minha vida. E você conhece todas as minhas preferências em termos de comida e bebida - concluiu, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não estou interessado nessas preferências. - E enlaçou a cintura dela com força.

- São as únicas que gosto de discutir.

- Isabella...

- Vamos sair para jantar? - ela interrompeu- com animação, querendo que ele apenas sentisse o gostinho de algo que não teria naquele momento. - Não comi ainda porque você não disse quais eram os planos para esta noite.

- Bem, eu não tinha planos quando falei com você. Mas tudo bem, vamos jantar.

Isabella percebeu que ele mentira sobre a inexistência de planos quando o viu tomar a direção do parque. O que Edward pretendia, na verdade, era levá-la ao apartamento para fazerem amor.

Tudo parecia tão familiar quando tomaram o elevador... Só que dessa vez ela teve a chance de ver direito como era a sala do apartamento: muito confortável, com mobília fina e quadros assinados por pintores famosos.

Ela virou-se para Edward, com um sorriso largo, e perguntou num tom provocante:

- É aqui que você apaga as luzes, põe música romântica, toma uma mulher nos braços e a leva para a cama?

- Isabella!

- Imagino que a cama tenha lençóis de seda - continuou, sentando-se para fitá-lo com um par de olhos verdes, irônicos.

Sentia-se segura, sedutora. Sabia que era apenas mais uma que ele levava para a cama.

- Como sabe que são lençóis de seda?

- Eu ficaria desapontada se não fossem. -E acrescentou, fingindo inocência: - São mesmo?

- Sim.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah, Edward, pensei que você fosse mais sutil.

- A sutileza não tem funcionado com você.

- Lençóis de seda também não funcionarão. Detesto isso!

Edward prestou muita atenção no amargor que permeava a voz dela.

- Seu amante usava lençóis de seda?

- Ele não era um amante - ela respondeu com tristeza, tomada pelas lembranças do passado. - Era um conquistador profissional. Como você. - Levantou-se abruptamente. - Quero ir embora.

- Não!

- Ou você me leva daqui, Edward, ou irei sozinha.

- Não irá! - ele disse com firmeza, aproximando-se. Estou cansado de ver você tomar todas as decisões. Daqui por diante farei as coisas da minha maneira.

Isabella percebeu que ele falava a sério, que o mau humor o dominava completamente e que, em vez de mandá-la para o inferno, decidira fazer amor com ela.

- Você vai se arrepender, se me levar para a cama à força!

- Não a forçarei a nada, Isabella! - Abraçou-a com força.

- Pelo menos no início. Sei que você me quer.

Retirou a presilha dos cabelos dela e soltou-os, correndo os dedos por eles.

Isabella corou, lembrando-se da noite em que haviam feito amor. Mas estava segura de que dessa vez tudo seria diferente. As circunstâncias eram outras, ela não se entregaria à força da paixão de Edward Cullen!

Só que era muito difícil ficar indiferente aos seus beijos, às carícias que mãos e lábios experientes lhe faziam no pescoço, no colo, nos ombros nus, nas costas. Isabella foi ficando mole, entregue àquelas sensações eróticas até que Edward abriu o zíper do vestido e deixou-o cair no chão.

Sentiu as mãos suaves tomarem-lhe um seio e levarem-no à boca sedenta. Uma fraqueza sem limites se apossou dela, que lutava contra o prazer que se espalhava por todo o corpo. Estava determinada a não dar a Edward a satisfação de vê-la vulnerável, excitada. Mas ele não parava com aquela agonia. Seus dedos apertavam os bicos dos seios num ritmo erótico, enquanto a boca sedenta procurava a dela. Isabella correspondia a tudo, feliz com a onda de desejo que se apossava dele, que o consumia a ponto de fazê-lo beijá-la como um louco até cair de joelhos na sua frente, abraçando-a na altura do ventre.

- Não! - ela pediu, num gemido. - Isso não, por favor!

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Lambeu o ventre, o umbigo, os pêlos macios, a carne ardente.

- Quero cada pedacinho de você, Isabella... Quero beijar você todinha.

Ela também queria isso. Queria entregar-se completamente àquela paixão louca. Estava tão inebriada pela doce sensualidade da pele suave de Edward, que não conseguiu perceber que ele a tomara nos braços. Só voltou a si quando sentiu a maciez dos lençóis de seda no corpo.

- Não!

Levantou-se da cama como se ela estivesse pegando fogo, com um misto de fascinação e horror. Aqueles lençóis... Aquela noite... Quanto sofrimento, quanta tortura!

Edward não entendeu a reação dela. Nem poderia.

- Isabella, por favor... o que houve?

- Malditos lençóis de seda! - ela explodiu, puxando o vestido sobre o corpo nu.

- Está bem. Tiro os lençóis da cama. - E começou a puxá-los.

- É muito tarde para isso.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva ao fitá-la. Seus cabelos negros em desalinho e a camisa aberta até a cintura davam-lhe um ar selvagem, sensual.

- Você é a mulher mais complicada que conheci.

- Sinto muito.

- Sente nada! Meu Deus, não sei nada sobre você! Não deixa que eu me aproxime!

Ela olhou com desprezo para a cama desarrumada.

- Não deixo mesmo! - Virou-se e saiu do quarto, sabendo que ele a seguiria.

- Não sei mais o que fazer, Isabella! Mas sinto que você não vai conseguir se controlar por muito tempo.

- E o que o leva a dizer isso?

- Você parece uma pedra de gelo! Pretende deixar que eu faça amor com você ou não?

- Não é uma questão de deixar...

- Pretende?

- Talvez não...

- Então, porque sai comigo?

Isabella o encarou e em seus olhos não havia qualquer emoção.

- Muito bem, Edward. Então não verei mais você.

Ele observou, meio incrédulo, que ela pegava a bolsa e saía calmamente. Não fez qualquer esforço para impedi-la. Deixou-se cair no sofá, arrasado.

Isabella tremia muito ao chegar à calçada. Chamou um táxi pensando se não havia exagerado demais: Conseguira irritá-lo até a última gota e agora se perguntava se ele a procuraria de novo. Se não fizesse isso, a tortura das últimas semanas teria sido inútil.

Os dias se passavam e Edward não dava notícias. Isabella soube que ele estava de namorada nova, uma jovem atriz cujo destino deveria ser o abandono e a solidão. sses boatos a desapontaram bastante e assim, na metade da semana seguinte, ela resolveu tirar as sonhadas férias. Foi para a Flórida, tomar sol e pensar no futuro. Teria que decidir o que fazer com Edward. Só conseguia ver duas alternativas: deixar as coisas como estavam ou rastejar à procura dele. E não aceitava nenhuma das duas.

Não tinha a menor pressa em voltar para Londres e por isso resolveu ficar mais uma semana nas lindas praias ensolaradas da Flórida. Uma tarde, ao sair do mar, encontrou Jacob estirado numa toalha, junto à sua. Aproximou-se, entre surpresa e preocupada.

- Jacob! Que bom vê-lo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aqui não, graças a Deus.

- Jacob...

- Não há nada errado, querida. É que você foi muito lacônica quando me falou sobre a sua volta e por isso resolvi buscá-la. - Olhou, admirado, para o céu azul. - Mas acho que podemos esticar um pouco mais essas férias. Na Inglaterra não tem feito outra coisa senão chover.

Isabella sentou-se perto dele, enxugando os cabelos.

- Por que a pressa?

- Tenho dois trabalhos esperando por você.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? - perguntou, com uma informalidade que estava longe de sentir.

- O que mais poderia haver?

Ela ficou desapontada. No fundo, esperava notícias de Edward.

- Nada, claro... Chegou a ver meus pais?

- Mandaram um beijo.

Ela mordeu os lábios e escolheu bem as palavras: - Tem visto Edward?

- Edward?

- Edward Cullen, lembra?

Isabella não sabia bem por que, mas tinha a impressão de que Jacob estava brincando com ela.

- Ah, Edward! Sim, eu o vi algumas vezes.

-E daí?

- Parecia estar bem.

- Só isso?

- Isto é, fisicamente. Mas anda num mau humor terrível. Ameaçou me dar um murro se eu não dissesse onde você se encontrava. Isabella sentiu uma onda de esperança.

- Ele fez isso?

- Fez... estranho, não? Mas é claro que eu não contei.

O desapontamento voltou, embora ela olhasse para Jacob com certa desconfiança.

- Você não parece ter levado um murro. Está mais saudável que nunca!

- Claro que não levei! Disse a Edward que não podia contar nada, mas que diria a você que ele quer vê-la.

- E o que ele disse?

Jacob fez uma careta.

- Eu não a ofenderia, repetindo a resposta. Basta dizer que ele ameaçou me prejudicar caso qualquer pessoa, incluindo você, se soubesse por meu intermédio que ele estava à sua procura. Não tenho idéia do que isso significa. Você tem?

Isabella não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Muito bem, Jacob! Assim é que age um verdadeiro amigo!

- Que mais posso fazer? Minha prioridade é você. Afinal, Edward pode me agredir fisicamente, é você quem paga o meu salário.

- Meu herói!

- Falo a sério, Isabella. O que está havendo entre vocês dois?

- No momento nada.

- A última coisa que ouvi foi que ele estava saindo com Renina Street. Então, de repente, tudo acabou e...

- Acabou mesmo?

- Sim. Ele deu a ela um papel numa das peças que está patrocinando. Não foi nada mau, não acha? Um papel em troca de algumas semanas na cama dele...

- Você está ficando cínico, Jacob.

- Eu sei. Isso acontece quando a sua vida é ameaçada por um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo. Mas me diga o que está havendo.

- Não sei. Tenho que voltar a Londres para descobrir - respondeu ela, sentindo sua esperança voltar. Se Edward estava procurando por ela, só poderia ser por uma razão. E não haveria mal nenhum em prolongar a agonia dele. - Sabe, Jacob, acho que devemos ficar aqui mais alguns dias. Você pode até melhorar o seu bronzeado.

Ele olhou para o corpo branco.

- Que bronzeado?

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Tome aí um pouco de loção de bronzear. Você parece uma vela!

Conversaram e decidiram ficar só uns três dias. Passearam, tomaram muito sol e foi com uma aparência saudável que se dirigiram ao aeroporto. Mas esse ar despreocupado durou pouco.

Em Londres, um batalhão de repórteres os esperava. Ignorando todas as perguntas, Isabella entrou num táxi com Jacob. Mas, quando viu as fotos no jornal da noite, arrependeu-se profundamente de não ter respondido às perguntas dos jornalistas, pois assim eles não precisariam inventar a história. "Isabella Swan e um amigo chegaram de Miami", era a chamada. A foto mostrava os dois muito bronzeados e bem-dispostos, embora um pouco cansados da viagem.

Mesmo aborrecida, ela resolveu ir à casa dos pais para contar sobre suas férias e saber as novidades. Todos evitaram mencionar o nome de Edward. Mais relaxada, ela voltou ao apartamento e foi com um misto de alegria e apreensão que reconheceu o carro esporte prateado estacionado em frente ao prédio. Pensou que precisava dormir bastante para compensar o cansaço da viagem, mas a presença de Edward ali indicava que não haveria repouso tão cedo.

Ele saiu do carro logo que a avistou, alcançando-a na entrada do edifício. Segurou-a pelo braço e olhou-a bem nos olhos.

- É ele o pai? - perguntou, quase aos gritos.

Edward havia mudado consideravelmente nesse último mês. O rosto estava mais duro do que nunca e o corpo, bem mais magro. Mas o tom autoritário, acusador, era o mesmo.

E ela respondeu à altura:

- Se está se referindo a Jacob, a resposta é não!

- Diga quem é, então.

Os olhos verdes dela faiscaram de raiva.

- A que ponto chegou a sua arrogância, sr. Cullen? - Puxou o braço com força e libertou-se dele. - Não tenho nada a lhe dizer. - Dessa vez ele não fez qualquer esforço para retê-la e Isabella entrou no prédio, sentindo que aquele era o último encontro.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Edward era um homem orgulhoso e procurá-la não devia ter sido uma decisão fácil. Por isso Isabella duvidava que ele voltasse. Assim, a iniciativa de procurá-lo agora tinha que partir dela, o que era terrível. Mas precisava ser feito.

Isabella telefonou para o apartamento dele, mas não obteve resposta. Tentou a mansão dos Cullen e uma mulher atendeu:

- Quem deseja falar com ele?

- Uma amiga... Mas, se ele está ocupado...

- Não, não está. Um momento, por favor.

Pouco depois uma voz arrastada, denunciando embriaguez, disse um "alô" pouco amigável. Ela quase desligou, mas pensou na vingança e decidiu ir em frente.

- Edward? Aqui é Isabella. Sinto muito ter ligado a essa hora, você parece estar ocupado, Acho melhor desligar.

- Não desligue! Mas espere minha sobrinha Lauren sair daqui. Ela adora uma boa fofoca.

Lauren! Isabella quase derrubou o telefone por causa do choque que teve. Falara com Lauren Daniels, a sobrinha de Edward, sua antiga colega de escola! Mas, como não lhe tinha reconhecido a voz, era pouco provável que Lauren reconhecesse a dela.

Apesar disso, não gostou de saber que a moça se encontrava-se em Londres.

- Isabella, está me ouvindo? - A voz dele estava mais mansa.

- Sim.

- Não sabe como é bom ouvir você. E desculpe pelo que lhe falei. Eu estava fora de mim.

- E eu deveria ter sido mais sensata. - Ela suspirou, aliviada.

As coisas estavam indo muito bem.

- Mas você deve saber como certos jornais distorcem as coisas, não?

- Você esteve na Flórida com Jacob. Eu verifiquei isso.

Ela não conteve a indignação ao perceber que tinha sido espionada.

- Então deve saber que ficamos em hotéis diferentes. Coisa que você não costuma fazer quando viaja com suas namoradinhas.

- Isbella...

- Não liguei para brigar com você, Edward. Queria convidá-lo para jantar, amanhã à noite. Pensei que pudéssemos conversar calmamente.

- Eu adoraria!

- Mas, se for inconveniente, fica para uma outra vez. Você me liga e diz quando está livre.

- Que outra vez, que nada! Que horas passo aí, amanhã?

- Que tal às sete e meia?

- Está bem, me espere.

Eles não conversaram quase nada durante o jantar. Edward estava reservado, o modelo do convidado formal. Levara vinho e até uma rosa, que enfeitava o centro da mesa. Isabella o observava com preocupação, esperando de alguma forma que o gelo entre os dois fosse quebrado.

- Jacob me disse, quando estávamos em férias, que você queria me ver - ela começou a dizer quando serviu o uísque, pedindo a Deus que Jacob a perdoasse por ter contado aquilo.

- Só queria saber para onde você tinha ido. Cometi algum crime?

- Apenas tirei as férias que havia adiado para poder pintar o retrato da srta. Denali. E estou surpresa por você ter sentido minha falta, tendo a srta. Street como companhia.

- Sabe muito bem que saí com ela só porque você não queria nada comigo.

- A questão não era querer algo ou não, meu caro. O problema era que você estava pedindo mais do que eu podia dar.

Ambos se calaram depois disso, como que procurando as palavras certas para continuar.

- Isabella...

- Edward...

- Você primeiro - ela pediu, com um sorriso meio sem graça, pois sentia-se um tanto insegura com esse novo Edward.

Sabia lidar com a arrogância dele, até mesmo com suas explosões de raiva, mas não sabia como tratar um Edward tão diferente.

Não era a primeira vez que ele a desconcertava com uma mudança de comportamento e Isabella começava a entender que havia mais coisas em Edward Cullen do que um charme irresistível ou a crueldade cínica.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu ia dizendo que não estava fora de mim só ontem. Tenho estado assim desde que a conheci. E só entendi isso agora.

Isabella começou a sentir-se tensa e preocupada, imaginando o que o teria feito aceitar o convite para o jantar. Pensava que fora por interesse, mas agora tinha a impressão de que ia levar um belo fora. E não gostava disso.

Então animou-o a continuar, para ver até onde ele ia:

- Por que diz isso?

- Tenho tentado forçá-la a manter um caso comigo quando é óbvio que você não quer isso. E tem razão; nós mal nos conhecemos, não tem fundamento irmos para a cama. Mas, quando eu voltar dos Estados Unidos...

- Você vai para lá?

Ele confirmou, com um sinal de cabeça.

- Por isso quase não pude vir vê-la esta noite. Tinha reservas para mim e para minha sobrinha, hoje de manhã.

- E cancelou a viagem por minha causa?

- Era importante que eu a visse antes de ir, que tentasse corrigir certos erros. Preciso voltar aos Estados Unidos amanhã, não tenho outra escolha. Minha sobrinha Lauren está brigando com toda a família por causa de um homem com quem quer casar. Sou obrigado a ir até lá para decidir o caso. Como se eu pudesse ser juiz de algum casamento! Mas, quando a família precisa de mim, tenho que atendê-la. Entende isso?

- Sim.

Ela também entendia a insistência de Lauren em se casar com o homem que escolhera. Havia demonstrado, no passado, que tinha uma determinação e uma vontade tão fortes quanto as do tio.

Edward levantou-se, pôs o copo na mesinha e sentou-se no braço da poltrona dela.

- Sua maneira de agir é nova para mim, sabe? Não estou acostumado a esperar muito pelas coisas que quero, mas com você vou tentar. - Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. -Quando eu voltar, faremos as coisas à sua maneira. Prometo.

Isabella umedeceu os lábios. Sentia uma onda de carinho ao ser acariciada por ele.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar por lá?

- Uma semana, talvez duas. Mas ligarei para você todos os dias, se puder.

Duas semanas! Meu Deus, ela não podia esperar tanto tempo para por um fim naquilo tudo! Levantou o braço e o colocou ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Não precisamos esperar tanto tempo, não?

- Isabella! - Ele gemeu, confuso com aquela mudança de comportamento. - Faz tanto tempo que não a abraço, querida. Tanto tempo!

Beijou-a demoradamente. Em nenhum momento tentou tocá-la, apesar do vestido azul fino ter apenas dois botõezinhos fechando o corpete.

Isabella aproximou-se dele com impaciência, encorajando-o a uma intimidade maior e alisando-lhe as coxas com carinho.

Subitamente, Edward afastou-se e levantou-se, com os olhos brilhando pelo esforço que fizera em distanciar-se dela.

- Edward... por quê?

- Se eu fizer amor com você agora, nunca irei a Nova York. - A voz estava embargada pelo desejo. - E preciso ir. Mas, quando voltar, vou executar os planos que tenho para nós.

- Está bem - ela concordou, desolada.

- A menos que você queira ir comigo - sugeriu, ansioso. - Eu adoraria lhe mostrar Nova York.

- Não, eu não posso. Tenho compromissos aqui, trabalhos para fazer.

- Que pena... Mas você promete ficar comigo quando eu voltar?

- Claro, claro. Mas... você não pode mesmo ficar hoje?

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Tenho que viajar amanhã cedo. Mas teremos todo o tempo do mundo quando eu voltar.

Quando ele voltasse! Isabella ansiava e temia aquele dia.

Céus, ela havia planejado tudo com tanto cuidado! Daria a Edward uma noite de amor, pagaria com as duzentas libras e sairia de sua vida para sempre. Só que o plano não havia funcionado. E jamais funcionaria, porque ela na verdade queria era fazer amor com aquele homem agora, sempre, e que o resto que se danassem o ódio, o ressentimento, a vingança. Ela queria Edward. Só isso. Ou tudo isso...

**OoOoO**

****Hey, o que acharam do capitulo? As coisas tão indo de acordo com o que a Bella quer. Sera que vai dar certo essa vingança? O capitulo foi bem grande, então por favor comentem.

Me perguntaram sobre os dias das postagens, então, eu posto quando tem pelo menos comentários. Notem que quanto mais vocês comentam mais rápido vem o capitulo, as vezes até 3 por semana.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Edward cumpriu a promessa; telefonava todos os dias. Estava sempre bem-humorado e sua conversa era leve, descontraída. Na segunda semana explicou que teria que ficar mais uns dias em Nova York, para assistir ao casamento de Lauren.

- Voltarei no domingo, querida.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Ótimo? É excelente! Quero tanto você que se o noivo de Lauren fosse parecido com Frankesnstein eu o aprovaria só para me livrar desse problema e voltar para Londres! Sinto demais a sua falta. As duas últimas semanas foram horríveis, Isabella.

Para ela também tinham sido, mas por razões diferentes. Estava lutando contra si mesma, contra o sentimento que a dominava. Sabia que não levaria a cabo a vingança e que o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava. E morria de medo disso.

- Seja como for, o domingo está chegando, Edward.

- Para mim parece demorar uma eternidade. Você fica comigo na noite do domingo?

- No seu apartamento?

- Não. Na minha casa.

- Na sua casa? - ela repetiu, meio tonta. Pelo que sabia, ele nunca levara as namoradas para lá. - Talvez fosse melhor no seu apartamento...

- Não, no meu apartamento não. Em casa é melhor. Estarei de volta no fim da tarde e assim apanho você às...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu mesma vou até lá. Tenho certeza de que estará cansado.

- Não faz mal.

- Faz sim. Prefiro ir até lá.

- Está bem. Se é isso o que quer... Mas você promete ir logo?

- Prometo.

- Então, adeus. - E desligou.

Isabella colocou o fone no gancho, pensativa. Ele parecia mais que ansioso por vê-la, e esse era seu grande trunfo. Jogaria com essa ansiedade e faria o possível para deixá-lo furioso, pois só assim conseguiria levar avante seu plano. Se Edward continuasse a dispensar-lhe tantas atenções, jamais poderia dizer-lhe adeus.

Isabella saiu de casa bem cedo no domingo, pois não queria arriscar-se. Edward poderia voltar antes da hora e aparecer de surpresa.

O campo estava lindo nessa época do ano. Ela estacionou o carro, pegou a cesta com o almoço que tinha preparado e foi caminhar pelo Windsor Park, onde escolheu um cantinho para fazer seu piquenique. Precisava ficar só, junto à natureza, para refletir melhor sobre sua vida. E Edward ficaria furioso por não saber onde a encontrar.

Depois do almoço, Isabella resolveu voltar. Passou por um cinema e decidiu entrar. O filme era maravilhoso e ela o teria adorado em outras circunstâncias, mas não agora, quando se sentia corroída pela ansiedade e temia as conseqüências do que estava fazendo. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas era tarde para voltar atrás.

Às dez da noite ela decidiu ir para casa. Lágrimas banhavam-lhe os olhos e corriam pelo rosto. Isabella chorava pelo passado sofrido, pelo presente doloroso, pelo futuro sem perspectivas.

Chorava tanto que não percebeu, num cruzamento, que outro carro se aproximava. Só voltou a si quando era carregada de maca, para o interior de um hospital. Olhou para a ambulância estacionada, para as enfermeiras, para o prédio branco, e tudo lhe pareceu irreal. Era como se tudo fizesse parte do pesadelo em que sua vida se transformara há exatamente sete anos.

Um exame minucioso mostrou não haver grandes problemas a não ser cortes e escoriações generalizadas, principalmente no braço direito. Isabella levou vários pontos e teve que ficar em observação até o dia seguinte, quando, mesmo sentindo dores, pediu que lhe fosse dada alta. Seus pais e amigos deviam estar preocupados. E Edward também.

Dito e feito: bastou chegar em casa e ligar a secretária eletrônica para ouvir diversos recados. Todos de Edward. Os primeiros revelavam preocupação, os segundos denunciavam raiva e os dois últimos mostravam indignação, para dizer o mínimo.

Os planos dela haviam fracassado mais uma vez. Com um suspiro de resignação, Isabella tomou um táxi e dirigiu-se para a mansão dos Cullen. Foi conduzida à sala pelo mordomo e, enquanto esperava Edward, pensava no que teria de dizer.

Mas quando ele apareceu, minutos mais tarde, ela nem teve tempo de falar.

- Se você sumiu ontem só para me provocar, quero que saiba que não atingiu os seus objetivos. Só quero saber onde esteve a noite inteira.

- Edward...

- Esperei por você até as duas da manhã. Onde esteve? - aproximou-se e agarrou o braço dela com força. Mas logo percebeu que ela perdeu o fôlego e empalideceu - O que foi? algo errado?

- Meu braço... - Ela conseguiu falar, em meio a dor - solte por favor!

Ele tirou as mãos rapidamente e percebeu que havia alguma coisa estranha. Puxou a manga do casaco devagar, revelando o curativo.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, atônito, a raiva já começando a diminuir. - Isabella, o que aconteceu?

- Um acidente. Bati com o carro.

Uma emoção próxima a dor espalhou-se no rosto arrogante de Edward.

- Onde você passou a noite?

- No hospital!

- Meu Deus! - ele murmurou, fechando os olhos por um momento. - Você se feriu muito?

- Só no braço. Mas passa logo.

Ele a abraçou com ternura, tomando cuidado para não tocar nos ferimentos.

- Graças a Deus não foi nada sério, eu não suportaria perdê-la, como te desejo! Fico louco só ao sentir o seu cheiro - Afastou-se um pouco e olhou para ela. - Tem certeza de que está bem.

- Tenho.

- Não seria melhor usar uma tipóia ou coisa semelhante?

- Já tentou se vestir com uma coisa daquelas no braço? É impossível!

- Mas você não precisa usar aquilo?

- Preciso mas deixei em casa. Não consegui vestir o casaco com aquela faixa horrorosa.

- Não faz mal. Barnham pode ir pegar a tipóia e o resto das suas coisas.

Ela arregalou os olhos de espanto.

- Que resto das minhas coisas? Quem é Barnham?

- É meu mordomo. Você não vai poder ficar sozinha no apartamento, com o braço assim. É melhor permanecer aqui até sarar.

- Edward...

- Não se preocupe, Isabella. Nunca tentei fazer amor com uma mulher ferida. Quero que fique aqui para ter certeza de que será bem tratada.

- Meus pais podem tomar conta de mim.

- Não. Quero você aqui.

Ela teve que sorrir ante tanta arrogância.

- Você não vai perguntar se é isso que eu quero?

- Não, Isabella. Isso não me interessa agora. Tem idéia do que passei ontem a noite? Não consegui dormir, imaginando onde poderia estar. Voltei de Nova York com tantos planos e quando você não apareceu... Quase enlouqueci!

- Você ficou desapontado?

- Fiquei furioso! antes dessa maldita viagem você estava tão diferente, tão afetuosa... Mas percebi que se afastou quando esteve fora, que não parecia ansiosa para me ver. Depois quando não apareceu para o jantar que eu havia mandado preparar especialmente para você, pensei que não quisesse mais me ver. Mesmo assim eu esperei. E quanto mais esperava, mais furioso ficava. Não imaginei que você pudesse ter sofrido um acidente.

- Eu já estava a caminho quando a batida aconteceu.

- Então a culpa foi minha! Afinal, não insisti em ir buscá-la e ...

- Pare com isso, Edward. Não se torture. Aconteceu e pronto.

- Mas mesmo assim...

- Não quero discutir de quem foi a culpa. E agora que tal me convidar para sentar?

- Claro, sente-se. Desculpe. Estive tão mal nessas duas semanas que nem sei direito o que ando fazendo - Acariciou-lhe o rosto - Não vai doer se eu lhe der um beijo?

- Só se for bem de leve.

- Serei tão doce quanto um carneirinho - E a tomou nos braços, acariciando-lhe a boca com os lábios.

Então Isabella percebeu que nem mesmo a distância fizera diminuir o desejo que sentia por ele. Entregou-se àquele momento com amor, querendo mais.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de desejo, quando se afastou dela.

- Acho melhor pedir a Margaret para lhe preparar um quarto. Do contrário vou me sentir tentado a fazer algo totalmente impossível no momento.

Isabella também se sentiu desapontada.

- É assim tão impossível?

- Podemos esperar, não podemos? Nossa primeira vez tem que ser perfeita.

Ah, se ele soubesse como a primeira vez tinha sido perfeita... Edward fizera amor com uma competência impressionante, conseguindo levá-la ao mais louco êxtase.

Só depois quando a insultou com palavras humilhantes, foi que mostrou sua verdadeira face.

Tentando livrar-se dessas lembranças, Isabella olhou para ele e pediu:

- Acho que preciso me deitar um pouco. Estou cansada.

- Deve estar mesmo. Vou providenciar um quarto para você - E tocou os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos, antes de sair da sala.

Margaret era a governanta e, juntamente com um verdadeiro exército de empregados, tomava conta da casa e atendia a todos os caprichos de Edward. Tratou Isabella como hóspede de honra, reservando-lhe um quarto tão luxuoso que parecia digno de um rei.

- O sr. Cullen quer que vá direto para cama - disse a mulher num tom amigável, fechando as cortinas - Durma um pouco. Depois lhe trago um bom almoço.

- Ah, mas...

- O sr. Cullen espera que não se incomode em usar isto até que suas coisas cheguem. - Estendeu uma linda camisola de seda turquesa sobre a cama - É da srta. Lauren.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo.

- Agora: cama. As instruções do sr. Cullen foram para que se deite.

Pelo olhar da governanta, Isabella percebeu que precisava cumprir as ordens.

- Tudo bem Margaret. Mas você poderia dizer a Edward... isto é... ao sr. Cullen... que eu gostaria de vê-lo antes que mande buscar minhas roupas?

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu. Minutos depois Edward entrava no quarto, e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Tudo bem com você? Está bem instalada?

- Sim obrigada. E se eu não tomar cuidado vou acabar ficando mimada.

- Você merece querida - Sorriu - Sabe, não mandei buscar suas coisas porque não tenho a chave do apartamento.

- Estão ali, na bolsa.

- Mais uma coisa: liguei para seus pais e avisei que você estava aqui.

Ela não pode conter a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

- O que?!

- Seu pai disse que vai telefonar mais tarde, para saber se você precisa de alguma coisa. Agora me diga; o que quer que eu traga?

- Você? - repetiu ela, mais surpresa ainda - pensei que fosse mandar Barnham!

Ele sorriu.

- Decidi que não quero que outro homem toque em suas roupas.

- Mas você não tem que trabalhar?

- Isso não é importante. Vamos lá, o que devo trazer?

Isabella fez uma relação das coisas que iria precisar e por fim pediu:

- Quero que traga também uma caixa de ônix verde que está sobre a penteadeira.

- O que há dentro dela? Segredos de família?

- Não é da sua conta! - Ela empurrou os lençóis para o lado e levantou-se. - De mais a mais, não acho que ficar aqui seja uma boa idéia. Prefiro ir para casa dos meus pais.

Edward levantou-se lentamente, com uma expressão triste.

- Eu só estava brincando...

- Não me interessa. Quero ir para casa.

- Não posso deixar você fazer isso. Volte para a cama como uma boa menina.

- Menina? Não sou uma menina!

O peito de Isabella arfava em movimentos sensuais. Edward percebeu aquilo e conteve-se para não explodir de desejo.

- Sei exatamente o que você é, Isabella, a mulher que eu quero.

Aquilo a desarmou. Fez força para conter o nervosismo e, mais calma falou:

- Desculpe, Edawrd. Você se importaria em trazer a minha caixa de jóias?

- Claro que não.

Curvou-se para beijá-la mas logo se afastou com determinação pois seu corpo já começava a queimar de desejo.

Foi até o apartamento de Isabella e pegou tudo o que ela pedira. Num piscar de olhos estava de volta, entregando-lhe malas e maletas, assim que ficou só, Isabella verificou o conteúdo da caixa de ônix para saber se Edward havia mexido ali ou não. Aliviada, viu que nada havia sido tocado.

Um pouco mais tarde seus pais apareceram, muito preocupados. Ela tratou de tranqüilizá-los, dizendo que estava melhor e que vinha sendo bem tratada. Eles se convenceram, pareciam sossegados quando foram embora no final da tarde.

Edward, muito atencioso fez aquele e os outros dias passarem depressa. O braço melhorou bastante e logo ela já estava pronta para voltar para casa. Não via a hora em que isso acontecesse, convivera tempo demais com Edward e conhecera seu lado mais amável, mais humano. Sentia-se cada vez mais envolvida e, a continuar assim, jamais poderia abandoná-lo.

Certa noite, uma semana depois de ter entrado naquela casa, Isabella teve outra surpresa. Edward gostava da vida doméstica.

- Ah, que coisa boa! - disse ele, recostando-se na poltrona e espreguiçando-se.

- Pensei que ficar em casa não fosse exatamente o tipo de programa que você gosta de fazer.

- Pois se enganou. Na verdade, nunca tive chance de levar uma vida caseira. Beverly preferia sair e se divertir, não suportava ficar em casa. Quanto a mim... bem, eu a acompanhava. Acho que me acostumei a isso. Mas agora, depois dessas últimas semanas, vejo como é bom ter um lar e permanecer nele. E tem mais: esse tempo em que fiquei sozinho me mostrou como eu vinha me enganando sobre o amor. Na verdade, acho que vim fugindo dele em todos esses anos.

Ela apertou o copo de uísque nervosa.

- E isso é bom?

- Claro que é!

A conversa tomava rumos perigosos. Isabella colocou o copo na mesinha e resolveu mudar de assunto:

- A polícia veio me ver hoje a tarde.

- Sobre o acidente?

- Sim. disseram que todos os testes feitos no outro motorista tiveram resultado negativo.

- Que testes?

- Para saber se ele estava bêbado.

- E por que acharam que estaria? Afinal não devia passar das seis da tarde e...

- Edward... eram quase onze da noite.

- O que?

- O acidente ocorreu pouco antes da onze horas.

Ele pulou da cadeira e plantou-se em frente a ela.

- Mas você disse que estava vindo para cá quando houve a batida.

- E estava.

- Às onze horas?

- Você pediu que eu viesse assim que pudesse e não pude vir antes disso.

- Onze horas? - Os olhos dele brilharam de raiva - e ainda me disse que passaria a noite comigo.

- Eu ia ficar com você, Edward.

- Eu sei, mas... sabe o que quero dizer! Antes da viagem combinamos passar o fim de semana juntos!

- Isso foi antes de você viajar.

- Você está me dizendo que pretendia aparecer aqui as onze da noite com a única finalidade de passar a noite comigo?

- Era o que ambos queríamos, não?

- Não era tudo que eu queria.

- Então eu entendi mal.

- Não me venha com desculpas, Isabella. Você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. É isso o que quer de mim? Cama?

- Sim.

- Então você vai ter o que quer! - Chegou até ela e levantou-se da cadeira, arrastando-a na direção da escada - Espero que valha a pena!

Levou-a para seu quarto, um aposento adequado para o homem arrogante que ele era. Por um momento Isabella teve medo, vontade de voltar atrás, mas então o encarou e viu naquele rosto o mesmo cinismo que conhecera há sete anos, sim, aquele era o homem que a havia possuído e depois se livrado dela de maneira fria e cruel, só que dessa vez ele não iria acusá-la de ser inexperiente. Dessa vez o poderoso Edward Cullen seria humilhado, espezinhado. Ela começou a tirar a roupa ante o olhar de espanto de Edward. Com frieza explicou:

- Não podemos fazer amor vestidos, não acha?

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a fazer o mesmo e logo Isabella viu-se frente a frente com um corpo maravilhoso, com o qual tantas vezes sonhara nas noites solitárias. Começou a beijá-lo, acariciá-lo, percorrendo com os dedos macios e a língua úmida o peito largo, as pernas musculosas, os braços fortes.

Quando aproximou os lábios da carne ardente que vibrava de desejo, ouviu-o gemer de prazer.

- Isabella... Isabella pare...

Ela não parou. Recusava-se a dar qualquer trégua à satisfação dolorosa que queria que ele sentisse. Finalmente, não conseguindo mais suportar as carícias, Edward deitou-a na cama e a possuiu violentamente, selvagemente.

Isabella não queria sentir prazer, mas quando o calor do desejo começou a invadir seu corpo, e quando a paixão de Edward explodiu em êxtase, não conseguiu controlar-se. Gritando, alcançou as portas do paraíso.

Edward olhou-a demoradamente antes de deitar-se ao lado dela, e após alguns minutos de silêncio foi dominado pelo ficou ali, prostrada, fraca demais para mover-se.

Sabia que ambos haviam atingido um raro momento de êxtase e que aquilo os tocara profundamente. Melhor. A vingança seria mais completa, embora dolorosa. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Isabella saiu da cama, vestiu-se devagar e foi até o quarto que usara para pegar suas coisas. Quando Edward acordasse ela já teria partido.

Antes de ir embora, porém, foi mais uma vez ao quarto dele. Edward continuava dormindo. Ela dirigiu-se com cuidado com cuidado até a mesinha de cabeceira e colocou ali as duzentas libras. Depois saiu com passos decididos, sem olhar para trás.

**XxXxX**

Me desculpem pela demora?

Mais dois e acaba.

REVIEWS


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

O som insistente da campainha não deixava Isabella trabalhar. Cansada, com olheiras pela noite passada em claro, ela relutou em atender.

Só podia ser Edward, e Isabella não estava muito segura sobre se queria enfrentá-lo tão cedo. Mas sabia que esse encontro era inevitável: quanto mais cedo, melhor. Então decidiu-se a abrir a porta.

- Por que você fugiu de mim no meio da noite? - quis saber Edward, entrando na sala com ar arrogante - E o que significa isso? - continuou atirando as duzentas libras sobre a mesinha de centro.

Isabella fez força para controlar a tensão que ameaçava tomar conta dela. Estava resolvida a enfrentar a fúria de Edward de igual para igual.

- Não fugi de você, simplesmente saí. Já estava boa e não precisava mais de seus cuidados.

- Não se trata de você estar boa ou não. Sabe muito bem que, após a noite passada, precisávamos conversar.

- Por quê?

- Porque ontem tive a relação mais bonita de toda minha vida!

Ela o olhou friamente.

- Não foi muito... mecânica? Feita por uma mulher inexperiente?

Ele espantou-se com o amargor que sentiu naquelas palavras.

- Olhe, sei que está com raiva, que brigamos antes de fazer amor, mas sei que sentiu o mesmo que eu.

- Claro que senti. Sexo é isso, não é?

- Não!- Ele estava quase sem fôlego. - E não foi só sexo!

- Ah, não? Pensei que antes de irmos para a cama tivéssemos concordado que seria só isso.

- Isabella! - Ele não conseguiu esconder a frustração ante tamanha frieza- Por que deixou o dinheiro? Você era uma hóspede na minha casa, eu não pedi pagamento por casa e comida.

- Ah, mas aquele dinheiro não foi pela comida. Nem pela hospedagem.

- Então... então... - parou de falar e percebeu o que ela insinuara - Está dizendo que deixou o dinheiro pela noite que passamos juntos?

- Não foi o suficiente? - O tom que ela usava era deliberadamente provocante - entendo que a taxa por uma noite inteira talvez seja mais alta hoje em dia, e também há a inflação..

- Isabella! Você está louca?

- Não meu caro. Nunca estive tão lúcida em toda minha vida.

- Mas isso tudo não faz sentido! Quero saber o porquê desse dinheiro!

"Quero"... ele estava sempre querendo algo. Bem, mas naquele momento era ela quem dava as cartas e só queria ficar sozinha. A vingança havia acabado com seus nervos.

- Pense bem, Edward. Talvez você se lembre desse dinheiro. Então tudo fará sentido.

- Não sei de que você está falando!

- Pois deveria saber. Vamos tente lembrar, tenho certeza de que um homem inteligente como você nunca esquece nada. Agora, se não se importa, vou voltar ao trabalho.

- Mas eu me importo, sim! Me importo muito, quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- E eu quero que você saia.

- Isabella, o que quer que esteja havendo juro que gostaria que contasse porque... eu amo você.

Ela sentiu uma emoção parecida com dor tomá-la por inteiro. Tinha o amor de Edward, mas era tarde demais. Houve um momento em que ela adoraria ter ouvido aquela declaração. Principalmente quando tinha a criança no ventre, mas agora não adiantava mais.

- Sinto muito Edward.

- Quero me casar com você!

Ela afastou-se. Tudo acontecia tarde demais.

- Sinto muito sobre isso também.

- Você está falando sério Isabella?

- Sim, estou.

- A noite passada não significou nada para você, não é?

- Nada.

- Você nem mesmo gosta de mim, gosta?

- Você gostou de todas as mulheres com quem foi para a cama?

- Claro que gostei...

- Vamos colocar a coisa de outra maneira, então. Você se lembra delas? Lembra-se das mulheres com quem dormiu?

- Não... Mas não estou sob o julgamento Isabella.

- Talvez. Você entra na vida de uma mulher como um herói conquistador e sai no momento que acha correto.

Ele a fitou, pensativo.

- Eu machuquei alguém que você conhece?

- Alguém que conheço? Acho que sim.

- Qual era o nome dela?

- Bella

- Bella de que?

- Ah, não Edward. Não vou contar tudo para você. Pegue o seu dinheiro e saia.

- O dinheiro não é meu...

- É sim.

- Não entendo.

- Como já disse, acho melhor que pense no caso - Apanhou o dinheiro e o colocou na mão dele - Tenho certeza de que vai acabar lembrando.

Edward amassou o dinheiro e olhou bem para ela.

- Eu te amo, Isabella!

- Mas eu não te amo.

- Não posso deixar as coisas assim entre nós!

- Mas vai ter que se contentar com isso. Não quero você por aqui.

- Você saiu comigo por causa dessa tal Bella?

- Você é muito astuto, Edward Cullen.

- E muito burro.

- Isso nunca, Edward. Isso nunca.

- Ah, sim. Burro o suficiente para me apaixonar por uma mulher que nem sequer gosta de mim.

- Talvez tenha sido isso que o atraiu. As mulheres fáceis se tornam desinteressantes com o tempo.

- Você nunca se tornaria desinteressante para mim, fácil ou não.

- Tenho certeza de que fala isso para todas as suas amantes.

- Você não acredita numa palavra do que digo, não?

- Não.

Ele dirigiu-se a porta mas, antes de sair, virou-se para ela e avisou:

- Eu voltarei Isabella.

Ela deixou-se cair no sofá exausta. Tinha planejado contar tudo a ele, falar-lhe da filha, mas quando chegou a hora não teve coragem. Mas, tudo bem: havia devolvido o dinheiro e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Edward lembraria o que aconteceu sete anos atrás.

Aquilo tudo a deixara deprimida, angustiada. Resolveu sair, pois precisava andar, ficar só, tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Caminhava a esmo pelas ruas de Londres, perguntando-se se Edward falava a sério quando dissera que a amava e que queria casar com ela. Pelo que sabia, ele havia fugido de todo envolvimento mais profundo desde o divórcio e já havia admitido que nunca sentira amor por nenhuma de suas inúmeras amantes.

Mas Isabella se negara firmemente a ser mais uma entre muitas e o havia feito esperar muito por uma noite de amor. Será que a espera havia despertado a paixão que ele dizia sentir? Seria irônico se fosse verdade!

O homem de feições abatidas, que a esperava quando ela voltou do passeio, nem parecia o arrogante Edward Cullen. O ar derrotado dava-lhe uma aparência quase humilde. Isabella se perguntou se ele havia lembrado a pobre Bella e não encontrou resposta.

Nenhum dos dois disse alguma palavra quando ela abriu a porta do apartamento. Edward a seguiu silenciosamente e caiu numa poltrona exausto. Isabella serviu-lhe um uísque, que ele bebeu de um só gole.

Havia muita dor nos olhos cinzentos que a fitaram.

- Você é Bella...

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, encheu novamente o copo dele e dessa vez pôs um pouco para si mesma, sentando-se em seguida.

- Só consigo me lembrar de ter conhecido uma Bella, uma mocinha bonita de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes, sonhadores.

- Sonhadores?

- A mim pareciam assim. Quando olhei para você... há sete anos...

- Então você se lembra?

- Sim. - Tomou outro gole do uísque. - Lembro-me muito bem de você. Sabe nunca pensei que a sofisticada pintora Isabella Swan fosse a adolescente que uma vez...

- ...pagou para levar para cama.

- E aquele dinheiro que você me deixou era o mesmo que lhe dei?

- Sim.

- Você guardou esses anos todos?

- Guardei. Não me pertencia, eu tinha que devolver. O dinheiro e a humilhação.

Ele levantou-se desajeitadamente, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos.

- O que fiz com você naquela noite foi errado, sei disso, mas naquele momento eu não tinha razão para acreditar...

- ...Que eu fosse algo melhor que uma simples prostituta que sua sobrinha tinha arranjado. Que família a sua, hein?

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

- Você tem todo o direito de me odiar, entendo isso.

- Entende? Duvido!

- Eu estava fora de mim naquela noite, só queria machucar alguém.

- E escolheu a mim!

- É, terminou sendo você. Deixe-me contar sobre aquela noite, Isabella.

- Muito obrigada, já sei tudo sobre ela.

- Sei que não mereço perdão, mas eu não sabia... Não percebi o que tinha feito até você sair.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que você era virgem. - Os olhos dele espelhavam remorso, dor. - Não fui cuidadoso, nem gentil com você. Fui um monstro e só posso dizer que sinto muito. Bem, não quero mais atormentá-la com as lembranças daquela noite.

- Isso não me atormenta mais.

- Isabella...Prefiro não falar mais nesse assunto. Está terminado e agora só quero esquecer! Eu podia estar cego de raiva quando nos conhecemos, mas agora sei que te amo e quero me casar com você!

- Não tenho o menor interesse nisso.

- Ouça, já que você me responsabiliza por tudo, responda: Porque foi para cama comigo naquela noite?

- Porque você era Edward Cullen- disse, com uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir. - Fiquei maravilhada com o fato de o todo-poderoso ter olhado para mim.

- Não foi isso. Quero a verdadeira razão, Isabella. Por favor!

- Eu... Você era atraente.

- A verdade!

Ela balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a aceitar aquela pressão.

- Se está esperando uma declaração de amor pelo que ocorreu naquela noite, sinto muito mas vou desapontá-lo. Eu não queria, nem esperava que tudo terminasse daquele jeito.

- Mas não conseguiu me fazer parar, não foi?

- Era mais forte do que eu...

- E você não tentou me deter!

- No estado em que você estava, teria sido inútil.

- É verdade. Minha esposa tinha decidido pedir o divórcio e eu estava furioso com as condições que ela estabeleceu. Tive que concordar em ser culpado e dar-lhe uma quantia imensa.

- Realmente não estou interessada no fracasso do seu casamento.

- Mas não vê que aí está a causa daquela maldita noite? Eu tinha recebido os papéis do divórcio naquela manhã!

- Lauren já me havia dito que você estava com problemas.

- Tenho certeza de que ela não contou tudo. Sabe, Beverly me obrigou a aceitar aquelas condições. Senão...

- Senão o quê?

- Beverly tinha acesso a certas informações que eu não gostaria de ver publicadas. Concordei com as condições dela, mas com muita raiva e frustração. Reclamei e esbravejei com Lauren sobre as mulheres, sobre como eram mercenárias, disse que preferiria pagar para ir para a cama com alguém. Ela riu e sugeriu que eu procurasse uma prostituta. - Fitou Isabella com olhos tristes. - Você saiu da festa comigo tão facilmente... não fez qualquer objeção quando fomos ao apartamento... Bem, pensei que fosse uma mulher fácil.

- E eu não fiz nada para provar o contrário - disse ela, relembrando com tristeza aquela noite tão amarga.

- Mas eu devia ter percebido. Seu ar inocente era real demais para ser coisa de profissional. E seu comportamento depois da cama foi autêntico. Infelizmente só comecei a perceber isso quando estava no banheiro. Decidi lhe falar, descobrir quem era, mas você já tinha ido quando voltei ao quarto.

- Você me mandou embora, lembra?

- Sim, eu me lembro. Foi então que entendi o que tinha feito com você. Liguei para Lauren, tentando descobrir quem era você, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela começou a rir por eu ter saído com uma de suas colegas.

- Oh, Edward, eu só tinha dezenove anos!

- E eu tive a sensação de ter seduzido uma criança, de ter tirado sua virgindade brutalmente. Cometi um erro mas não a amava, não tinha nada para oferecer que pudesse apagar aquilo de sua memória. Decidi então que seria melhor esquecer o incidente. Mas você não esqueceu, não foi?

- Não, não esqueci!

- Nem eu. Tentei enterrar aquilo para sempre, mas não consegui. É um pouco tarde para pedir desculpas, mas de qualquer maneira peço.

Ela permaneceu indiferente àquelas súplicas.

- Como você mesmo disse, é um pouco tarde para desculpas...

- Ouça, nós... não poderíamos começar tudo de novo?

- Não!

- Mas eu te amo! Amo muito! Faria tudo para compensar o erro do passado! Você me dá uma chance?

- Não, Edward. Há algo muito pior que não posso perdoar.

- Está falando sobre ontem à noite, quando perdi a cabeça e a forcei a fazer amor comigo?

- Nós dois sabemos que você não forçou nada.

- O que foi então? Diga o que fiz, Isabella!

- Eu não pretendia contar nada, mas você veio aqui com as suas desculpas, esperando resolver tudo entre nós, não veio? Então vou dizer tudo. Você falou que não tinha nada a me oferecer depois daquela noite. - Ela não conseguia conter a emoção. - Mas um pouco de apoio moral teria sido suficiente. Para simplificar, Edward, você me abandonou quando eu mais precisava de ajuda e por isso não posso confiar em suas palavras agora. Eu só não queria ter passado pelo que passei sozinha.

- Você quer dizer que as pessoas descobriram o que houve naquela noite?

- Claro que descobriram.

- Lauren contou?

- Ninguém contou nada. Nem era preciso. A gravidez é uma coisa difícil de esconder.

- Gravidez?

- Sim, Edward.

- Está dizendo que era eu o pai de sua filha?

- Sim.

- Isabella, eu não poderia engravidá-la...

- Ah, não? Espere um momento. - Foi ao quarto e pegou as três coisas de que precisava, entregando-as a Edward - Entendo que nenhuma dessas coisas é prova conclusiva, mas é tudo que tenho, além do fato de nunca ter dormido com outro homem.

Edward a olhou demoradamente, antes de dirigir sua atenção às coisas que ela havia trazido. Viu primeiro o cartão que ela levara ao médico, com as semanas e datas da gravidez anotadas. As mãos dele tremeram quando pegaram o segundo papel: a certidão de nascimento da menina, com o nome dele escrito onde se lia "pai".

- O nome dela era Eduarda...

Ela fingiu não perceber a emoção que o dominava.

- Sim, era. E daí?

- Daí que, de alguma forma, você quis me prestar uma homenagem.

- Não seja tolo. Não há qualquer significado maior nisso. Apenas gostei do nome.

A respiração dele quase faltou quando seu olhar pousou no último objeto, a pintura que ela havia feito da filha.

- Ela... ela era tão pequena...

- Era bem pequena.

- Isabella, eu não tinha idéia... não imaginei...

- Você nem se preocupou em saber!

- Ouça, meu casamento já estava falido bem antes do divórcio e, embora minha ex-mulher quisesse me deixar, eu não queria: Ela usou uma boa arma para me forçar a lhe dar o divorcio: usou o fato de eu não poder gerar filhos.

Isabella ficou atônita, olhando o rosto pálido dele, vendo apenas a intensidade da dor em seus olhos e a maneira como apertava a pintura nas mãos.

- Por que acreditou nessa mentira?

- Beverly mentiu, não foi?

- Sim, Eduarda era mesmo sua filha.

- Uma filha! E minha ex-mulher me convenceu de que eu nunca poderia ter filhos! Entendo o seu ódio Isabella. Céus, preciso ficar só um pouco! Desculpe-me - Colocou a pintura, o cartão e a certidão de nascimento nas mãos dela e saiu.

Naquele momento Isabella foi tomada de uma compaixão que jamais deveria sentir por ele. Por sete anos Edward pensara ser incapaz de gerar filhos porque sua ex-esposa mentira para conseguir o divórcio. O choque de ter sabido sobre Eduarda devia tê-lo arrasado.

Eduarda... Isabella mentira quando dissera que só gostara do nome. Na verdade, o escolhera deliberadamente, porque era a versão feminina do nome dele, do nome do homem que amara acima de tudo. E ainda amava. Com todas as forças!

**XxXxX**

Tudo foi revelado, o que acham que vai acontecer agora?

REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Isabella não podia fugir mais daquela realidade; estava perdidamente apaixonada por Edward. No fundo, sempre estivera, e o desejo de vingança nada mais era que uma faceta desse amor, motivada pela dor de nunca poder tê-lo.

Agora, no entanto, havia outra espécie de dor: a que vinha da compreensão do drama de um homem manipulado pela ex-esposa, pelas amantes, pela vida. Um homem que se julgava estéril, que tinha um círculo social interessado apenas no seu dinheiro. Um homem que nunca fora amado de verdade. E logo ele, que gostava de famílias grandes, com muitos filhos; logo ele, que na vida só pedira um pouco de carinho. Ele teria sido um bom pai, Isabella não tinha dúvidas. Como também não tinha dúvidas de que o amava profundamente, de que nunca deixara de amá-lo. Compreendia melhor o comportamento dele agora; sentia pena, mas não sabia se conseguiria dar-se sem reservas. Não podia esquecer que havia um amargo passado entre eles.

O sr. Swan estava bebendo uísque quando Isabella entrou na sala. Quanto à sra. Swan, seu ar abatido já dizia tudo.

- Papai... mamãe... não sei por onde começar.

- Por Edward Cullen, imagino - disse o pai, com ar sério.

- É que é tudo tão complicado...

- Eu sabia, Bella. Mas não pensei que...

- Charlie, você prometeu não interferir - interveio a sra. Swan.

- Filha eu sei mas não posso cruzar os braços e deixar a minha filha ser destruída por aquele homem.

- Acho que vocês deviam saber que ele me pediu em casamento.

- O quê?! Ele quer casar com você?

- Sim, papai...

- Meus Deus... casamento! Pensei que o homem fosse um solteirão convicto! Mas você disse não, é claro.

- Charlie! - censurou a sra. Swan, pois percebia como a filha estava sofrendo. - Deixe Bella falar.

Ele ficou quieto e olhou para o copo de uísque. Isabella começou, um tanto nervosa:

- Em primeiro lugar, não conheci Edward há poucos meses. Eu o conheci há muito tempo.

- Mas... - O olhar de reprovação da mãe silenciou novamente o Sr. Swan.

- Continue.

- Há sete anos.

Charlie Swan ficou mudo. Foi a sra. Swan quem tomou a palavra:

- Bella, ele é... ele é...

- O pai de Eduarda.

O sr. Swan engoliu o resto do uísque de uma só vez.

- Mas há sete anos ele era casado!

- Estava se divorciando. A mulher o acusava de ser estéril.

- Conte tudo, Bella!

Ao narrar os fatos do passado, o ódio que ela sentia por Beverly Cullen começou a aumentar na mesma intensidade em que crescia sua confiança em Edward.

Sabia agora que ele jamais negaria a existência da própria filha. Fora o orgulho que a impedira de procurá-la. E ainda era o orgulho que não os deixava ficar juntos agora. Isabella sentiu que usava o passado para negar a felicidade que poderia ter no presente. Mas o orgulho era algo passageiro, pois estar com Edward era muito maior, mais forte, mais bonito. Era estar viva, completa e infinitamente feliz.

- Quero que saibam que, se Edward ainda me quiser, eu me casarei com ele.

- Você o ama?

- Sempre amei. E agora ele também me ama.

- Se é isso que você quer, nós aceitamos.

- Obrigada, papai. - Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela quando o abraçou.

- Espero levar a noiva ao altar. O homem é tão arrogante que é capaz de roubá-la para casar!

- É mesmo! - Ela já se sentia melhor e sorria. - Mas agora preciso encontrá-lo. Estava muito perturbado quando me deixou.

- Edward é forte o suficiente para se recuperar, minha filha.

Isabella esperava ardentemente que sim.

Barnham não tinha a menor idéia de onde o patrão estava quando Isabella telefonou para a mansão. Então ela resolveu tentar o apartamento.

Não recebeu qualquer resposta quando tocou a campainha, mas, ao mexer no trinco, notou que a porta estava aberta. Não havia sinal de Edward na sala, embora o odor dos charutos denunciasse a presença dele ali. Isabella o encontrou no escritório, sentado junto à escrivaninha, e com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos.

- Edward!

Ele a olhou e seu rosto estava abatido, os olhos vermelhos.

- Isabella!

- Trouxe um presente para você.

- Um presente?

Ela pôs a mão no bolso do jeans e tirou um pequeno objeto enrolado num papel.

- É seu.

As mãos de Edward tremiam ao desfazer o embrulho. Aos poucos o desenho que Isabella havia feito de Eduarda apareceu e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas faces dele.

- Oh, Edward! - Ela correu e pôs os braços ao redor dele, sentindo-o soluçar alto de encontro ao peito. - Edward, querido, está tudo bem! - Ela o confortou, odiando ver aquele homem forte alquebrado pela dor. - Está tudo bem agora... - repetiu com voz firme quando sentiu que ele começava a recuperar o controle.

Edward a abraçou com força.

- Por que está aqui?

- Para lhe dar sua filha. E a mim também, se ainda me quiser.

Edward levantou o rosto, emocionado.

- Isabella... não posso viver sem você.

Ela segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou ternamente.

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa. Eu te amo, Edward! Eu te amo!

- Tem certeza? Eu a magoei tanto!

- Você se magoou ainda mais.

- Agora quero que Beverly vá para o inferno! - Levantou-se, agitado.- Liguei para o especialista de Nova York, que tratava do nosso caso. Ele me disse que nós dois podíamos ter filhos. - Cerrou os punhos. - Também me falou que Beverly tomou pílulas durante toda a nossa vida de casados. Que tinha aversão a crianças. Ela mentiu e me enganou por mais de cinco anos, fez com que eu concordasse em ser culpado na ação do divórcio porque sabia que eu não queria que todos soubessem que era estéril. O mais irônico foi que, nessa mesma ocasião, Eduarda estava sendo gerada! Oh, Isabella, eu teria assumido minha filha! Juro!

- E o que você quer agora?

- Só quero você. Quer se casar comigo?

Isabella sentiu-se aliviada.

- Pensei que nunca mais você fosse falar nisso! Claro que quero! Acho que as coisas não podem ser arranjadas assim tão rapidamente neste país. E meu pai insiste em me levar ao altar.

- Já falou com a sua família sobre nós!

- Ambos já sabem.

- Meu Deus, acho que devem me odiar!

- Contei tudo e eles entenderam.

- Devem ser pessoas muito compreensivas.

- Ninguém poderia censurá-lo pelo que aconteceu no passado.

- Nem mesmo você?

- Nem mesmo eu - e abraçou-o com força. - Você estava certo quanto aos meus motivos, Edward. Eu já te amava há sete anos; não teria ido para a cama com você se não amasse.

- Sei disso. E estava tão envolvido com meus problemas que não consegui ver nada.

- Não importa agora, amor. Nós nos amamos e temos um futuro pela frente. Que tal começarmos agora?

- Aqui?

- Aqui mesmo.

- Mas este lugar está cheio de lembranças tristes...

- Por isso mesmo. Temos que exorcizar os nossos fantasmas.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - Pegou-o pela mão e levou-o para o quarto.- Edward... eu amo você. Muito!

- Querida... quero que tudo seja perfeito desta vez.

- Tudo é perfeito entre nós. Confie em mim, Edward.

- E você pode confiar em mim! Eu a abandonei quando mais precisava de apoio. Como pode ter certeza de que não farei isso de novo?

Isabella tirou a camisa dele, deixando que caísse ao chão. Sentia o corpo atlético tremer de desejo.

- Conheço você o suficiente para saber que não me abandonaria se soubesse que eu estava grávida. Não vamos pensar mais no passado, Edward. Temos que ir para a frente!

Os braços dele a envolveram e a apertaram contra o peito nu.

- Eu não poderia viver sem você, Isabella Pelo amor de Deus não me deixe.

- Nunca o deixarei.

- Meu casamento com Beverly foi apenas um negócio que não deu certo. Nós não nos amávamos. Mas amarei você a vida toda.

Ela estava certa disso.

- Você esteve maravilhosa, querida.

Edward levantou os cabelos dela e beijou-a na nuca; o smoking jazia no chão e a camisa estava quase toda aberta.

Isabella caiu nos braços dele.

- Um jantar para dez diretores da empresa é brincadeira de criança comparado com o fato de ser sua esposa!

- Os últimos seis meses foram assim tão difíceis para você?

Tinham sido os seis meses mais maravilhosos da vida dela. Edward a tratava como a coisa mais importante do mundo. Apenas uma coisa atrapalhava a felicidade dos dois e ela tentava afastá-la da mente: o fato de nunca falarem em filhos.

- Não foram tão difíceis, amor -brincou, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

- Sabe,Isabella, você me faz sentir culpado por não ter retomado o trabalho. Daí tenho que convidar essas pessoas para jantar, já que raramente apareço no escritório.

- Eu não o obrigo a ficar em casa.

- E também não me expulsa da cama.

Nenhum dos dois trabalhara muito nos últimos seis meses, pois qualquer desculpa era boa para ficarem em casa. E sempre na cama.

- Não sou boba de me negar esse prazer.

- Falando em prazer... - E olhou para a cama.

Isabella nunca discutia quando Edward sugeria que fizessem amor. Por isso, após tomarem banho juntos, entregaram-se ao desejo.

Ela sempre tinha uma sensação de desapontamento quando Edward abria a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. E nesse dia não conseguiu esconder isso.

- O que foi, querida? Algo errado?

- Poderia haver algo errado?

- Por um instante você pareceu triste...

- Está imaginando coisas.

- Não. Isabella, diga o que está errado.

Ela suspirou.

- Prefiro fazer amor sem interrupção, sem que você pare para pôr o preservativo.

- Mas o médico aconselhou você a não tomar pílulas.

- É verdade. - E suspirou novamente.

- Isabella... o que há?

- Nada.

- O que a preocupa?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o encarou.

- Eu preferia não usar qualquer contraceptivo.

- O que está dizendo?

- Querido, sei que não discutimos isso antes de nos casarmos e por isso não sei se você quer filhos agora. Gostaria de saber o que acha da idéia.

- Você quer filhos?

- E você, quer?

- Estou mais interessado na sua resposta.

- Pensei que você quisesse...

- Mas eu quero, querida! - E a abraçou com força. - Mas depois de Eduarda preferi não vê-la sofrer mais.

- A morte de Eduarda foi um acidente, Edward. Ela nasceu antes do tempo. Não há razão para se pensar que o mesmo aconteceria com outro bebê.

- Eu não tinha certeza de que você queria outro filho...

- Quero um, vários, uma dúzia deles!

- Isabella!

- Vamos lá, querido! - ela brincou, percebendo que ele também estava ansioso por um filho.

- Então vamos. E, se começarmos agora, o primeiro pode chegar no Natal.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, decididos a não perder mais tempo.

**FIM**

**OoOoO**

****Acabou. Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam da Review!


End file.
